Chronicles of Absolution: Kind, Enlightened Giving
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.17. Things have been rough with the dead rising and then dying and going to heaven and Angie has gone off to think about things and what to do next. Things seem tough until a pair of unusual twins drop in and things come to be seen in a different light.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Kind, Enlightened Giving**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… _The shrieks were high pitched. It blended with the sound of nails scratching on a chalkboard. The lights were flashing worse than those strobe lights in a night club. It only served to accentuate the shrieks of pain and agony_ …

… Haley had done it because of Dean; she loved her little bulldog and it partially explained why she wasn't so beaten down from her experiences…

… Haley knew exactly what her friend was feeling yet she knew that Angela wouldn't do anything until she was sure that she and Aaron were okay. It was a healer thing…

… _… Choices have to be made. Some lead to perdition and some lead to end of old and alone. The question comes down to whether or not one believes that they can hold on till the end and finally not be afraid to open that door…_

… _There are things that are best left unsaid or they are better told by the one who experienced the event. Anyway the path is filled with blood and death. It is in the nature of things and of her race… even more so considering her heritage_ …

… "I never felt so much as I do for you Sam. It scares me and it scares me a lot."

"I am not scared of what could happen to me in this whole angels and demons crap. I've dealt with them before."

"So if you want it spelled out, the greatest fear I have is losing you Sam and it is because I… love… you."…

… "Only you would find pleasure in that. You are the god of chaos," Angela replied with a slightly rude gesture towards the god. She took a breath and asked, "So why the hell am I here at Kellis, Set?"

Set, the god of chaos and the desert, looked at the woman that had been shunted to his realm. It had been a calculated risk since he risked the wrath of his sister/sister in law, her son and her grandson and his wife but well worth it…

… _Isis smiled in return. "She is special on many levels. To me it is like that of a mother and daughter. Her abilities while special are nothing compared to her nature."_

… "What? You think Gabriel is the only one who noticed you when you were a child?"

"You wouldn't be the first ne to be a perv by watching me," Angela replied with a deadpan expression.

"If you want the honest truth, all of us gods were well aware that one would be born and would be the one who would end up being you. I just happened to look in the right place."

… "That is the known destiny for you. When chaos comes, you are thrown into the fight and you create the ripples that make things what they are. You always knew this."

… Angela blinked trying to fight the drugs that were in her system. She knew that phrase well. It brought back the memory of the last hours before Dean was sent to hell. The whole lecture about playing it smart and how the other side knew how far the brothers would go for each other. She was even reminded of what the Trickster, or rather Gabriel, said to Sam about Dean being his weakness and that the bad guys knew it too…

… Her contribution was that stupid book of hers. She hadn't even gotten rid of it.

 _What do you wish for me to do with it?_

 _Put it back. Put it back so none would be tempted._

She should have destroyed it. It was a time when she was on a path that could have made her into something that she would have hated; what Sam would have hated. She suppressed the sigh she was tempted to release as her thoughts drifted to Sam. It was why she tried so hard; his perception of her was a driving force. Dean she could count on to be brutally honest. She was like him in that respect.

A sudden punch to the face caught her attention…

… One of the renegades couldn't help himself and with the pipe in his hand, he gave a hard swing. There was the sickening sound of bones breaking and a grunt from Angela…

… _Dean was suspended on the rack. Blood was coming from where the hooks pierced his body and coming out of his mouth. His head was dropped to his chest. There was so much blood she couldn't tell if he was dead or alive until she heard the faintest of whispers, "Sam… Angie…."_

 _Angela couldn't resist touching Dean and checking for a pulse. He was barely breathing but still alive. The meat hooks were another issue. She put her hands gently on Dean's head and pressed her forehead against his. "Don't quit on me Dean. Please."_

… _Carter looked amused at her and carelessly swung the poker. The tip hit Sam across the chest and it burned the flesh underneath earning another grunt from Sam. He chuckled when Angela pulled at her shackles and said, "How does it feel? Watching someone you care about suffer and die?"_

 _Angela growled as she gritted her teeth. If she had to, she would bite her hand off. It was gross but she was not going to stand by and do nothing. She wouldn't let anything happen to Sam. "Sonofabitch!"_

 _Carter smiled a bit and took a couple of steps forward. "Always trying to save people. Even when it leaves your partners to die and rot."_

 _"I don't leave people behind."_

… Trying to keep that bravado up, she continued, "I made those decisions because it was the best I could do with what I had. And it sucked. Plain and simple." She made a slicing motion to emphasize her point. "And not a day goes by that I think of how I could have done it differently. If it looks hard ass it is because there was little to no choice."

Lucifer took in her posture and couldn't help but laugh at her. "You are really full of bull shit my pretty. Always trying to convince yourself and others." He tsked at her as he turned to look around. "You dance around, giving an answer but not _the_ answer."

"I gave you the truth."

"No," Lucifer replied in a firm tone that was enough to scare someone that was made of tough stuff. He pointed at her, "You gave an answer but not the truth. It's all you ever do and you are content with it, using to push people away…"

… Angela was pissed off with the order but she knew that the Seer would never call her unless it was serious. He went through official channels more to play nice with them but he supported the operatives she made friends with and in turn used them as needed without interference from the order. And it was because of recent events that had them acting this way. She knew this type of job and there was a reason she did it. It was to keep them safe…

… "Ellen, people who get close to me… they have met disastrous consequences. Maybe I am lucky that there are still friends that are still alive. And with what is to come, I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that they stay with me a little while longer."

… "You protect your family but not at the expense of who you are." She stopped Angela from speaking and continued, "I know you have knowledge up there and memories that are bloody and things you have to deal with but there is a fine line that you are at. You have to make the choice on whether or not it fight this as who you are or go down the road that you fear the most."

… Jo chuckled, feeling the touch on her nose. She remembered his game. "You always were faster. And I practiced to try and catch you." She sobered a little as she took another sip of her beer. "You know… I practiced because I wanted to catch you and keep you from leaving." She gave a slight chuckle to hide her feelings. "I mean what a kid is supposed to think when the person they love the most next to their parents leaves."

Angela sighed and looked at nothing in particular. "I'm sorry Jo. I really thought it was the best thing." She turned to look back at the girl across from her with a pensive expression on her face. "My being with you, put you and Ellen in danger and… I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I felt… responsible for your dad."

… "Because I had a good teacher and she's stubborn too." Jo shot a look that held more than what was said, hoping that Angela got it.

Angela studied Jo and then glanced at Ellen before nodding, "Okay then, Brat." She leaned in close to gently press her forehead against Jo's and said loud enough only for her to hear, "You're right about one thing. I do love Sam. I'll see you."

… Angela hummed before giving a sisterly peck on Jo's forehead before sitting back. She looked at Ellen and said, "You gonna keep your promise?"

With her usual expression when it was a serious job, she nodded and said, "You know that I will." She put a hand on Angela's wrist and gripped in a tight and loving grip. "I'll always be with you. And that's a sure thing. Get going boys."

… "And I'll always be with you," Angela replied as she let go of Jo and Ellen and stood up. She grabbed where she had left her bloody chakram and put it back on her belt and reached over where she had Absolution waiting. She was the last to go along with Xander. She walked to where their way out was and paused to look at Ellen and Jo one last time…

… True she interacted with the Winchesters more out of the fact that it wasn't them but her and she really didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings but she just needed to think and while too much thinking ended up starting those vicious thought circles, she needed to think and it was always on what was needed in terms of supplies. It wasn't fair to them and it wasn't fair to Sam and yet he kept giving that look of understanding that unnerved her to the point that it scared her.

She had been in situations like Carthage before but it was always the same result and that ended up with her being blamed on some level and hated or extreme dislike…

… "You… talk to Bobby?"

"Ah no." Sam watched as Angela stared at nothing in particular. "He was angry…"

"You don't need to justify it to me, Sam," Angela said softly. She looked at Sam and smiled softly. "I lived with Augie from the time she was a little girl after she went blind. And… a few things that hit hard. I get where he is coming from."

"You know he didn't mean saying he wanted to leave you."

"I know. Really I do. It just hurt at the time." Angela wasn't lying about that. She knew that Bobby had been frustrated at being in the chair. She also suspected that it was in part due to the fact that she didn't remember much of her time with the grizzled hunter…

… Releasing her sleeve, he reached up with his right hand and with his two first fingers he pressed the tips gently to the left side of her neck. He tried not to notice her wide eyed expression of surprise but he couldn't help but look her in the eye as he slowly and almost seductively brought his fingers down the side of her neck down to the collar bone. He finished by leaning forward and planted a kiss in the same spot she did, letting his breath linger slightly before pulling back…

… The expression on her face at first was indiscernible but the way she held his hand… His fingers tightened around her hand gently as she placed her other hand on top of hers and he saw it. He saw the lotus…

 _Now_

The night was cold as the wind howled between the buildings. The shadows stretched across the ground even though there was some light to provide some means of comfort. For the security guard, that meant very little. Even though he had this job for a few years now, he didn't like pulling the night shift in this part of the block. He always thought that there was something strange about this section of warehouses. He heard one too many stories from the other guards. Some talked about ghosts haunting the place. He didn't believe it but still…

It was his luck that he was here patrolling this section of warehouses. He held his flashlight as he made his rounds. He put his hand on his stunner gun but he wasn't overly confident about that. After all what good did it anyone if they had something that could actually kill you like a gun? Still it was better than nothing and he continued with his rounds. As he continued, it seemed that the night became colder and he shivered slightly and his breath decided to fog.

 _Great. Colder winds to add to the ghost stories_.

As the guard rounded the corner, he heard something that was… It caught his attention and he paused to look around. It was quiet as he looked around. He didn't like it overmuch and something was telling him that there was something there. But he couldn't see it. He chose to ignore it for now but he was wary and it had him nervous about the whole area.

It was only made worse when he rounded the corner of another building and he heard noise. It was the unmistakable sound of people and they were trespassing. He decided to check it out. It could be that they were homeless and needed a place to sleep for the night. He wasn't going to begrudge them that as long as they didn't damage any property. Because then he would be sure to hear about it from his boss since it would end up happening on his shift.

The guard edged closer and kept his hand on his stun gun. Sometimes the homeless could get a little crazy and violent. At least the stunners were nonlethal for the most part and it would put the guy down long enough for him to call the police. He followed the sound and he figured that there were a few of them judging by the fact that there was a lot of shuffling and there were multiple voices coming from inside the building he was walking around. Moving closer, the guard found one of the doors to be unlocked. Figuring that they picked the lock, he decided to go in and if he had to call the police if it was something criminal.

The guard came across a group of people and judging from their clothing, they weren't homeless. The opinion then changed to that they were burglars. So that meant he had to call it in. The thing though was that there was really nothing of value in that warehouse and they didn't look like they were going to steal it. Then that made them vandals and that still meant a call to the cops. The guard fished into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Are you certain that they have arrived?"

"Yes. It is the most current incarnation."

"Excellent."

The guard noted that the woman that said that looked particularly pleased. Whatever it was they were up to no good. Curiosity getting the better of him, he inched closer. He noted that the woman was particularly beautiful except for the thin scar on her face. Actually she was beautiful with it but given the way her hair had been styled, she disliked it heartily.

The other two were one man and one woman. They were dressed in black and looked like they might have popped out of one of those spy type movies with plenty of action and all that. The strange thing was they looked a little nervous around the other woman. The man said, "They aren't alone."

"Of course not."

"And they are human," the woman in black said.

"All the better for it," the woman with the scar countered. She seemed to disregard their concerns like there was nothing to worry about it. That clearly indicated that she was in charge.

The woman in black looked at her partner with a nervous expression and added, "They are with a guardian."

"And like anything flesh and blood it can be killed," the woman with the scar said, now clearly getting annoyed with everything that was being said. "So what is the problem with snatching the only pair that keeps those infernal gods in play?" She looked at both of them with a pointed look that also said she would rip out their livers if their answer didn't please her.

The woman looked at her partner again and then at the woman with the scar and replied, "The guardian is one of them… the Abhibhavak of the Destroyer."

The guard frowned in confusion. The word was strange to him and it was obviously foreign and part of a group led by this destroyer. It had him wonder if it was one of those secret groups like the Freemasons or something. It sounded like it and judging from the two squirming under the gaze of the woman with the scar, they were nervous being around them.

The woman with the scar looked at her subordinates with a raised brow. To the guard it was clear that she didn't think too highly of that answer either. He had to admit that it was gutsy especially if the name evoked fear in others. "So?" The woman looked at the pair.

"It's one of them. They can kill us," the male finally said.

"Just as long as you get those two brats before they reach the sanctuary," the woman with the scar countered, now getting angry. "Lucifer wants them so when he finally has everything in place he can take out those simpering fools and their pantheons."

"But it's an Abhibhavak," the man nearly whined, clearly upset that he was not being taken seriously about the threat that faced them in getting their goal.

"And made of meat suits full of puss," the woman with the scar countered in a tone that indicated that she was fast losing her patience with these two and she was not above killing them for the hell of it.

"It's not the man," the woman demon said, "But the weapon. They are forged with the secrets of the Destroyer and he's been known to kill our kind." She took a breath and added, "We have nothing really to counter that."

"And we have nothing to counter the weapon that Little Sister has and she's had her ass beaten a couple of times. A few of them by me." The woman with the scar pointed at herself to emphasize the point that there was a possibility for them to achieve what they were to do.

"True," the woman demon said as she glanced at her partner was an annoyed glance. She had every right since he was shaking like a little girl. It was pathetic. She looked back at her superior and continued, "However, we are not as high on the food chain of our kind. We could easily come close to the ashvins but we'd be dead before we could touch them. It would be wise to send another higher up on the paygrade to make sure that we can take out the Abhibhavak. If you recall, Asmodeus almost killed the Malachi before she was rescued." The women went silent and looked at the other a bit nervous.

It was only for a few seconds but the woman with the scar did think about it and looked at the other and said, "Agreed. But Asmodeus was a fool. While tormenting those close to Little Sister will provoke a reaction, he went about it wrong and ended up dead." She turned around and paced a little while she continued, "Which is why I thought you might report this in to me and which is why I decided to summon someone that will give the guardian of those ashvin brats a beating and ultimately death."

"Who may I ask?" The other woman demon took over the talking.

The woman with the scar turned and grinned almost feral and sadistically at the other before raising her hands and giving two short claps. They sounded like shots that echoed through the building making the guard shudder inwardly since it seemed to hit his spine. And it didn't help that the room suddenly became cold and traveled the entire length of his spine.

It was like a burst of icy cold wind and a man appeared. To the guard he was not buff but he looked in shape. His skin was mocha brown with dark hair that was wavy and cut short. His eyes cold, dark, and void of emotion and it didn't help that he was dressed in a black suit, a pitch perfect black suit. It was enough to make the guard shudder but also look wide eyed since the guy just appeared all of a sudden.

The woman with the scar smiled and gestured at the man, "You peons meet, Devraj. I'm sure you recognize his pay grade."

The other female demon looked at the new arrival and then at the other woman and asked, "A pisacha?"

"Just the thing we need," the woman said giving a slight giggle. "And certainly if he comes across Little Sister."

"What makes you think the Malachi would know about this?" The male finally managed to speak as he eyed the pisacha warily."

"Because it is Little Sister, you idiot," the woman with the scar spat. "How could she not know? She always knows something is going on."

The scarred woman would have continued the rant but she was silenced by the one called Devraj with a pat to the arm and his saying something in a language the guard couldn't understand. He looked around and disappeared with the blowing of the wind that it had the guard wondering where he went and if it were possible in the first place. He looked at the others who were standing there and looking around but not doing anything.

The next thing the guard knew he was grabbed from behind and thrown across the room with astounding force. He flew head over heels and landed on his back and slide along the floor right in front of the three that were standing there. He looked up and he saw as the one called Devraj reappear in a billowing of wind and saying, "He heard everything."

The guard tried to protest but was sushed when the woman with the scar kneeled over him and pressed her fingers on his lips. "You know that it's not polite to listen to other people's conversations now do you?"

The guard stammered and said, "But I didn't hear anything. I was just checking to see if it was some homeless people needing a place to sleep and…"

The guard's lips were pressed upon by the woman. "Don't lie you bag of puss. How much did you overhear?"

The guard tried to lie again. At the end the woman stood up and walked away but the guard didn't miss the signal she gestured towards the one that could disappear and reappear. He looked over and saw the man coming towards him. He heard a high pitched wail and sudden pain. He cried out and all was black. The last thing on his ears was the sound of blood splashing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like the demons are up to something but I wonder who the main player is. Virtual cookies to whoever knows the ringleader. Hint, hint, it's an old favorite. Keep watching for more next time on Kind, Enlightened Giving


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's really simple. The markings on the shin bone of an ox, depending upon how they fall can predict what is to come."

Sam looked at the old bones that were on the table and tried to make sense of the arrangement. He pointed at one and asked, "This means that something good is coming. Right?" He looked up at Haley.

Haley grinned as she rested her chin on her posed hands. She had been teaching Sam a bit about some of the old ways in juju while they were waiting for Dean to come back with the food. It was one of her many ideas to help the younger Winchester with the funk he was in. And she didn't blame him, not after what had happened.

After what happened with Famine, she decided to stick around for a while. Mostly it was to help Dean but then when things started going south on other fronts… it was more now to try and keep things together. And she couldn't blame the parties involved either. Not with everything and Sam did seem to be okay for a bit, more than she expected.

Looking at him she nodded, "Yep." Grinning and trying hard to suppress a giggle, she pointed at another. "That is what the good thing coming is."

Sam humored Haley and looked at where she was pointing. He appreciated her efforts though and it helped a little. But he wasn't depressed about the current situation. He was worried. He was worried and instead of being persistent, he let her go. Not because he wanted her to but she needed to and he knew the signs well enough to know that she needed to think about a few things. But it still stung that she had gone after they had their stint in heaven.

They had been ambushed at their motel room by former friends Roy and Walt. They snuck into his and Dean's room and held him at gunpoint and waited for his brother to wake up. Killing him made sense since he was the one that started the Apocalypse but Dean? Because his brother recognized them and called them out, they shot him too. It was enough to make him want to rip their hearts out but he wanted to boil them alive for hurting her.

Angela had been getting morning coffee when they were ambushed and Sam knew that she would have picked up something off when she approached. At the time that they had shot him, she was in the room and she had done it so quietly, they never saw her coming. Sam had learned this from Dean and the fact that Roy had gotten a lucky shot off and hit her in the back and essentially killing her. When he found out… he wanted to do worse to them.

He found her in heaven and they found out the bad news that God wanted them to back off. Like that was going to happen. But it did linger in everyone's thoughts. Sam didn't know what Angela heard from Joshua and the angel said something to her before they were sent back but it had her in a thoughtful frame of mind along with being pissed at Walt and Roy. For a moment he thought she would go on a hunt for them.

The note she left hurt yes but caused him worry. He saw her words and he understood and he would give her space. The nice thing about it was that they were following her by maybe a day or two behind. But it still wasn't really the same even with Haley keeping them company. He knew what she was trying to do and appreciated it, which was why he made the effort to humor her but he thought her attention should be focused on Dean.

Looking at the marked bone, he tried to make sense of it but he couldn't. He asked her, "So what is it?"

Haley studied Sam. She knew he was only humoring her but he was nice about it and his mood had improved a little. She looked at the bone and looked up at him and decided to fudge a bit since the details would probably just hurt him. She replied, "Your heart's desire."

Sam blinked a bit at that. "Really?"

Haley nodded, "What you want the most will come." She paused a moment and then added, "You just got to have faith."

Sam took in Haley's expression. He still wasn't used to people pointing out his attraction to Angela and her interest in him. Though some were slyer and they aimed to push his buttons about it but still... he thought Haley was just trying to cheer him up or something. He would think about it and nodded a bit. He would have said something but his brother came up and he straightened up and said, "So is this what your grandmother taught you?"

Haley noticed the change in Sam's posture but didn't call him out. She knew Dean was back when he set a box of food on the table and took a seat next to her. She continued the conversation like it was nothing, "She showed me the basics and then I practiced on my own. It helps when I'm looking for omens and things. But it's not as impressive as communicating with the loa."

"You talk to ghosts now, Hale?" Dean had taken a bite of his bacon cheeseburger and then broke a piece off and fed it to Zeppelin. He rubbed the pup's ears to tell him he was a good boy.

"How else am I able to track you… Hunter?" Haley calmly was eating her sandwich when she said it and shot Dean a look and smile.

Dean took in the smirk sent his way. He knew she wasn't kidding. She had her ways and means of finding out where he was and sometimes she would just show up. Other times, he would catch wind of her and track her down. And then there were the prearranged meetings. It was a game and one that he enjoyed and not because of the great sex that came with it but because Haley had a way of making him feel good about himself; that he wasn't a pathetic meat bag that couldn't stop his brother from breaking the last seal.

He really appreciated that she stayed when she came by the salvage yard while Sam was detoxing. And he had no words to adequately explain his feelings when she decided to stay with them for a while making the party a quartet complete with dogs. He did tell her that she didn't have to since he knew that she liked the hunting gig and using her abilities to help people. It reaffirmed that there was such a thing as a good witch.

Looking at her smirk, a small one erupted at the corner of his mouth and he replied, "Bring your game on witch. I'll find ya."

Sam couldn't help but snort at that. He was used to the flirting between the two and while normally he would have rolled his eyes and just walked away, he found this to be different. It still was the kind of thing to roll his eyes at but he had noticed the way his brother looked at Haley and it was vastly different from when they saw Lisa and saved Ben. He did say, "I think she'll catch you first, Dean. She's got more tricks up her sleeve."

Dean turned to look at Sam as the younger Winchester picked out a piece of his chicken and held it out to Moira but above her head. He watched as the pup sat down and then stood up with her paws in the air and steadied herself as Sam put the bit of chicken on the tip of her nose. He thought it was mean for Sam making the pup do that but Moira sat perfectly still until Sam gestured she could eat it. The pup popped her head and the piece of chicken flew into the air and she caught it while still sitting up. She was rewarded by Sam giving her a head rub and one of those biscuits after breaking it in half and feeding them to both pups. He said, "Yeah and I'm only the best at hunting with my buddy Zep. Unlike that sissy dog of yours."

Sam shot a look at Dean. His brother always picked on Moira's size and while both pups have grown in the couple of months that they had them, she was still small as a normal dog. But when she and Zeppelin went full on hunt mode, she was bigger and twice as fierce. Sam pointed that out, "At least she can hunt. Zep uses his nose for two things demons and food."

"He knows what's important," Dean defended his pup. "And he can tell the difference between pie and cake, bitch."

Sam shook his head and ate his sandwich. He was content letting Dean and Haley flirt since it took Dean's mind off the fact that things were not exactly okay. And it allowed him to be with his own thoughts for a while. It was also the perfect opportunity to pick at papers and look for another job. One that was preferably still following Angela.

"Looking for another job?"

Sam read the paper he had picked up and answered his brother, "Yeah."

Dean studied his brother. He knew that Sam had bene picky about their last couple of jobs. He picked up a paper and pointed at the article, "This one looks promising."

"Vagrant did it."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked again and found another, "This one. A guy decided suddenly to quit his job and go on a cross country road trip."

"Life change."

Dean rolled his eyes and would have said something until Sam pushed and article at him. He looked at it and then at Sam with a raised brow, "Dead security guard?"

"Drained dry and looking like someone had scared him to death along with limbs bent in positions that… are not the right one," Sam replied, hoping that Dean didn't notice the location.

Dean made a slight face at that since he could get the picture and looked at the article more. When he learned where the job was he looked over the edge of the paper and narrowed his eyes slightly at his brother, "Seriously?"

Haley took a sip of her tea. She had seen the look and knew what that meant. She was well aware that Sam had been picking jobs that were following the trail of Angela and ignoring others. She knew Sam had it bad for the dhampir and his actions were mostly influenced by his worry and not because he was a lovesick boy. That didn't describe Sam Winchester. No. He was a worrier when it came to the people he loved and he understood her friend's motives at the moment. She just wished that Dean could see beyond the surface sometimes.

"It's a job, Dean," Sam answered quietly.

"And the fact that it's in a town that's two days behind Angie makes no never mind to you?" Dean looked at his brother and added, "Sam, when are you going to get that she doesn't want to be with us?"

"She didn't ditch us, Dean," Sam countered in a calm tone that was more as it appeared than what he felt. "She told us what she was doing."

"Right."

"She didn't ditch us," Sam repeated, well aware that he could lose his temper. "She only left because she was angry at the situation. And you should know better that she left to think it out and to avoid saying or doing something to us that she might regret. Thought you knew that."

"Hey, she's gone off before and told us straight to our faces. She left in the middle of the night leaving a note. A frigging note!"

"And that's why I looked for jobs following her," Sam countered not shouting but staying calm. He understood better why it was effective when Angela didn't act in anger but that cold politeness. "I'm worried about her and I wanna make sure she's okay. If you have a problem with that, then I'll do it on my own."

Sam was gone before Dean could say anything. Haley said nothing during the whole exchange. It was awkward and overall it was something that needed to get out. Dean felt hurt that things went down as they did and because Sam wasn't reacting as he thought he should, it made him angry. She turned to see with relief Sam walking back towards the motel with Moira at his heels. At least Sam wasn't going to take off yet but she got the feeling that he would if Dean didn't want to keep going like this. Taking a breath she said, "He only wants to make sure she's okay. He cares about her."

"I care about her too Hale," Dean pouted.

"You know what I mean. He loves her but he's not sure about it yet."

"Funny way of showing it."

Haley sighed before saying, "He's cautious because he knows her. In case you haven't noticed, Angie's shy around Sam when it comes to intimate feelings. He doesn't want to scare her away."

It put Dean in a thoughtful mood as he finished his burger. He thought about it and eventually tracked Sam down, relieved that he hadn't taken off, and admitted that he was worried too. It wasn't a complete apology but it did put them on similar footing and allowed them to be civil on the way to the town with the dead security guard.

It was eleven by the time Sam was settled in his own room with his dog since it was evident that Haley and Dean were going to 'chase' each other that night. And he wanted to be on his own for the night. He was tired but he sat up on his bed, letting the TV play whatever and petted Moira who was resting in his lap since she was still small enough to do that. He waited until he heard his phone buzz and he reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?"

 _Hi Sam. You're up late._

Sam gave a smile. "So are you," he teased. He continued to smile as he added, "It's good to hear you, Angie."

* * *

The night was typical of most nights. It was fairly quiet and there was hardly anyone out. That is if you didn't know that there were things that went bump in the night. On the other hand the sound of flesh hitting flesh along with hissing and blood spattering was not something you'd typically hear on a typical night… unless you were a hunter.

There was a flash of silver and the head was lopped clean off and it hit the ground with a dull thud. Angela looked down at the body and shook her head as she shook the blood from her blade. All she wanted was a quiet night and quite possibility the kind where she could curl up with a good book and just relax in her motel of choice. But that didn't happen.

It was more of an accident she stumbled upon a vampire nest. She was just passing through the town when she caught the scent of death. It wasn't the kind involving a dead human. It was more of the kind of death that clung to things that pretty much brought in death. She couldn't ignore it so she investigated and at first she thought they were ghouls but it ended being a nest of vampires that had decided terrorizing the town was the way to go. It didn't matter anyway since she had an arsenal to deal with either and she wasn't alone.

She looked down to see Xander licking his muzzle after he had finished taking care of one of the vamps. He had followed her when she made the decision to take off to think for a spell as per his instincts as a Wilder. It was a reminder what she had left behind and she sighed more out of guilt and sadness than anything else.

There was nothing left to do but to get rid of the bodies. Even though she didn't have to really hide the fact that they were vampires since the whole town knew, she still went with being discreet. It was a courtesy and really no one should see that if they weren't dedicated to the life. So she stayed up and hauled the bodies away and burnt them even though she hated the stench of burning flesh.

It was late by the time she got back to the hovel she was staying in and took a shower with the dog since he was dirty too. She let the water run over her body as she massaged her scalp and felt the long strands of hair. It was soothing, almost therapeutic but not quite the same as when Sam brushed her hair or just even touch it. It made her sigh and the guilt came back.

Drying her hair with one of the motel's towels she walked over to the bed where Xander was lounging. He was awake and looking at her expectantly. Smiling she reached over and rubbed his ears as she finished toweling her hair. "Yeah I know boy."

Xander gave a slight whine as he accepted the head rub and the scratch that followed. Angela smiled at the dog, remembering fondly the cases they had in the past before he died. This last job was similar to one they had in the past. Xander led the attack and chomped on the first vamp on the throat. He broke the neck and snapped it off before starting in on the others. It left behind any doubts that he was her dog resurrected and by heavenly means since Castiel confirmed it. Whether or not it was an angel's doing, that was still a mystery but she wasn't going to worry about it. She had her dog back and it was a comfort of sort.

Finishing toweling her hair, she tossed it on the back of the chair and went to sit on her bed. Xander gave a slight whine before shifting and moving to put his head in her lap. She smiled as started rubbing his head as she looked around the room and sighed. She turned to look at the nightstand where there was a letter she had received and she had opened and reopened several times during the last few days. The contents she knew by heart but she read it anyway; it was a bit of help after the events of the past week or so but a poor substitute for what she really wanted.

She knew how it looked when she took off when she did. She left because she was angry and she didn't want to risk hurting the people she loved but also to think more on those events. That was partially the truth. She also needed to think about what happened and mostly about the things that Bobby said and what Joshua told her. And she ran away.

A whine caught her attention and she looked down at Xander as he looked up at her. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the dog before saying, "I know. It's a little past the time."

Reaching over for her cell phone, she held it before dialing the number she kept on speed dial like she did with Bobby and a few other people who were important to her. She waited as it rang and then it picked up. She couldn't help but grin hearing the voice at the other end and teased, "Hi Sam. You're up late."

 _So are you. It's good to hear you Angie._

"It's good to hear you too."

 _You know me. I look forward to your calls. They're… the only thing that keeps me from worrying._

Angela smiled at that, feeling the warmth of his words. She replied, "So you mean to tell me that you aren't worried?"

 _No. Just less worried. And I miss you._

"I miss you too."

 _Still need to think about things a little more? You know Bobby didn't mean you…_

Angela had looked around the room some more as she listened to Sam's voice. He was trying to be helpful and like everything else he did, she appreciated it. She just wished she showed it better. "I know Sam. And I kind of understand it a little bit and… Karen liked me."

 _It would be hard to not like you. You're a good person._

"You're sweet," Angela replied automatically and meaning every word. She looked at the letter and a thought came to mind. "Listen uh… I'm about a couple of days from the Roadhouse." She looked at nothing in particular as she felt her throat convulse a little. She continued, "I have to take care of a few things and… uh… need a pick up." She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

 _Yeah. I'll let Dean know. But uh… we have a job. Found it today._

It wasn't rejection; she heard the regret in his voice. But she knew that Sam would never back down from a job especially after finding it. Even she rarely walked away from a job that she found for reasons that didn't involve possible injury or anything like that. She replied, "It's okay. What I got to do will take a couple of days anyway and I'll wait."

 _Angie, we're only a couple of days away from you. If you want… we could get you and head to it._

It was tempting to agree to that. She really wanted to be back with them but… there were a few things that she had to take care of. She knew that she had to keep things going; it wouldn't do anybody any good if she just let the pieces fall. Regretfully she replied, "No. It's… it's something that I have to do. Responsibility you know. You and Dean take care of it and I'll be there at the Roadhouse waiting."

 _Are you sure?_

 _No._ Angela couldn't help but smile at the tone in Sam's voice. "It's okay, Sam. I'll be fine just like always."

 _Okay but… I can get Dean to swing by and hell I'll do it myself. I was about ready to steal a car and come._

"You'd steal a car for me?"

 _You know what I mean Angie._

"I know," Angela teased, "And I really appreciate the thought. And… I kind of like it when you just take charge like that. It's very… um… attractive." She blushed as she finished since she really couldn't find any other word to describe what she thought of Sam's occasional bursts of taking charge of a situation. She could have described it in terms of being attractive to that alpha male thing but that was taking it a bit too far for her… at least in terms of what was considered proper. She hoped that what she said was enough since she was trying to tell Sam that she was attracted to him.

 _Maybe I should try it more often. As long as it brings a smile to your face._

It sounded cheesy and something she wouldn't expect from Sam Winchester but she had always known that he could wear his heart on his sleeve when he was feeling strong about something in particular. She liked it when a man was able to share his feelings and appreciated it when Christian and Austin came out and said it. Her philosophy then was that the more honest you were, there left little room for doubt. Of course that changed when she admitted to herself about how she felt and everything that followed after that. After the whole thing with Famine, she had been trying to show Sam she meant what she said when she indicated her interest and persistence in keeping it and he seemed to respond in kind too and it let the door open for more to be said and shown.

Deciding to tease gently, she replied, "I thought the teeth would scare you away."

 _Nah. You've always had a nice smile. It's nice to see when you are happy._

It caused a flush to appear on her cheeks but it left Angela feeling happy. She spent another ten minutes talking to Sam about nothing much since it was agreed upon that she would wait for him at the Roadhouse. It ended on a good note and sweet dreams.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like our heroes are separated but with good reason. At least Sam and Angie are talking. So cute! Keep watching for more Kind, Enlightened Giving...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So she said that she would be waiting at the Roadhouse?"

"Yeah," Sam replied as he and Dean walked towards the coroner's office where the body was at. "She said she had responsibilities to take care of and she would wait there."

Dean hummed at that and thought about it. When he met up with Sam after having an interesting night 'hunting' with Haley, he noticed that his brother seemed to be in a good mood. He figured that he had talked to their girl the night before and couldn't resist teasing him about having good phone sex. It pissed the hell out of Sam who told him not to talk about her like that but it was a sign in Dean's book that things were okay. Granted that this relationship was going slower than a grandma on a highway it was still something and at least the whole thing with Famine and the last couple of cases hadn't turned things screwy.

As they walked into the building, Dean said, "Okay so she's gonna be there. You know why?"

"Responsibilities," Sam replied wondering why his brother was being a nosy bitch about it.

"Yeah but the Roadhouse was Ellen and Jo's," Dean pointed out. He then frowned as he thought of something, "Right?"

Sam gave a slight sigh. "Angie's too," he admitted.

"Angie?"

"Yeah. I… uh… figured it out after we met up with them when it opened again." Sam cleared his throat since he was clearly remembering that time when he, Dean and Bobby met up with them and he walked into… It was enough to make him forget that there were other guys ogling her and occasionally would pop up in his dreams with… other… things. "Look can we do this?"

"Yeah," Dean replied with a slight frown at his brother's demeanor but not confused by it since he knew well enough that Sam occasionally had a good dream involving their girl. "Just didn't think Angie would be into owning a place."

"You have no idea," Sam muttered trying to hide his guilt at having snooped.

Dean picked it up and stopped his brother, "Wait a minute, you actually spied on her didn't you?"

Sam didn't look at his brother but at the wall of the hall. It was better than looking at his brother and giving into the urge to give him a punch to the face. He didn't want to say anything but then that would allow Dean to draw his own conclusions and that wasn't good either. Finally he said, "After I figured it out about the Roadhouse… I looked around… and I asked."

Dean thought about it and shrugged, "Well we always knew she had money. Her car tells a story." He gave a pat to Sam's arm, "So anything that would make life interesting?"

"No stripper joints if you are asking," Sam countered as he turned to continue walking. He gave a slight shrug since he had some idea of a few things. "Invested interest in the Academy among other things."

"You're not gonna tell me are ya?"

"Ask her if you wanna know."

Dean knew that Sam was going to be adamant about this one. True he had always known that Angela had money. She admitted it and she did come from old family money; pretty much she was nobility and that was from her time. It was just a surprise to find out the things that she had dabbled in over the years before she met them. He certainly liked the fact that she understood dominatrix stuff and knew how to escape handcuffs. Other things he was never sure because of the way she offered the information but it was her. "Okay then."

"You done?"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist Francis. Just curious." Being sly, he muttered just loud enough for Sam to hear, "Stalker."

Sam wanted to slug his brother but they had a job to do and it wouldn't do any good for Dean to show up looking like he was in a bar fight. He merely shot a glare at his brother and led the way. He didn't stalk her. He worried about her and there was a fucking difference. He l…

"What can I do for you?"

"Agents Plant and Page," Dean took over, interrupting his brother's thought. He showed his badge the same time Sam showed his and continued, "We're here about the security guy that was bent like a pretzel." He maintained his composure even though he was certain Sam was going to go on about his not being tactful with an elbow or something.

The coroner peered at Dean and then replied, "A pretzel is an apt way of putting it but not quite." He motioned for the two Winchesters to follow him in.

The coroner's words were right as Sam and Dean were treated to a body that was a bit of an eye opener. It was something that had Dean later saying once they were out, "Definitely not a pretzel."

Sam was looking at his phone at the image he had snapped. It was something that he had found on the body while the coroner was explaining what had happened or rather what he thought had happened. It was an interesting mark and it looked like a tattoo. That was partially the reason it interested him and the other was that it was unusual to have. He wasn't sure and a bit of research would be involved.

"You even with me, Sam?"

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brother, "Yeah, just looking at something I found on the body." He showed his brother.

Dean took a look at the picture that Sam took on his phone and frowned, "You got a picture of a tattoo?"

Sam shrugged, "Something unusual about it. Looks like it's from India or something." He looked at the image to get a better look. "Might have something to do with why our guy looked…"

The guard's body had been bent into a position that not even most yoga instructors would consider. It was almost like something out of those horror movies with demonic possession and the body was all twisted into a contortionist act gone wrong. The difference was that this was done deliberately since it had been positioned in a sans siens position and the arms were bent backwards and positioned like it was in a statue. The head was on backwards. It was definitely not Dean's pretzel description.

Dean looked at the image and then thought about it. "I don't know."

"Just a thought," Sam offered, "Maybe Haley found something at the place where they found the body."

Dean was in agreement with that. The nice thing with more than two was that more ground was covered. And while he was a bit concerned that someone might notice Haley's unusual methods, he trusted her judgement and she had the dogs with her. "Probably. Right now I need a drink or something to get that out of my head," he replied before picking up the pace to get to the Impala while he called to check up on Haley.

Sam had to agree that it was unusual but definitely not the weirdest thing they had come across. While the job called for a certain amount of weird things happening, they had seen things that they had never come across before courtesy of knowing Angela. He was tempted to call and ask her what her opinion was but decided against it. As much as he knew she would want to be involved if it was serious and would be curious about it, he wanted to give her some sense of normalcy and the space she was asking for. True she said that she would come and she sounded tempted to join them but… It was the right thing in his mind and she probably had to lay a few ghosts to rest with the Roadhouse.

They were able to get some more information from Haley when they met up with her and she was doing whatever she could to soothe the agitated dogs. The first thing she said was, "I think we are dealing with a demon."

"Demons?" Dean raised his brow at that since he hadn't really seen a demon do what he saw. "A demon did this?" He held up the picture he had taken for Haley.

Haley made a face at what she saw. "No idea but there was definitely a demon or demons around. They were the clue." She pointed at Moira and Zeppelin who were nosing each other in rare fit of affection since they scuffled more often but it was more to soothe.

Dean shrugged as Moira then batted Zeppelin away and offered, "Well Zep's a tracker."

"There's a lot more to it than that," Haley replied, "The point is, they gave the warning growl when I was outside the building but inside, they were spitting mad." She gestured at Moira, "Never thought a little dog could get huge."

"For a runt she's alright," Dean allowed more to tease Sam since the man defended his dog like there was no tomorrow. "So did you find anything?"

"Sulfur in one area but that was it. Zep tried to track them but it was like they appeared in one place and that was it." Haley thought about it for a moment as she retraced her steps from her examination of the warehouse.

It hadn't been hard to gain access to the place having passed herself off as a K9 unit though it took some convincing to explain the presence of two dogs that had the coloring of Rottweilers and tails and tails and posturing of an Irish wolfhound. Most cops were used to seeing bloodhounds or German Shepherds. She managed to convince the locals that she was looking for possible trails of the perp and she brought them in. It did help that they were still puppies and put on the cute act.

To say that they were well trained was a bit of a fib. They were trained in terms of the hunt but they were still learning since they were puppies. Haley heard the growls while she was talking to the locals to gain access but luckily no one was paying attention at the time. It really went through the roof when they entered the building and puppies reacted quickly, growing larger and looking like beasts from hell. Luckily no one was around but it would be a good thing to remind the Winchesters to teach them how to behave around civilians.

Zeppelin found the main concentration and sniffed in a circle but also found one trail and that was it. When Haley gave his command to track he sniffed in a circle again and whined when he couldn't find anything else. It was creating a whole level of weird as she looked around. She did find something that seemed out of place and took a picture of it to show the Winchesters later.

She left with the most polite of thanks and headed towards the motel. Like Sam, she was curious about the thing she had found and it had her wondering if it would be okay to give her friend a call. She didn't get a chance to since the Winchesters arrived and they started comparing notes, which was where they were at with Haley explaining what happened. She looked at the Winchesters and shrugged, "So… have you ever heard of demons just being in one area and then nowhere else?"

It was a bit odd and both Winchesters shook their heads. Dean said, "Well demons can move like angels but they usually move around. Not stay in one spot."

Sam in the meantime had gone to his laptop and opened it to look for reference to the image he had taken. They had strange before but this was even stranger for him and Angela wasn't even around to offer input. He started a search and toyed with the idea of calling Bobby for some help and it crossed his mind to call her. He didn't want to interfere even though she would come if it were a serious situation. He, Dean and Haley could handle it.

Dean noticed his brother working his laptop magic and gave a slight eye roll. "You're still going on about that tattoo?"

Haley took interest and went to peer over Sam's shoulder. "What tattoo?"

"Just something I found. Could be something or nothing."

"It's a tattoo," Dean countered, "You've gotten them yourself."

"Only because Angie drew on my arm," Sam countered looking up and pointing at his brother to emphasize his point.

"She drew on your arm and you ended up with tattoos?" Haley was interested in that. She took a look to see if they were still there.

"They're gone," Sam offered as he looked at the screen. "It was only a temporary thing."

"Yeah and that was after she kicked you out of her dream," Dean offered.

Sam said nothing else but continued to scroll through images. He did push his phone towards Haley to take a look. "But that's what I found."

Haley looked at it and her eyes widened slightly. "Um… I guess that it is no ordinary tattoo." When the Winchesters looked at her she pulled out her phone. She sifted through the image and then held it up for them to see.

* * *

It had been a means of making it up to Ellen. Angela always thought it had been her fault that the Roadhouse had been destroyed. Even though the circumstances were beyond her control at the time; actually she really had no direct role in it. She still felt it was her responsibility and Ellen was like a mother to her and Jo was the little sister that she doted upon. She had to make it right.

She knew that Ellen would be too proud to accept it as a gift and in truth, her money didn't mean much to her. She was rich yes but she didn't flaunt it. So she proposed it as an investment meaning that she basically said that she had plans to rebuild the Roadhouse but needed investors. It was crap but it was acceptable to Ellen. They would have a home and there was also a sort of base of operations for all hunters.

The Roadhouse had been built looking like it did before but with a few modifications along with special requirements. When it had been done, Angela had done a couple of 'girl's night' hunts with Jo and Ellen and the Winchesters and Bobby got to see the new digs. Thinking about it brought a slight smile to her face since that was when she had been a little bold and that was after she decided to have a little fun with Jo. It was worth it since it brought back nice memories of when Jo was growing up and the things she taught her.

Looking at the outside of the place that was built as a reminder of another home, Angela sighed as she leaned against her car. The wind was a gentle breeze and it played with her long locks like it did the tall grasses of the plains. It was held out of her face by the braid made to look like a headband and showed off how long her hair really was. She had started wearing it long after the incident with Famine and Sam commented that he liked it. Plus, she really liked her long hair and if she had to pick one thing to be vain about, it would be her hair.

A slight whine caught her attention and she looked down to see Xander looking at her with a pensive expression. She gave a smile and reached in to rub his ears before letting him out of the sedan she bought for nothing. She could have technically taken Deanna on her trip but she decided against it. And she couldn't take the motorcycle since there was no place for Xander to ride since he wasn't going to go alone if only for Sam's peace of mind.

Letting Xander out, she straightened up and looked at the place. There were a couple of trucks, the kind of vehicles you would see hunters drive so that meant there was still business going on as usual. She adjusted her coat, the chocolate brown one that was her particular favorite and checked to make sure she had her chakram and Absolution with her. Once couldn't be too careful and it was a known fact that the Roadhouse had its fair share of bar fights because of disagreements and that was putting it mildly.

Satisfied that she had what she would need, she headed towards the door with Xander in tow. She paused to listen to see if anything was out of place. It recalled her to memory when she overheard Walt and Roy talking to Dean when they were ambushed. She had been getting coffee and was on her way to wake them when she heard voices. She regretted leaving the dogs in her room but she couldn't take them to get coffee and they felt the need to be with her the night before.

She had opened the door and ended up in heaven meaning that she had died. She remembered very well how it felt as she leaned forward to listen. Her eyes widened as she heard the voices inside. Her throat began to convulse.

"Yeah we caught up with them and took care of the bastards."

"We took care of the guys that started the Apocalypse."

Angela had no trouble remembering that voice. It was the last one she heard before the shotgun shot that hit her in the back. She had sworn, like Dean had, that if she caught sight of them she would make them regret what they did. Actually Dean threatened to kill them and she would like to do the same but only to those that deserved it. With those two… she wanted to torture them and give them a taste of what it truly meant to have hell on earth.

Silently she opened the door and slipped in with Xander at her heels. He had a low rumble in his chest but it was too low to be heard by the occupants in the bar. She narrowed her eyes as she looked towards the source of the voices. Silently she stepped through the shadows.

There was a group surrounding Walt and Roy and they were listening, some with disbelief and disdain. There was one by the bar looking a little nervous about the whole thing while getting a round of beers. Angela swept around to gain advantage as she kept her eye on the group. Some of them she recognized and others she wasn't sure of but she knew their type.

"Are you saying that you killed the Winchesters?"

"Yeah," Walt replied, "We killed the bastards that started the Apocalypse." He grinned smugly as he took a swig of his beer.

One of the hunters raised his brow, unbelieving of the whole thing and asked, "How did you get past her?"

"What?" Walt looked at the questioning hunter.

The one who questioned him repeated, "How did you get past her?" He looked at Walt in the eye. "After all, most everyone here knows that the Winchesters have a longstanding acquaintance with only the best of demon slayers."

Angela smirked at that. She knew who the questioning party was and she knew that he didn't exactly buy what had happened or what those two blokes said. She kneeled slowly to pet Xander and keep him calm while she figured out what to do. She decided to listen to the conversation to see what would happen next.

Walt looked at Roy and then everyone there before sitting back smugly replying, "Took care of her."

There were some murmurs going about. The one who questioned Walt looked long and hard at Walt. He leaned forward and replied, "Then you made a terrible mistake there my friend." He leaned back and took the beer that was proffered by the barkeep.

"What do you mean?" Walt looked at the one who was questioning him.

The one who was questioning the entire account smirked at the man. He glanced towards the shadows and then at the two men and replied, "You have made a mistake. You did not take care of her."

"Yes we did," Roy pointed out. "She attacked me and Walt here shot her in the back with a shotgun."

Angela decided that it was time to come out of hiding. If it became a fight, the odds would be on her side. She stepped out and replied in an almost sultry voice, "Oh of course you did. I remember how painful that was."

It was hilarious to see the looks on Roy and Walt's faces as she stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes were narrowed to indicate how angry she was with the pair. She fought the urge to lash out and kill them. She looked at them with a long and hard stare.

"No. You're dead," Walt pointed out, "I shot you myself."

"You did," Angela replied with a nod as she took a couple of steps forward. The others moved back except for the one that was the doubter. He watched in amusement. "I died but I came back. It's one of those weird quirks about being named a malachi, specifically the Malachi of Absolution."

Walt and Roy looked at her as she inched forward. She wasn't lifting a limb in a threatening way. In fact her posture wasn't threatening at all but it was enough to scare the hell out of Walt and Roy. Roy was wavering but Walt was a bit tougher than that but still a coward. He scoffed, "You? A bloodsucker?"

Angela chuckled at the assessment, "You really should know the difference and…" She leaned in close so that her face was inches from theirs. "And I know what you have done. The both of you are murderers."

"We did the world a favor," Walt countered angrily. "Sam Winchester set Lucifer free and we all suffer."

"Oh I didn't mean that," Angela replied, "Though I will confirm that yes the last seal was broken but you two pisswads didn't bother to find out what was being done about it. The ones who dared to stand up to Lucifer and paid with their lives." She looked at the others who were watching. She was well aware that Xander was there providing a barrier to her by making himself larger and he was threatening enough. "No, I meant the innocents who are like me or even not like me that just wanted to live in peace." She glared long and hard at Walt and Roy, well aware that her eyes were flaring, indicating her power.

"They were monsters!"

"They wanted to live in peace! You murdered them!" Her teeth had elongated to its full length. She looked at the others who were looking at her warily. They weren't making a move though to attack her. "They wanted to be left alone and you killed them for crimes they hadn't committed or because you felt like it. You are not hunters." She straightened up and started to walk away.

Walt was red with anger and embarrassment. He stood up and shouted, "We are hunters. We kill monsters and someone should have killed you!"

It was a mistake to make for Walt to put his hand on her. He found himself in an arm lock that should have broken his arm but merely caused a sore shoulder. Angela gripped him hard and had her teeth out. It looked like she was going to kill him but all she said was, "I have been killed times over and yet I am still alive. But you won't be if I ever see you again in my bar."

With a hard kick to his rear, Angela sent Walt and Roy packing. She looked at the others and said, "Let this be known that the Winchesters are doing what they can to stop the Apocalypse. If you dare come after them, you deal with me… and him." She pointed at Xander.

No one protested and went to do their work. Angela took a breath and walked over to the bar and leaned on it. She looked at the barkeep and said, "Sorry I'm late Mel."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Sam, Dean and Haley handle a case and Angie goes to the Roadhouse only to meet up with two people she'd like to tear apart. Stay tuned for more Kind, Enlightened Giving...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I know you said that you were coming but did you have to scare everyone in the bar?"

Angela chuckled as she took a sip of her beer. She glanced at the other patrons. They went about their business, with a few giving her pats on the shoulder. None seemed to mind that she basically kicked Walt and Roy's asses out and it was her bar though they had been used to seeing Ellen and Jo around the place. She looked at the barkeep and replied, "Well I was going to just walk in but then I heard their voices."

Melvin, Mel to his friends, shook his head in a knowing manner. He leaned on the counter and replied, "I know but sweetie, seriously the whole creeping through the shadows and then the vamping out… not good for business in a bar full of hunters. Especially considering that you had to bring the beast."

Angela shrugged her shoulders as she glanced at Xander who was behaving like nothing was wrong. She picked up her beer and took another sip. "Most of them know me personally and others know about me and I think I made it perfectly clear…" She let it drop since she turned to look at a group that had been watching her since she had thrown out Walt and Roy. She knew they were still unsure about her since she obviously made her vampire heritage known. "Besides there's always a few."

"You really believe that?"

"I know it." Angela gave a knowing look as she took another sip of her beer. "Mel, I know you called me and to be honest I should have called you after…"

"Hey," Mel put a hand on her forearm. He gave her a look of concern. "You needed time and I'm used to it."

"It's not fair to you Mel and it wasn't fair to Ellen or Jo." Angela studied the bar and rubbed her fingers on the counter. She remembered all the times that Ellen had scolded her about remembering what a phone was. "But… I thought that it was better that they have minimal contact with me. Call it a sense of protection."

Melvin nodded and replied, "Ellen said that's what you do. And it's what I've seen since the day I met you." He turned to check on the stock of alcohol and to serve a hunter another beer. "And if it hadn't been for Jo, I would have been dead by that thing she was hunting."

"And I didn't teach her enough and she's dead." Angela picked at a peanut shell and threw it on the bar. She turned around to lean against the bar and survey the setting. She pursed her lips as she remembered the few choice memories in the Roadhouse both old and new.

Melvin shook his head as he went to the back to get more beer and other supplies. After the excitement of the day it seemed that the hunters were willing to part with their money to drown away the adrenaline rush that came. He studied the hunter that actually didn't intimidate him at all. True she appeared scary especially when she vamped out but he took it easily. The last few weeks had been hard and he hadn't wanted to contact her but he really needed her to pay attention to the Roadhouse and to ask what she wanted done since she was now the single owner.

Angela knew that Melvin called her there because he needed her help. And she needed to decide the fate of the Roadhouse. She was now the sole owner and the reality had set in. She had ignored it since Ellen and Jo died because she didn't want to be reminded of the fact that she had outlived others she had come to care for and that was one of the reasons she was terrified about her budding relationship with Sam. She was afraid to lose him and it was wreaking havoc with her ability to do her job.

She looked at the hunters that were talking and passing on information. She thought about earlier times when she would drop in unexpectedly to see Ellen and Jo. The same kinds of people were there; hunters taking a load off and sharing information and stories. Not much had changed on that course. She looked all around the place and remembered fondly when Jo exclaimed that it looked just like the old place.

 _Do have that photographic memory or something Angie?_

"Place looks like crap but she's sturdy."

Angela shifted to see a youngish man looking at her with a bemused expression. The hair looked like those hairstyles that had been popular in the 80s and 90s that gave the impression of a good boy that was also a jock. Looking at the physique, Angela could make that assessment. The guy was thin but not skinny and he was well toned indicating that he worked out. She raised her brow and reached for her beer, "That was the point. Most people wouldn't think about coming here. Unless they were a lost tourist."

"We've had a couple of those," the guy replied with a laugh.

Angela studied him and replied as she took a sip, "I bet that was interesting."

"Yep and Mel was so polite about showing them to a place down the road." The guy leaned against the bar and grabbed a beer. Popping the cap, he took a swig and continued, "You did a good thing with those two. Most of these guys can't stand them."

"Yeah and Mel is always the polite one even though he's got more muscle than you."

"Yeah, he can bench press me and I love it." The guy grinned as he took another sip. "Well I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Kenny." He held out his hand.

"Angela," Angela replied, taking the proffered hand. "Most call me Angie. I don't have to give you my life history now do I?"

Kenny shook his head, "Nah. Mel told me about you and I did meet you just not officially. The last time you came by."

"So Ellen and Jo knew you?" Angela turned to lean her elbows on the bar. She studied the guy and decided that he was okay.

"Ellen hired me on to manage the books and do a little work on the side. Mostly finding things and the like," Kenny replied with a shrug. "I can pretty much track things like omens and stuff. It's come in handy when needed." He paused for a moment and then said, "She used to call me a geek with a cellular phone but I was a badass."

Angela hummed at that as she recalled another badass with computers. "Well you're not Dr. Badass but if you're any good you'll earn the title badass." She looked at Kenny and grinned. "So you and Mel have been keeping the place up?"

"Yeah. Had to since Jo was keen on hunting and Ellen just…" Kenny made a gesture and made a face. "And a whole lot of WWAD if you catch my meaning."

"Knowing Ellen… yeah." Angela took another sip of her beer and put it on the bar. She looked at the bottle and what was left of the liquid and thought for a moment. "I'm sorry you guys had to run the show for this long. I just…" She shrugged, not sure of what to say.

"Hey, we didn't mind and we get it." Kenny patted Angela on the shoulder. "A lot of these guys come in here talking about the end results as I call it. It's serious stuff and when you've been partners for so long… I get it. Me and Mel are partners and more than that."

Angela chuckled at that, "I figured." At the look Kenny was giving her she explained by tapping her nose. "Believe me I've smelled things worse than sex on people."

"And I don't think I want to know how you know what sex smells like," Kenny replied glad to confirm that the stories of Angela's ability to sniff out shit was true.

"I live with a guy who just goes out and gets it much like a beer or a sandwich."

"Ah I see you met Kenny." Melvin came back carrying a box with a couple of folders on top. He took in the looks that he was receiving and grinned, "I see Angie here has told you about being able to smell sex." He set the box down on the counter and continued at the speechless look Kenny was giving him, "Did you know that she can even tell what kind of sex she can smell?"

Angela couldn't help but start to chortle at that. She knew that Melvin was going to have fun with this and it was her fault when she said without thinking that Jo smelled like sex when she came back. It started the Ellen Inquisition and her apologizing to Jo and telling Ellen off that Jo was a grown woman. Unfortunately Melvin had been around and never let her live it down. Still it was funny since it was more or less catering to the fact that her olfactory senses were now the equivalent of her Wilder.

Kenny looked at Angela and then Melvin and replied, "You're fucking me right?"

"I know that he is," Angela murmured. She noted that Melvin was chuckling and pointed at him, "He smells like man sex." She pointed at Xander, "He is looking for sex." She then leaned in close and whispered to Kenny, "And you smell like the opposite sex."

Kenny looked at Angela and managed to pick up on the double meaning of her words. He stared wide eyed at the woman more out of surprise and awe than embarrassment. "Okay, that is really… Well not creepy but interesting. How… how…"

"My nose," Angela replied, "A little quirk after a job involving the powers that be." She wasn't certain how well Kenny and Melvin knew about the stuff she knew. True they knew about the supernatural but only what Ellen and Jo brought them in on. Hell she got the same look of awe when they realized that she was not a full blooded vampire. "After that, I did start noticing things. I've always been able to sniff out evil ass shit. Hell Dean could tell you I sniffed out ghost or poltergeist. It's just amplified."

"And it's been entertaining," Melvin put in as he put the folders to the side.

Kenny, after getting over his shock, said, "Hell yeah." He leaned on the counter and looked at Angela. "Oh I hope you don't mind but I kept up the stuff of intel gathering and I pass it along to a hunter needing a job. Mel juices them up and I give them a job."

"Not my fault they douse themselves in alcohol. I just impose the limits."

"After you ask me to play bouncer."

Angela chuckled at the banter. She always liked it when people could banter back and forth in an almost argumentative fashion. It was a testament to how well they knew each other. "It's fine Kenny. In fact that is what I wanted to talk to the both of you about."

Melvin got down to business and asked the last of the hunters to leave. He closed the door and made sure it was locked. It was business after all and not the kind that others should hear. He walked back to the bar and pulled out a good bottle of whiskey. He poured three glasses. He passed them out and said, "Alright bitches, what's the score?"

Angela grinned at Melvin. The man had no qualms going all feminine and she rather liked it since it was full of candor and down to the point. She always appreciated straight to the point. She looked at Kenny and noted that he was serious too. She nodded, "Okay then assholes…" She paused when they laughed at her. "First off the Roadhouse is staying open so a drink to that."

The three of them took a shot with Kenny giving a cheer. Angela downed her drink like it was nothing from years of practice and the fact that she just didn't get drunk off of alcohol. That was a secret that Jo had taken to the grave and the Winchesters were particularly careful though that was more on Sam's end than Dean's. She tapped the bar for another shot and continued, "There are a few changes that I think are in order. Nothing major. Just because of occupants and the clientele."

Kenny shot a look at Melvin and then said, "Well I'm curious about what you have in mind. Ellen always said that it was scary not knowing what you though until you said something. Had no idea if you were going to talk about life and death or something mundane like peaches and cream. Ow!"

Melvin had elbowed Kenny but Angela waved it off. It was no harm, no foul. It felt good to be talking about good times with the people that were now gone. She waved him off, "Don't be a bitch honey. It's okay because I know for a fact that Sam hates that look." She smiled knowing that they were going to ask but later. She continued, "I'm thinking changes that would make this more or less like a B&B for hunters."

"I like the way you think," Melvin said. He poured more shots and started giving ideas more to bring laughs than anything else but it kept the discussion going into the early evening.

* * *

The darkness was like a blanket as it covered the landscape. The trees looked like they were nothing more than dead twigs sticking in the dirt. Intermittently there were buildings, namely houses that dotted that landscape. Occasionally there was a cow or two if they passed a farm but other than that, there was nothing exciting for the two young boys sitting in the backseat of the SUV they had been riding in since this morning.

They had been traveling since the day before and it was long and boring with only a few rest stops in between to cater to necessary wants aka food, bathroom and gas. At night they stayed at motels that were at the edge of town or out in the middle of nowhere. When asked, they told that they were on a road trip with their family. That was the story and no one really questioned it.

"Are you still awake?"

One of the boys looked at the drive that had spoken with large dark brown eyes and replied, "It's too bumpy to sleep, Banwari. Dasra makes weird noises." He shot a look at his brother.

Dasra, looking just like his brother glared and countered, " _You're_ the one that makes noises Nasa." He blew a raspberry for good measure along with a punch.

"When did you get so violent?"

"When you started being a jerk."

The bickering went back and forth until the driver said in a calm yet stern tone, "Boys."

Both boys were quiet and murmured in the tone often associated with contrite kids on those dumb TV shows, "Sorry Banwari."

The driver couldn't help but grin a little at it. He was used to it having been with the boys for the past five years as their guardian. It was a job he didn't take lightly and it was one that was full of interesting challenges considering how he had heard that they were mild mannered. He figured it was a front since the bickering was something he dealt with on a daily basis. He adjusted the vehicle and said, "I know it's not exactly fun riding in the car all day but you need to take whatever chance you can and sleep since we can't stop often."

"It's not really comfortable," Dasra said as he brushed his dark locks out of his eyes.

"I know. It's not comfortable for me but sometimes you have to work with it," the guardian replied. He checked the sign they passed and gave a grin. At least there was some light at the end of the tunnel. "Besides I believe we may be able to find a place."

"Really?" Both boys perked up. The idea of getting out of the car for the night was appealing. It didn't matter where as long as the beds were comfy and there was running water that actually could get hot. "Where?"

"It's a place that will be safe for you two."

The boys gave a slight eye roll. Of course it had to be safe. Banwari was good at his job and that was the one thing he insisted upon no matter what. Dasra replied, "Okay. But can you tell us where it's at?"

"It is a safe place. The people that go there are warriors. The place is owned by one and a very special one."

"Meaning that he or she impressed you with a back kick."

"Nasatya!"

Banwari chuckled and replied, "Yes Nasatya. This person is very special. And very honorable." He switched his lane to pass by a car that was on the highway. "It will be a couple of hours. So I suggest you get some sleep."

The boys scowled as they sat back in their seats. It was typical when it came to the treat of a motel. It usually was a couple of hours away so that they were so tired they didn't know which way was up. Most of the time, they pulled over and parked in an empty lot or a field and curled up on the seat and that ended up with one or both of them grumbling.

Banwari merely chuckled at that. He was used to it and while he did have to issue discipline on occasion he liked the boys. He didn't forget how important they were which was why he did things the way he did. He just hoped that where they were going they would be able to stay a couple of days. He needed to check in and make sure that things were clear. With everything going on, you couldn't take any chances. He checked the mirror before activating his hands free set and dialed the number. He waited until it picked up before speaking in his native tongue since it was easier.

It was more than a couple of hours but by the time the boys would have noticed, they were fast asleep in the back seat. Banwari had stopped to get gas since they were running low and it wasn't more than a few miles from the place. It wouldn't do any harm. He filled up the tank while keeping an eye out on the traffic. It wasn't a major thoroughfare but he still kept an eye on his surroundings. One couldn't be too careful.

When he finished filling up, he went inside to get his change. He looked at the attendant and asked for change after grabbing one of those weird Gatorade things and a cup of coffee. He brought his purchases to the attendant and waited.

"Everything good?"

"Fine thank you," Banwari replied as he waited.

"Late night travelling?"

"I like to travel at night. Less traffic."

The attendant hummed and got the change for the gas and handed the receipt to Banwari who accepted them with thanks. The attendant said, "Have a nice night."

Banwari took his purchases and with a curt nod walked out. He got to the car and checked once more before getting in. He checked on the boys before starting the engine and pulling out of the station. He took a sip of the coffee and adjusted for the last few miles down the road. Then he could relax a little.

He hadn't gone more than a couple of miles when something hit on his side with a loud crash and ran him off the road. The SUV slid off the road with a squeal and the sound of crunching metal and smashed glass. Banwari tried to keep the SUV on the road but the force from the vehicle was too much and he was forced off and the vehicle flipped over.

Dasra and Nasatya had been asleep until they had been jolted awake by the vehicle being rammed into. They gasped awake and looked out the left and saw the headlights of the vehicle ram them again. Collectively they gasped as the vehicle hit and theirs flipped over and rolled off the road.

It was a jostling ride as the SUV rolled over. For the boys it was seeing the world turned over and over. The only thing that kept them from being tossed about were their seatbelts. They grunted with each turn until the SUV slammed against a tree. The world went black as it came to rest against the tree. The smoke began to rise from the engine and drift lazily towards the night sky as the other vehicle came to a stop.

Nasatya opened his eyes and blinked blearily as they looked around to find that the world wasn't looking right. After a moment he realized that the world was upside down. Looking around he saw the arm of his brother dropping down to the ground. He grunted, "Dasra?"

Dasra opened his eyes and looked around and saw his brother. "Nasa?"

Before Nasatya could say anything, he sensed it and gasped. He turned his head and saw a pair of feet coming towards them. He knew his brother sensed it too since Dasra's head turned at the same time. The person coming towards them was not a good person. It was one of them. And it was coming after them. The thought had them frozen in fear.

"Get out."

Both boys turned and looked at their guardian. They saw him struggling to get undone and he was bleeding from a cut on his head. Dasra was closest and habitually reached out towards the cut. He was stopped by Banwari's hand. He gasped and looked at Banwari.

"Get out. Both of you," Banwari repeated. He looked at the pair of brothers as he managed to get his seat belt undone. He looked at Nasatya and said, "Nasatya, get your brother and get away."

"Banwari…" Nasatya began.

"Get away. The both of you." Banwari swiped at them with a knife and cut the seat belts. "Make your way down to the Roadhouse. It's down the highway. Trust no one except the one who bears the silver blade."

Both boys blinked as they fell to the ground. At the same time Banwari had managed to get himself free and crawled out through his side. The boys watched as their guardian stood up to whoever was there and began to fight. It was Nasatya that grabbed his brother and encouraged him to come, "Come on Dasra."

They managed to get out through the front passenger side and run a bit down the side of the highway. They turned to see their guardian fighting the one who ran them off the road. They could see the other vehicle, a rather large truck smashed and smoking a bit. They could even see the track of the rollover but their attention was held on the one fighting their guardian.

It was not a man fighting their guardian. It was not even human. It was something else. They didn't know what it was but they both knew that it was evil. And they knew that it was something after them. It was why their guardian was assigned to them and was now fighting that thing. Dasra watched with a wide eyed expression until that thing turned slightly.

Whether it was the light or something, the look of that thing had Dasra gasp. He wasn't sure of what he saw but it was enough to have him stop in his tracks. It was then that his brother grasped his arm and tugged him away. Dasra followed his brother into the night. Both brothers ran. They ran as they had been instructed and headed down the highway towards the place they had been told to run.

* * *

 **A/N:** So it looks like Angie is taking care of things at the Roadhouse but something is happening and it ain't friendly. Keep watching for more Kind, Enlightened Giving...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam knew something was off the moment he opened his eyes. He looked around and realized that it was because he was currently serving as a pillow for two puppies and one of them was currently curled upon his stomach and was really heavy. He made a low noise of annoyance since he knew that his brother and Haley were still asleep.

The puppy gave a low moan and looked at Sam with big brown eyes. It didn't move but instead burrowed onto Sam's stomach. It made the weight heavier while making the puppy look more pathetic. It gave a low whine.

Sam grunted from the sudden weight and growled out, "Zep. Come on."

The puppy gave a slight whine. When Sam gave the look, it moved but looking pathetic as his ears drooped as well as the whiskers. He did move off of Sam's stomach and huddled on the bed where he had taken up residence to sleep the night before. He put his head on his paws and looked at Sam with a drooping expression.

Sam couldn't stay annoyed with the puppy for long. Now that he could actually breathe comfortably he sat up and reached over and rubbed Zeppelin on his ears. He muttered in a low voice, "Mission pathetic is what you are."

Zeppelin perked up when Sam rubbed his ears and gave the hand a lick. He was joined by his sibling and Sam couldn't resist giving her a rub. Maybe he was a bit of a pushover with them but they did do what he asked them to do when he gave an order. Hell they were quick to follow his lead when it was serious and he had been working with Moira on watching for hand gestures and sounds. Zeppelin seemed to be content with the basics much like Dean but Sam taught him a few things. It certainly was fun to tease his brother about his ability to get the pup to do things.

Making like stealth, Sam went about getting ready for the day. Normally he would be in his own room since he didn't want to be around with this game his brother and Haley had that was almost like a weird form of porn. The words they said… not something he wanted to get into. As it were they were a little short of funds and for the most part he wanted to get the job done and over with and get to the Roadhouse. Besides it wasn't too bad since they had done that a couple of times with Angela.

Things perked up a bit with coffee and a bagel at a nearby café where he sat to read a paper. The puppies were underneath the table. Moira was behaving and just watching the people while Zeppelin was shamelessly trying to solicit a piece of bagel and cream cheese. Sam resisted all efforts as he read the paper until he decided to be nice and broke off a small piece for both. It was then he got a phone call and recognized the number from the cop that they had talked to yesterday. He answered it and what he heard had him pause. He took down the information and thanked the person on the other end and that he would be there.

Half an hour later had Sam, Dean, Haley and the dogs at the side of the highway and looking at the smashed SUV and the other wrecked vehicle. Sam was looking at the landscape and down the highway when Dean came up to him and said, "Sheriff said that the SUV was rammed off the road but the body… says it was like our other guy."

Sam heard his brother but his attention was on the highway and the direction. "Really?"

Dean gave a slight tap to his brother's shoulder, "Hey, what's up?"

"This is only about half an hour from the Roadhouse," Sam pointed out as he continued to look down the highway in the direction of the Roadhouse.

"And you think that this has something to do with Angie?"

Sam turned to look at Dean with a bland expression. He didn't really know what to think at the moment. Maybe it was a major coincidence but given the crap they had been through and knowing that she was important to the angels… he wasn't going to discount it but he couldn't be paranoid about it. That didn't get any one anywhere and he trusted her. He had to since she gave it so freely and still trusted him. He said, "I don't know but it…"

"Sounds like a coincidence huh?" Dean looked around. He thought something was off himself. Too many years of looking after Sam had honed that big brother spidey sense and when she joined them, it was like two competing forces but Dean adjusted the settings to include her. The whole thing with this demon activity was weird in of itself and that kind of thing followed his girl like a lost puppy at times.

"Too much of one," Sam agreed. "Anything on the wreck?"

"Well the SUV was rammed off the road and…" Dean gestured at the wreck.

"And the body was found in a similar position like the security guard," Sam finished, repeating what he had been told earlier and what had them out there just now. "What's the connection?"

"You got me. Maybe it's just being a pain in the ass and doing its job."

It was a reasonable explanation but it didn't quite hold up. Sam noticed something on the SUV and wen to examine it. He tried to ignore the fact that there was a lot of blood on the ground. It looked like it came from two people but there was only one body. And the scent had the dogs going crazy. He made a slight face as he turned his focus to what he had seen.

Kneeling by the SUV, he looked at the mangled car and rubbed the side to get rid of the dust. He tried not to let anything show when he saw what it was. He motioned for Dean to come over, "Dean. Check this out."

Dean kneeled beside his brother after trying hard not to be sick from all the blood. Sometimes it can get to you. He peered at what Sam was looking at and asked, "That the same thing that you saw on the body of the guard?"

Sam pulled out his phone and pulled up the image and held it right next to the one he was looking at. "Identical."

"Okay so it's the same demon." Dean was going to concede that it was a demon. Since the dogs reacted like they normally would to a demon he was willing to buy it. Plus the positioning of the bodies was something that no normal person would do. "But we still don't know what it is about."

At that moment, Dean's cell phone started to ring. Dean frowned as he pulled it out ot get a good look. He found that it was Haley and wondered why she would be calling. He stood up to look around and found that she was nowhere in sight. "Hale?"

 _I think we may have a chase._

"You know…"

 _Not that you doof. I mean the pups are on a chase._

A bit surprised that Haley called him a doof but then again he had been called worse, Dean turned to look around. He tapped Sam on the shoulder to let him know that there was something going on. "They got the demon?"

 _No idea but they are very hard to keep up with._

"Is it the demon?"

Sam stood up and hovered by his brother to try and listen to the conversation. He heard Dean's end of the conversation and was taking a guess at what was on Haley's end. He ventured, "Who's in the lead?"

Dean shot a look at his brother. He didn't see the point of the question but then again Sam always seemed to ask them when it came to the pups. It usually meant that he was into something and that something had to do with the job. "Hale?"

 _Moira. She's fast but Zep's not too far behind._

Dean confirmed for Sam's benefit, "Moira?"

 _Yeah and they are not in attack mode._

Dean looked at Sam with a raised brow. Once again Sam knew something about those dogs or figured it out. "Any idea where they are heading?"

 _If I had to guess… in the direction the SUV was heading._

That piqued interest and it also had both Winchesters thinking about the implications. Of course it could be that they caught the scent of someone they knew and were responding accordingly. They were still puppies and learning. Sam ventured, "What kind of running?"

"What the hell?" Dean looked at his brother like he was nuts.

Sam pulled a slight face. He had been observant of the dogs when playing with them or doing basic obedience with Moira. He noticed how they reacted to a few things and filed it away for later since it would come out eventually when Dean had no idea what to do when his dog did what he was supposed to do. He asked, "Hale?"

 _It's a chase, Sam. It's not like they see someone they like. It's like they are searching for something._

"You got a direction Hale?"

 _I'm not a fucking compass Dean Winchester._

"Hale," Sam tried to be placating since he knew Haley had a tendency to literally blow up things and sometimes without regard for who may be watching. He figured it best to keep it simple. "Are they heading towards the Roadhouse?"

 _No. But they are heading towards the town near it._

As much as Sam wanted to give Angela her space it looked like she was going to be dragged into it. However, he hoped that they could catch it before she got involved. He knew she would jump in to help if they needed it and asked but he just wanted her to have that five minutes peace she rarely got. Call it his ongoing effort to make it up to her but…

At the moment the situation looked like it might drag in Angela but it could be a major coincidence. In reality though that was pretty rare. Most of the time it ended up being that it was predetermined or planned out. Dean had the same thoughts as Sam and like his brother decided that they could handle it and not bother Angela unless they needed it. "So maybe they tracked something. They are puppies."

 _I doubt it. I took a look at the SUV and apart from the driver there were passengers._

"Well they're gone," Dean pointed out.

 _Exactly. I'm thinking that they may know something and if the demon attacked them before…_

"Then it'll attack them again," Sam finished.

"Okay so we find them and figure this out. Bobby has the picture you sent right?"

"Yeah."

 _I hate to break it to ya fellas but if you want in on actually finding whoever or whatever, gotta call off the dogs._

Dean was going to say something when Sam said, "Just give the come hither whistle I do. Moira will stop and Zep will follow."

 _Thanks. I'll call you when I figure out where I'm at and wait._

Dean hung up after Haley did and looked at his brother and asked, "Come hither? Really?"

Sam shrugged, "It's what I call it when I want her. I whistle, she comes."

Dean made a face. "And Zep?"

"Not my fault he turns into a yes man. Or is it yes dog?" Sam had started heading back towards the Impala. They had to check out the body so not to be suspicious with the authorities. Perhaps there was something that they might have missed. Sam turned to look at his brother and asked, "Are you coming?"

* * *

 _Oh and remember to get the vegetables from the farmer's market. I'll make you a dinner treat._

Angela felt her lip twitch in good humor as she eyed the stalls. After a night of planning, Kenny had gone to work on getting contractors and other things organized to minimize disruptions and Melvin continued business as usual and that included being a Dear Abby to her. It had her finding out how much she had missed being able to joke and tell things like she used to with Jo and Ellen.

She had ended up shedding tears and while she felt angry at herself for doing that she appreciated Melvin's clucking and soothing words. Ellen had told her that she would always be with her and while it did sound like that silly sentimental fluff, it meant a lot and she knew what Ellen had meant by that. How could she forget?

Her biggest thing was that she abhorred drinking blood even when she needed it. That came from her time spent in hell and her loss of self-worth from that experience. And yet, when she needed it the most, Ellen gave it to her. Ellen had figured it out after her husband brought her in wounded and near dead and offered her blood and in a manner that a mother would do for a sick child.

She had resisted at first but Ellen was being her mother self. So she ended up taking a bite literally of the woman who was like a mother to her. And the woman made it regular feedings even with all the protests. It was one thing that they never talked about after it was done and for years afterwards Angela wondered why the woman would do it… that is until it was explained to her in River Pass.

Melvin wasn't a replacement for Ellen but it helped and it enabled Angela to feel better about things. She knew that Bobby had been upset with Karen and she was too since she liked the woman from what Bobby used to tell her about the woman. Then there was what happened that landed them in heaven. That mostly had her in the current mood and tally on her inability to grieve like a normal person… It wasn't fair to the boys. It wasn't fair to Sam.

"You know you keep on thinking about it you're just gonna make yourself miserable and they're gonna know it."

Angela gave a small smile, "Can't help it Kenny."

Kenny bit into the apple he had bitten and looked at Angela. "Yeah, yeah but it's making me miserable and when I'm miserable I can't work." He smirked at her as he took another bite of his apple. "Come on, you volunteered to get the stuff and Mel's list."

"Only because I can't stand being a loafer."

"Right gotta earn your keep. Ellen mentioned that you had a tendency to do that," Kenny dropped in a sarcastic yet teasing manner. He sobered a bit, "And we get that. But sometimes you gotta lighten up and let someone do something nice for you. No strings attached."

"Can't help it," Angela replied with a shrug as she looked at the computer guru. She gave a slight smile, "I always look after people. It's what I do." She looked at the stands and then at the list to study what Mel wanted.

 _He doesn't think that it's his problem but he is proud of you. He wants you to keep doing what you do and that is to protect humanity._

Angela studied the list as she remembered what Joshua had told her in heaven. There were some other things that had been said. After all the angel found her before he found the boys and he took her with him since she insisted that she go along. Mostly she wanted to stick it to Zachariah. If she couldn't do it alive she would sure as hell do it dead and she would go down swinging. It didn't quite get that far but she did have a perverse pleasure in making the dick with wings squirm when she stared at him and she wasn't afraid to so that she wasn't afraid to go all out.

Kenny looked at Angela feeling a little uncomfortable that she was kind of spacing out by staring at the list. He cleared his throat and asked, "Angie?"

Angela sighed and folded up the list and started walking, "Let's go." She paused when she realize that Kenny was lagging behind and turned to look at the computer guru. She gave a reassuring smile, "I'm okay. Just thinking and a bit too hard. Come on. Let's get the stuff for dinner. I think I might be able to find something for dessert."

"I heard you're an expert. Maybe make something for when your friends come? Their favorites?"

Grinning in agreement the pair made their way to the farmer's market in the town that was near the Roadhouse. It was far enough to give privacy to the type of business the place had but close enough to stock up on supplies as needed and brought in a little extra income from those that were not of the usual business. It kept things afloat and helped to blend in since the last thing anyone wanted was for the Roadhouse to be associated like a biker bar.

Angela loved farmer's markets mostly because she enjoyed picking fresh foods to eat and do her kitchen magic. It was really magic since she was able to get Dean to eat fruits and vegetables and not in the dessert fashion. Mostly though they reminded her so much of her life before she went to live with her father. She liked the hustle and bustle of people in a marketplace and she rather missed it. True she had tried to live a normal life but it wasn't easy when you were reminded that you weren't exactly normal. She made the most of it and she had told the truth that she missed the hunting life too. So really she couldn't win on that note.

She made the most of it going through the stalls and looking through the foodstuffs with a practiced eye. Kenny looked at her bemused and asked, "You trying to find that perfect one?"

"Nothing is perfect Ken but I can come close," Angela replied as she picked up a melon to inspect it. "And Mel would have a fit." She glanced at Kenny and grinned.

"Don't get me started," Kenny waved his hand. "For a guy that looks scary he's a big puff ball."

"Well appearances can be deceiving. Most people thought I was the weak female."

"And we know how that goes over."

They both shared a chuckle as Angela added things to their basket. Kenny watched as the woman sniffed poked and inspected things. He asked, "So is everything cool?"

"Well you got the ball moving and you and Mel have been handling things. I won't interfere." Angela looked at the computer guru that she liked immensely and hoped that they would become friends. "It was not my intention anyway when I had the place rebuilt."

"Kind of figured that," Kenny offered more to cover for any awkwardness that may follow. "Looking after folks is your line."

"Pretty much." Angela couldn't help but grin at that. "More to the point that I ignore myself. I've got rocks in my head as a friend of mine says."

Kenny was curious about that. He always saw a somber expression; a happy but also said expression on her face except when it was someone that made her happy. He ventured, "Sam?"

"No, but he would be the first to tell me not to hurt myself and… I love him for it."

Kenny made a sound of approval. He liked the dhampir after meeting her and hearing so much from Ellen and Jo. He gave a pat and said, "Good advice" He then continued to help pick out the foodstuffs for Melvin and was surprised at what Angela was buying and asked, "I hope you have something edible in mind."

Angela chuckled at that and said, "Oh you'll see. I have kitchen chemistry skills."

That had them laughing until they got back to the Roadhouse. Melvin was waiting and excited, reporting that the changes were going to be on schedule. Angela merely smiled at that since she really felt that she was at least living up to what she promised to herself; that she would take care of Ellen and Jo always. How she would manage to do it was the challenge since Ellen was just as bad as her at sniffing out bullshit. It took serious thinking with regards to rebuilding the Roadhouse… and the house.

Leaving Kenny and Melvin to take care of the bar and the business, Angela walked through the door that connected to the house she had added on. The previous Roadhouse looked like Ellen and Jo slept above the place; something she would have done if looking for cheap rent for a week old job. Angela decided to add a little more. It certainly led to some arguments until she used the whole "there was extra funds" line. It was bullshit but Ellen took it and Angela always suspected it had more to do with the fact that it was a house and not a loft.

The house wasn't connected per se but there was an awning over the path. It really looked out of place but it didn't matter. Angela walked the path and up the stairs to the porch and went in. She had to convince Melvin and Kenny to live in it but that would be a discussion for later. Right now, she was just looking at everything and remembering when she had been brought into the Harvelle home.

It was nice to have a place to call home though that was technically Bobby's house. This was her other home, another place she could put down roots if she cared to. Looking around, Angela could see that Ellen had made it homey and you really couldn't tell that there was anything that screamed hunters. Except for maybe the floor designs that had been woven in… and the windows… It was a throwback to the old days when architecture meant something. It was a way to protect against the supernatural while looking nice.

The structure was also designed to combat the supernatural and she suspected that Ellen had put in a few secrets of her own. Angela wouldn't put it past her and it was confirmed when she found a hidden panel in the floorboards. She opened it to find a weapons and supply cache along with a couple of important things and gave a slight eye roll. She would leave it along with everything else. She would just make sure that nothing had surprises for Melvin and Kenny.

She was putting everything back when she heard a thump and she turned to look at Xander. She heard the belly growl as he lifted his head and slowly stood up. She pulled out a knife from the cache and moved to search the house after signaling Xander to go. It was a bit strange and she knew that Kenny and Melvin knew better than to sneak up on her.

The inside proved to be clear so she moved outside. She was looking around when Melvin came out with a bag of garbage. He was going to say something but she silenced him and gestured that something or someone was there. She followed the sound to the shed on the side and took position. She gave a tentative sniff but couldn't smell anything nonhuman. Signaling Xander into place, she gestured to Melvin to open the door.

She was poised to strike but stopped herself. She blinked as she stared at what was inside. She even ignored Xander who whined in confusion though Melvin said, "Okaaayy."

"Help us."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam and Dean are working the case with Haley and it seems that they might be meeting up with Angie sooner than later. Looks like Angie found something. This and more next time on Kind, Enlightened Giving...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So you two just walked all the way here?" Melvin looked at the twins sitting at the bar counter and staring at him expectantly while he dished up something to drink that was appropriate for kids.

"We had trouble and we were told to come here," one of them said.

"We were coming here in the first place," the other twin said.

Melvin took a moment to eye the twins. They seemed peculiar to him but he really couldn't say since he was never around too many kids anyway. Yet they had a peculiar sense about them that he really couldn't pinpoint. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask but… "Really?"

"Yes," the twins answered in unison. "Our guardian told us."

Melvin looked at them with a raised brow and made an interested sound. The whole situation was peculiar and he was willing to let Angela deal with it. "Huh. Well, I'll make you something to eat. Eggs okay?" He turned to get the affirmative from the twins and disappeared into the kitchen.

The twins weren't alone for long since Angela came out with a bundle of clothing. She put them on the counter and patted them. "These should fit you both. You need to change."

The twins stared at Angela with a wide eyed expression. They had gone to the Roadhouse as their guardian told them to do and they were to look for the one who wielded the silver blade. However this woman found them. At first they thought the worst was to happen but it didn't.

Angela studied the twins looking at her. She noted their appearance and the way they spoke and moved and came to a few conclusions. Some she was going to have to consult with Bobby about. However, what was on her mind was making sure they were taken care of. She had gone to town and picked out clothing for them, taking a guess at the sizes. She said, "It would be better that you didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Not too many people here that wear posh clothing like that." She pointed at the dirty school suits they were wearing.

The twins looked at their clothes and then at the pile. The one that was closest looked at his brother. He nodded and then turned back towards Angela and said, "We understand."

Angela gave a slight smirk, not at all put out by the fact that they were doing that brother/sibling thing. It didn't bother her in the least. "Alright," she said as she gestured at the pile. "Pick out your over shirt. The t-shirt and jeans are the same."

The twins looked at each other and the one closest to Angela nodded and picked a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and one of the flannel over shirts. He looked at her and said, "Thank you. I am Dasra."

"And I'm Nasatya," the other said as he grabbed his clothes. He looked at Angela with slight suspicion.

Angela recognized the look fairly well. She would know it having employed it herself and of course seen it employed by Dean when he got into his big brother mode. She knew she was being scrutinized after everything and took it with friendliness. "I'm Angela. You may call me Angie." She then pointed at the Wilder who had taken up residence on the floor and stared at the door. "And this is Xander."

It was an ice breaker and the twins nodded. It allowed Angela to gesture where the bathroom was for them to change. It wasn't ideal but she wasn't about to let them change in the house portion especially if she hadn't figured out what was active and what wasn't yet. She gave a smirk as they watched her while they walked towards the bathroom. Once they were gone, she breathed out a sigh and leaned on the counter.

"Rough day," Melvin's voice drifted from the kitchen.

"Not even half of it," Angela replied as she straightened out and stared at the counter. Now she had to plan her next move. Logically she should turn the kids over to the police and child services. They would be taken care of.

Melvin leaned on the counter putting his weight on his forearms. "So… you gonna take the kids in?"

"Logically I should. I know they're not runaways and they lost their guardian," Angela replied more staring at the counter. "But… they knew about this place. Most folks don't except hunters and there's a reason for that." She leaned on her elbows and put a hand to her chin to think about things a bit.

"So… they're staying," Melvin said with some finality to it. He went back to the kitchen to finish what he was doing. "And you're gonna look after them." He said it more as matter of fact than asking.

Angela made a slight face at that. There was no doubt she would look after the boys. It was something she sort of decided when she went to get them new clothes. Even though she considered taking them to the police and child services, she suspected something was up the second they told her that their guardian was bringing them there. Yeah she was gonna look after them. How Sam and Dean were going to take it… another story.

"Angie?"

Angela was pulled from her thoughts when one of the twins called her name. She turned to see the pair of them standing there looking at her. They looked like normal ten year old boys that would blend in a crowd. She grinned when she saw them, "That's better."

"And just in time. Eggs are on," Melvin called out as he came out bringing three plates. "I even threw on some hash browns and bacon." He set the plates on the counter and motioned at them. "So eat up and I know you need the calories, Angie."

Angela shot a look at Melvin before shifting to let the twins take a seat. She pulled her plate towards herself and defiantly stabbed at the eggs to take a bite. She shot a look at Melvin who merely grinned at her before taking the towel on his shoulder and wiped his hands and disappeared into the kitchen stating that he had some things to do.

Angela swallowed before saying, "I'm sure you do Mel."

There was a hint of laughter as Melvin disappeared into the kitchen. Angela made a slight face at that. She glanced over at the twins and found them looking at her. She asked, "And what is your opinion?"

"That you're not human," Nasatya replied bluntly even though he got an elbow from his brother.

"That's not a nice thing to say Nasa," Dasra replied while glaring.

"So. It's better we know who we're dealing with," Nasatya countered before looking at Angela.

"And I would most certainly agree with that," Angela entered, trying to keep the brother's in line. "However, I think I have the advantage in that you two came here for a reason and this is a place that is not frequented by normal clientele." She leaned on her elbows and took a bite of the egg and hash brown mix she had shoveled on her fork.

The twins looks at each other for a moment. Then Dasra turned to look at her and said, "But you won't hurt us."

"Sounds presumptuous," Angela offered, "After all I've been known to trick people. Lead them on and then…" She trailed off, not wanting to give details about what she had done. It wasn't like they really needed to know that.

"But you're not going to hurt us," Dasra insisted. He went silent and stared at Angela, locking his eyes onto hers.

Angela returned the stare and studied him. She didn't blink after what seemed like five minutes of a staring while eating contest. Then she said, "No I won't. I'll look after you until I figure out what to do."

Dasra was going to say something when the door to the Roadhouse opened. Angela turned to look the moment she heard Xander's low growl and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She narrowed her eyes slightly and huffed a bit that her warnings were not going to be heeded this time. "I warned you both what would happen if you came near me and mine again." She stood up to face Walt and Roy. "Bar's closed."

Walt and Roy stood just inside the entrance looking at Angela and the twins sitting on the counter. They both blinked at the same time but Walt replied, "We… we aren't… finished with you… yet."

The way how Walt was talking and how both were moving had Angela suspicious. She narrowed her eyes as Xander moved into position while growling. She could smell it but couldn't see it at the moment. Something was going on and she didn't like it. She motioned at the twins and they were quick to obey in abandoning their plates. She voiced, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Roy piped up, "We have… unfinished… business… and you have… something… we want."

Melvin had come in at that time followed by Kenny. They stayed back as they took in the fact that Xander was growling at the two hunters that had been thrown out earlier and Angela had reached for her knife and held it, twirling it in her fingers. She said, "No gonna happen. Now get out of my bar."

Walt and Roy jerked slightly and Walt was going to say something when a third man entered. He grinned at her and said, "I don't think you. You have what I want and these two…" He snapped his fingers and the two hunters dropped to the ground dead. "Useful but only to get through the front door. I admit you are clever."

Angela glared at the intruder. The scent said demon but there was something different about him. She felt her teeth twitch in response. "Get out," she said forcefully even though the result was not going to be so. She looked at the bodies of the hunters on the ground and it looked like they were perfectly healthy but then smoke came out of their mouths and it was absorbed by the demon.

"I don't think so," the demon said. "You have something that I want." His eyes lighted on the twins.

Angela's natural protective instincts took over and she stepped to be tween the twins and the demon. She was not going to let that happen. She brandished the knife, ready to use it even though it was nothing more than a butter knife… with a little something added to it. "I repeat… get out of my bar."

"Probably not the best thing," Melvin piped up, not liking the situation.

"He's right considering I'll kill you and take the twins anyway," the demon voiced in confirmation.

"Mel, Kenny… you know what to do," was all Angela said as she assumed an attack posture.

"You really think you're gonna hold me off with that?" The demon looked amused at the fact that she was holding a butter knife and was determined to use it. "Or against them?" He lifted his hands and out came smoke that formed into demons. Not exactly copies but close enough.

Angela smirked a little at that. "I do what I can." She knew that Melvin and Kenny would take care of the twins and if they had to take them into the house. At least that place was like Fort Knox. "Unless you want to call in your other buddies waiting outside. I know you used those two ass hats to break the seal." She gestured at the downed hunters.

The demon looked bored as he called in the two others that had been waiting outside. He looked at her like a petulant child and replied, "Happy now?"

Angela said nothing and waited until the demon gave the word to attack. She barked out an order for Xander while picking a direction and moved. She rolled over a table and used her momentum to deliver a hard kick to the demon chasing her. Once on her feet, she blocked an incoming punch from another demon and twisting him around before driving the butter knife through the arm and into the wood, pinning the demon. She could hear the screams of agony as she used a cartwheel to avoid a swipe. It was a little flashy if one stopped to think about it but it was the best to get out of the way if you didn't want to get hit.

"Bar fight lately, Cat?"

Angela smirked as she glanced at the newcomer. She turned her attention to the demon that was coming at her. "You know I don't start them."

Gabriel grinned as he delivered a punch to a demon. "No. You just finish them."

"An angel?" The demon looked at the newcomer with slightly widened eyes. He hadn't been expecting that.

Angela grinned at that, "Well you see I'm full of surprises." With a growl she flung the demon aside and reached out with her palm and felt Absolution slam into her palm. She held it ready before giving a war cry and leapt forward. She headed straight towards the demon with the goal to kill it.

Gabriel in the meantime took on the others. He was a little bored but it was good exercise. He looked at Xander and asked, "Can you do a little more. I know you got it in you fleabag." He gave a wave of his hand and sent a demon flying.

Xander responded and Gabriel could only grin when he was met with a shepherd hound that was as big as the real deal that lived at singer salvage. And he looked scary and it was no wonder that people said he was a beast the first time around. The angel knew that he was going to get bigger once he was his adult size in normal proportions and that would be a sight to see. At the moment he was enjoying himself watching the demons, even the badly dressed twins, get scared as the pup started chasing them like it was a game. He jeered, "You think a puppy is bad now? Wait till he grows up." He chuckled and delivered a backhand to a demon.

Angela for her part was ignoring the archangel and her Wilder's antics and was instead focused on the demon intruder. She had tried swiping at him but he dodged her. She tried again but it seemed that he could anticipate her moves until he brandished his own blade. He twirled it menacingly and taunted, "Not bad… for the Malachi."

The two blades clanged as they clashed together. Angela held Absolution up and her left forearm like it was going to be a guard. It looked and pretty much was foolish since the demon's bade was bigger than hers and could easily sever a limb. Her eyes narrowed and a playful smirk appeared on her face as she countered and attacked. She managed to land a hard backhand with her left and followed through with a strike. It was met with the demon clashing blades with her and forcing Absolution to the ground. It left him free to give a couple of hard punches across her face.

Angela grunted from the punches since she hadn't been hit that hard since she had been kidnapped and tortured. She retaliated with a hard punch of her own. The force was enough to make the demon stagger back and draw blood. She watched as he touched his lip before delivering a forward kick which missed its mark but it hurt where it landed. It only served though to make Angela more determined and she drew in the demon using a flurry of moves.

The demon fell for it and went in with a thrust only to have it blocked. Angela gave a couple of elbows to the face before delivering the hardest backhand she had every thrown. The demon was thrown back where he crashed into one of the tables. Her concentration was on the demon that she didn't see the other one until it hit her across the back with a piece of broken table. It wasn't enough to knock her out but it was a bad idea on the part of the demon.

It was more out of reaction and just being sheer pissed off but to someone not familiar with her facial expressions, Angela had the ability to be the most terrifying thing in the room even if you had a full lupine werewolf standing next to her or even a hellhound. She growled at the demon when she turned to look at him and with a sweeping motion of her hand sent him flying across the room. She pinned him to the wall and proceeded to pull the demon out in the most painful way possible before snuffing out the pitiful life that was a cloud of smoke.

It was enough to cause a lull in the fighting as the demons backed up from her as she turned to look at them. The leader paused to look at her as she stood there with her dog baring his teeth and the other intruder who looked bored at the whole thing. His attention though was focused on her. He had been warned of her tendencies but now he wasn't too sure. He did manage a smirk and said, "Impressive. I've always liked a challenge."

"Bring it on because I won't let you near those boys." Angela twirled her blade for good measure and to show that she meant what she said.

The demon stared at her almost impassive at the whole declaration and snorted, "You won't be able to protect them forever. I'll find them no matter where you stash them. So just be agreeable and hand them over now. It'll be less painful." He looked at the trio with an almost bored look. He was only offering out of politeness. "Or I'll just kill you and take them anyway."

Angela gave a smirk and a slight snort at that. "And I said before, not gonna happen."

"Fine."

The demon made to charge and Angela gave a chuckle at the anticipation of a fight. Her gaze followed the demon as she saw that he had changed direction. It was then that she noticed the twins were there and watching the whole thing. Melvin and Kenny were at the door a bit flabbergasted but also looked like they had been possessed. It was impossible since they had anti-possession charms on them.

It was automatic for Angela to protect anyone who needed it. When it came to children or the people she loved, she did one of two things: completely destroy or methodically went after those responsible. It was the latter that made people scared and regret any action. It was the latter that she employed when she went to intercept at the same time Xander and Gabriel moved.

Angela saw nothing but the demon and brought her blade up just as the demon raised his. She blocked the blow with a resounding clang but it sounded like thunder in her ears. But her attention was on the demon who suddenly backed away in fear. He barked at the others and took a couple of steps back. He stared at her before leaving in the manner demons did along with the others.

Angela glared in the direction the demons had gone before lowering her weapon and giving a snort that was almost a warning. She took a breath and turned to see that Melvin and Kenny had broken out of their trance and were looking a little confused about the whole thing. She took a couple of deep breaths and asked, "You two alright?"

"We're fine but… what happened?" Melvin looked around at the damage. "I mean we were taking the boys out of here and then..."

"We couldn't move," Kenny finished as he looked around trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Seems like you still pack quite a punch don't ya Cat?"

Angela shifted to look at Gabriel as he stood there looking around with that smug expression that he couldn't help but give. She smirked back at him as she sheathed Absolution. "Well I've always liked a good fight, Gabe. Now that they're gone, what are you doing here? I didn't summon anyone."

"No but you forget," Gabriel replied as he tapped his temple smirking.

Angela twitched her lip at that. She looked around the Roadhouse and contemplated what happened. "Yeah and I've fought plenty of demons before. But this… was different." She frowned a bit as she looked around.

"He was after us. He killed our guardian," Dasra explained.

Gabriel shifted to look at the twins. He narrowed his eyes as he studied them. He took a couple of steps forward as he studied them. He wasn't put out when they turned and stared at him with that bland expression they had held when they watched Angela fight. He had noticed when he stepped back and let her get into the fight and keeping the smaller fry out of the way with the mutt that was a loveable badass. After studying them for a moment he said, "Well, they're telling the truth and we gotta move."

Before Angela could say anything, Gabriel had his hands on her and the twin and the next second they were in the Singer Salvage Yard. She looked at Gabriel and blurted, "What the hell?"

"Just making sure you stay out of trouble."

Before Angela could question him further, he snapped his fingers and was gone leaving her dog in his place. She only made a sound of annoyance at that even though she was close to being pissed at this turn of events. "Gabe!"

She could have stomped her foot but that sounded childish and it wouldn't help anyway. Besides if Gabriel were doing it to annoy her, he would have done it a different way. Knowing that, she knew that it was serious but that didn't mean that the archangel was off the hook. She sighed since she wasn't going to get an answer and looked around. She could make out the house and wondered what Bobby was going to say when she showed up with twin boys.

Xander gave a bark and a whine as if to ask what she wanted him to do. Also he could smell Cerebus and Lilah too. Angela rubbed his ears and started walking towards the house. She gestured towards the twins, "Well come on. Perhaps the old man can tell us what's going on."

The twins looked at each other before following her. They knew that she wasn't going to hurt them. After all she was a warrior and she was just like their guardian. They knew that because of what happened at the Roadhouse. There was little choice and they had been told to seek out the warrior with the silver blade and it appeared that they might have found her. So they followed and Dasra asked, "Where are we?"

"We're at the place of a very good friend," Angela offered though that was an inaccuracy in of itself. She saw Bobby like a father figure and he treated her like he would a daughter except when stupidity was involved. "A man of knowledge."

The conversation would have continued when Angela stopped upon hearing a shotgun. She raised her brow and called out, "Do you really want to shoot me, Bobby?"

"Dammit Angie," Bobby groused as he came out of hiding. "Do you have to sneak through my property?"

"Not by choice," Angela teased and offered a small smile. She was relieved that she got one in return. "Um… I have a problem."

Bobby put the shotgun on his lap as he was joined by Cerebus and looked at the twins. He was used to the strange things that Angela brought by and usually in company with the boys. So he learned to deal with it but a few things still surprised him. "No shit. Come on… idjit."

* * *

 **A/N:** Another bar fight that ends up with Angie at Bobby's. Gabe makes an appearance and things seem to be a little interesting. Keep watching for more Kind, Enlightened Giving...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam had been in relationships before and they were special in their own way but in all honesty they were based upon lies. They were based upon the fact that he couldn't tell anyone about what he did, what his family did for a living and he did have to make up a few things that just pretty much would be a basis to screw things up. It was different with Angela; she knew the score about the other things and that was what had him worried half the time. He held his worry in check as they headed towards the Roadhouse.

He and Dean had followed up with the sheriff about the SUV and had sent the image of the mark to Bobby but hadn't received anything from the grizzled hunter as of yet. They knew that they weren't dealing with a typical demon or it was a demon that had a sick way of doing things. It was as gross as when they had to deal with the Aztecan goddess of the dead and what happened there. They did think that it had to do with a god of some sort but Haley pointed out that the dogs reacted to the demon presence so that was scratched.

Either way, they were heading to meet with Angela sooner rather than later and while Sam was happy to see her again, he was apprehensive that whatever it was they were after was heading straight towards her. It wasn't her fault but it seemed that a lot of high profile things like fate of the world type of things always seemed to be shot her way or anything that was like a debt owed or something. Knowing her, she wouldn't walk away from it especially if it meant helping someone. It was one of the things that Sam liked and admired about her but it was a bit of a fault since she had a slight tendency to bite off more than she could chew and those ended up affecting her more than she cared to let on.

Whatever it was that had headed in that direction, it felt like it was going to be one of those things and Sam mentally tried to prepare for that. She was going to do it no matter what but she always left them the option of deciding to join in. Not that he would refuse and neither would Dean. Still it was nice to be offered the choice.

"So what exactly is this place?"

Dean cast a glance at Sam before looking at Haley in the rearview mirror. Sam spoke, "The Roadhouse. Apart from a place to catch a drink, it's a place where a hunter can catch a hunt."

Haley made a slight sound at that. "Sounds like how the villages of the tribes passed on information to the warriors."

"That's a good way to put it," Dean offered as he pulled off the highway. It wasn't much further to the Roadhouse. It was in a different location from the previous one but still in the same general area. "Friends we knew ran the place."

Haley didn't press on the fate of those friends. She knew enough to know that in this job… She merely hummed at that and turned to the landscape. She stiffened when she saw the puppies stiffen and look out her window. Moira started pawing at the window before leaping into the front seat and tried getting out through Sam's door.

"Sonofabitch, Sam!" Dean roared as he brought the car to stop.

Sam had the door open and Moira was already out the door. He held still when her brother came tumbling out a little slower but on her heels. He was out, ignoring the fact that his brother was cursing at him while trying to stop the car. He followed the puppies to the door of the Roadhouse and watched as they started growling and poised themselves to attack if given the order. It was then that he noticed it. "Dean."

There was sulfur on the door was enough to have both Winchesters pull out their guns. Sam passed the demon killing knife to Haley but she said, "I don't need it."

Sam blinked at that but turned his attention towards the door and waited for Dean to open it. He was the first in after the puppies as they went in to sweep the place. He was shocked by the smashed tables and chairs and then he saw the blood. There wasn't a lot but enough to figure that it was not a nosebleed from a broken nose. "Angie?"

Dean followed in looking around in shock. He called out, "Angie?"

Sam was trying to keep the panic from rising. Just because the place was a mess didn't mean that the worst thing happened and… He knew that she had done the job long before she hooked up with him and Dean but… he couldn't help it. His feelings for her ran deep and while he hadn't admitted that to her, his actions carried the weight of those feelings. So it was a monstrous task to keep a level head at what he was seeing.

The floor was in shambles and there was broken glassware all over the place. It crunched under their boots. Dean blinked when he saw a butter knife buried in a post. There was no doubt that their girl had been there. The problem was that she wasn't there. He walked over towards the bar and noted the three plates or rather what was left of the three plates of food. "Looks like there was company."

Sam was looking at the door that led to the back. So far the puppies had only picked up trace sulfur in the place; it was why they had gone a little crazy and now they were sniffing around looking for their people. He looked at the door and lifted his gun while taking a couple of steps forward. He was not prepared for the sudden burst through the door that knocked him off his feet and found himself staring at the business end of a twelve gauge shotgun.

"Drop it!"

Sam spared a glance to see his brother pointing his gun at the guy that was holding a shotgun on him. Looking at the guy, Sam thought it was ironic that he was in a hold up with a guy that was short and essentially looked like a geek. At that moment another guy popped up from behind the bar and he was much larger and more butch and he was also pointing a shotgun but at Haley and he said, "You better drop it honey or we'll have a problem."

Sam recognized the fact that Dean would go postal if he thought he could and he noticed that Haley was working her way up with her juju. The puppies though were not reacting like they would. In fact they looked conflicted about what to do. Something was up and he figured that maybe they were friendlies and just reacting…

Sam sputtered when a glass of water was thrown into his face and Dean's. At the same time his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the geek who was still holding the shotgun at him and held his hands up. "Let me answer it."

"Why should we?"

"Because if I don't then the person who is calling will know something is wrong," Sam explained. It was a gamble but he knew her well… at least as far as her reaction to things. "And it's not going to be pretty."

"And we're not demons," Dean replied spitting out a bit of water. He knew that one of them was going to have to be the first to concede and he wasn't in the mood to be that.

It was quiet for a moment until the phone in the building rang. It was loud and enough to startle everyone. Sam closed his eyes and wished that his brother would back down. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket knowing that he had a voicemail. He opened them and looked at the guy behind the bar as the phone continued to ring. It was a risk but… "You should answer that."

It was another second before the guy behind the bar moved to answer the phone, "Hello?"

It would have been funny had it not been so serious to see the guy hold the phone away from his ear but no one was laughing since there were still guns being pointed at people. At least from where Sam was sitting, it was a chance to reasonably talk. He didn't blame these guys for their reaction. If the mess was anything to go by…

The guy behind the bar put the phone back to his ear saying, "Alright. Ken, let them up." He gestured at the geek while glaring at Dean. "Though I really don't like the short bossy one."

Sam tried not to snicker at that since the geek still had the shotgun but was relieved that it was lowered. Dean responded in kind by lowering his gun but was still peeved at the whole situation. Sam though was surprised when the big guy came and handed the phone over saying, "It's for you."

Sam took the phone while giving a look at Dean and then Haley. He accepted the hand up from the big guy and felt like he was being put on the spot with everyone staring at him. He eyed everyone as he ventured, "Hello?"

 _Sam? Everything okay?"_

"Yeah," Sam offered still not comfortable with the fact that he felt that if he turned his back, the shooting would start. "Angie, I thought you said that you would be here."

 _Yeah about that… had a little trouble._

"Are you okay?"

 _Oh I'm fine, I'm just making sure that you guys and Kenny and Mel are fine._

Sam looked around at everyone. He really didn't like being in this position but… "We're good. Just a little misunderstanding."

 _Don't blame them. We did have a demon problem. I… took care of it._

"Okay." Sam looked at his brother and found him glaring. He made a motion to indicate that Dean should put away his gun while giving him a look. He put his hand into his pocket and found that he had missed two calls on his phone and no doubt there were the same amount on Dean's phone. "Listen um… where are you?"

 _Bobby's. Long story but shortest explanation is Angel Air and it wasn't Cas._

Sam mouthed that she was at Bobby's and Dean relaxed. It also allowed everyone else to relax as well. His attention though was on the fact that she mentioned an angel other than Cas getting her out. The first thought was the Trickster. He long knew that the Trickster was Gabriel, the Messenger. He knew that the archangel had a soft spot for Angela and admitted to being her guardian angel. He just preferred to think of him as the asshole that screwed with them so many times. It was easier to accept even if it wasn't the right one. He still was trying to understand it.

At least she was safe. He didn't doubt the angel's intentions if their conversation was anything to go by. "Okay." He paused when Dean signaled something and then said, "We're on our way."

* * *

Bobby had seen many strange things since meeting Angela. Most of it was tame compared to the extremes he had seen. Meeting twin boys that showed up on her doorstep was mild and that was being nice about it. He was astute enough to know that the presence of the boys with an agitated and worried Angela meant that it was something that would probably be a favor owed on either end. He personally didn't like it when she owed favors since in the end they hardly helped anyone except to right a perceived wrong or a playing upon her sense of honor and kindness. But she wouldn't turn down aid to a child and it didn't matter if they were human or not.

He looked at the twins as they sat on the couch seemingly to stare at nothing. They were only doing as they were told while Angela was making phone calls and dealing with excitable Winchesters. He raised his brow as his hand rested on the book of lore he had currently been sifting through since he was still on the job for the boys. He reached for the glass of whiskey that he had poured for himself and was prepared to down it in one go but then decided to savor it a little.

"You are suspicious of us."

Bobby peered at the boys as he lowered his tumbler. He raised his brow at their observation. "I ain't suspicious. I'm curious. And it just happens to look the same as suspicious."

It amused Bobby when the twins started thinking about that one. He could tell they were bright and it reminded him of Sam when he was that age; the thinking about things. He watched them until the one called Dasra finally voiced, "What are you curious about, Mr. Singer?"

Bobby took another sip of his drink as he looked at the twins. "Why you two got stuck with Angie," he offered.

The twins looked at each other before the other one, Nasatya looked at Bobby and explained, "We were only to go to the Roadhouse and look for the warrior that would protect us. Our guardian was killed fighting the demon."

Bobby studied the twins. He had a little bit of a fill in from Angela but he still wasn't sure why the demons would be after them. Then again there was Jesse, the half demon kid she mentioned and then well… some of the people that had trouble didn't deserve it. He really was pissed when he learned about Suriyel and how almost broken his girl was. "And why would a demon be after you?"

Dasra shrugged his shoulders, "We don't know. Only that our guardian was to keep us from harm until we mastered the way."

"The way?"

"The way that few travel and are born to do," Dasra offered, "If we don't it would affect our karmic circle. We will not achieve what we are meant to be in the next life."

It sounded a lot like what Angela would say when she was trying to explain something that was more mystic or when she was being annoying while being a mystic. In either case, Bobby became thoughtful on that and started working on putting pieces together. He watched as the twins removed the wristbands they had on and it was then he noticed the tattoo. He asked, "What is that?"

Nasatya looked at the top of his left wrist while Dasra looked at his right. They had been instructed to keep them hidden and rightly so since most adults wouldn't understand why they would be tattooed like that. However, since arriving at the Roadhouse and being with present company, they felt relatively secure about revealing things. They were still cautious and Nasatya took up the role of being the protector and replied, "Nothing."

"That ain't nothing boy," Bobby countered. He had a lot of practice with stubborn Winchesters and a favorite idjit that would make him run in circles before telling him the truth. "Come here and let me see."

The boys obeyed instantly, recognizing authority when it spoke. Nasatya was a little reluctant about it since he really didn't know Bobby well and he was still forming his opinion about Angela though it was slightly better than most. He went first and showed the grizzled hunter his wrist and was surprised at the sudden gentleness when the hunter took his wrist and rotated it to examine it. He shifted on his feet and looked at his brother.

Bobby examined the tattoo and then gestured for Dasra to give him his wrist. He compared them side by side and making note of them. He had been around and knew the basic differences between cultures. He couldn't mistake the fact that they were eastern origin and more likely from India or a region close by. He hummed a bit as he continued to study them and the wheels began to turn in his mind.

The twins would have said something but at that moment Angela walked in holding her cell phone in her hand and looking thoughtful. She paused at the sight, taking in the scene with that careful deliberation she used when planning her next move. "Something up?"

Bobby let go of the twins and replied, "Nah. These two just showing me a family mark."

Angela looked at the elder hunter not buying it but wasn't going to call him out on it. She didn't want to and in truth… she had no idea what to expect from that. So she hummed and then said, "Sam and Dean are on their way."

"About time," Bobby offered a bit gruffly.

Angela made a sound at that, "You're telling me. And they say I don't pick up the damn phone." She made a slight smirk at that before taking a tentative breath and then saying, "So…"

"So yer staying for a while. Nothing we can do about that," Bobby offered gruffly and hoping that she would take it to mean that this was still a place she could call home. "There's plenty to keep these youngsters entertained."

Angela glanced at the place. She knew that it wasn't exactly kid friendly in most respects. Not with all the tomes and books and other things that spoke of the supernatural and they were organized in the haphazard way they were. Her eyes lighted on something that seemed out of place and she frowned at it. She absently said, "Well Cerebus and Lilah are outside. The boys can play."

The twins looked at each other like they had been given the suggestion that they peek at a naked lady. They had never really played but it was obvious to them that it was more of a suggestion. They also saw that there was a conversation that needed to be had between the elder hunter and their new guardian. Nasatya looked at Dasra and the boy said, "We should go and see this Cerebus. I am curious if he is like Xander."

"I agree," Dasra replied.

At the sound of his name, Xander got up and followed the twins out of the house. Angela didn't say anything about it since she knew that the Wilder would look after them. It was like a standing order with that dog; anything that she was looking after, he would look after too. Her lip twitched at that since the dog was very much like her despite being the mean old bastard he was when he chose her. It allowed her to smile slightly at the memory of it.

"That's a look I ain't seen in a while."

Angela turned to look at the grizzled hunter. He was pouring a second tumbler of whiskey and slid it along the table towards her and poured himself another round. She walked towards the desk and picked up the tumbler. "Just remembering when I first got that mean old bastard Xander."

"More like a lap dog now," Bobby commented since the Wilder had done nothing to really show what he was like. He took a sip of his whiskey and watched as Angela's gaze went back to the framed drawing on his desk. He held his breath when she picked it up and looked at it, knowing that she really didn't remember pretty much anything about being small except for a feeling or scent but that was all. It pained him because she was genuinely happy then and he… She was like his daughter then.

Angela studied the framed drawing. It wasn't anything special except… She thought she heard little girl giggles and she saw what prompted it. Her lip twitched a little as she heard sounds, words and put it together with images. It changed into a smile as she remembered what it was about and she commented, "A hat for a drawing."

Bobby stared at her as it dawned on him that she actually remembered the time she did that drawing and he gave her his trucker hat for the day. Or rather she stole it from him and teased him into chasing her to get it back. He didn't want to give up hope on any part of that time coming back but as time passed, there was no indication that it was possible. Now… "Well you stole it from me and decided it was fun to squeal and make me chase you."

"I always like making people work for what they seek," Angela replied as she looked at the grizzled hunter and smiled. She hadn't expected that memory to return. She wasn't going to push since she accepted that it was a part of the spell that had been placed upon her. If it came back it did and now it seemed like it was… timed at the moment needed. She added, "Kind of like you do with me on occasion."

"Don't be fibbing."

Angela smiled big at that knowing that she was pushing buttons. Bobby did like to make her work for things when she asked for help with something. "Okay you just like telling me I'm an idjit."

"And you are." Bobby grinned at her a little but sobered quickly, "Angie I'm… I'm sorry. About the things I said and did."

"There's nothing to apologize for." Angela frowned a little at that since as far as she was concerned, Bobby hadn't done anything to her and she respected his wishes.

"Yes there is. I know I… let myself get carried away with Karen," Bobby cleared his throat as he looked at the glass in his hand. "But I shouldn't have… All you did was accept her."

"Because she was human and yours," Angela offered. She couldn't and didn't want to explain that she had smelled it instantly that the resurrected Karen wasn't a threat. The scent was a little off since death was clinging to her but she hadn't been threatened by it and enjoyed the woman's company. "I did smell death but… It wasn't a bad thing. Sam had the same stench for a while after uh… the deal." She cleared her throat at that.

"And yet I threatened to shoot you."

"You threatened to shoot Sam and Dean though I kind of wanted to do the same at the time too." Angela cleared her throat, well aware that Bobby knew better than anyone how fast she would be to defend the boys if the threat was there. "They aren't used to the fact that… I'm more an animal than a person when it comes to this kind of thing."

"Yer not an animal and yer not a monster." Bobby added the last part for good measure. "Yer Angie and if that disgusting display I see you and Sam carry on with is any indication…"

Angela blushed a little at that. True it was harmless kissing with occasional flirty that was more along the lines of cheesiness but… And Bobby was right about that. Sam cared about her and didn't see that she was not a normal dhampir at all. She looked at Bobby and saw that he understood her side of things. "Well… um… it's courting?"

"And about time too." Bobby wheeled himself over to where his opened books were. He took downed the last of the tumbler and pulled the book closest to him to read it and tell her what he found. He paused a moment to look at her and add, "Karen said that you were the daughter she always wanted. And the one I wanted."

Angela blinked at that. She doted upon Bobby since the man was like a father to her. Even though he was grizzled he had always been there as the guidance she needed even when she was being a pain in the ass. He looked out for her and worried for her in the same manner that Ellen had all these years. To hear him acknowledge it… "I…"

"Don't start but… I wanted you to know that."

Angela closed her mouth and studied the grizzled hunter. She nodded her understanding but couldn't resist giving him a hug and she didn't care if he groused about it. "You'll always be my favorite you old grump," she muttered.

Bobby groused but was pleased all the same. "Alright let's get to work before I start growing lady parts."

"As if," Angela shot back with a wide grin.

"Shut up," Bobby groused as he pulled a book for her to see, "This is what those idjits are working on…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam and Dean arrive with Haley at the Roadhouse to find out a fight happened but it seems that Angie's okay. Stay tuned for more Kind, Enlightened Giving...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What are you doing?"

Angela looked up from where she was working on the engine of Deanna to see Nasatya looking at her. "Working on my car. Where's your brother?"

Nasatya made a slight sound before gesturing towards the house, "He's with Mr. Singer. He always like reading and research and stuff. Nerd."

That had Angela's lip twitch in a slight smile since that was pretty much like how Sam was. She was also relieved since both boys were safe for the moment. She just couldn't understand why a demon would be after them. It wasn't too hard to note that they had to be special in some way. She sensed it and no, she didn't mean by her nose.

Dean had always claimed she had a nose to sniff out evil ass shit or anything related to the supernatural. She couldn't deny it since they had many past experiences in that arena. The most memorable was the Morton House but she had done other things like got them out of there when a poltergeist showed up and other things. She never really thought of it that way since it was a feeling like the one she had about the twins. There was something off and yet familiar but she couldn't place it.

Looking at Nasatya she hummed and went back to what she was doing, "Can't knock research. Often means the difference between life and death." She used her wrench to take out the bolt to the part she was working on.

Nasatya watched her with rapt attention. He knew that she was a guardian but she wasn't like Banwari or any of the other guardians that he had met. And she was not a guardian. But he trusted her and the fact that Dasra was drawn to her and approved held weight too. She was just an odd one. "But it's boring."

"It can be but in the end… it works out." Angela took out the last bolt and put it aside. She was prepared to take out the filter since it needed to be replaced.

Since she traveled with the boys in the Impala, it had become an issue of making sure that her car was maintained. That meant occasionally driving it and her upkeep. While Bobby could do that, she felt it was unfair to him given that he had to maneuver with the wheelchair. So she took advantage of the fact that Christian's trainees still came around to train in the arena portion. She gave them permission to use her car for the short trips into town and laid down a few ground rules with the rider that their host had every right and permission to shoot them and that was agreeable to them. They weren't going to insult their host and they certainly were not going to piss off the woman that their mentor and captain called a Shadow Master.

The last take out wasn't too bad but there was some wear and tear and she suspected someone had a lead foot. It was hard not to give Deanna her head but you also had to remember she was a lady that needed to be looked after. In this case it was routine maintenance and she decided to replace hoses and the filters. It was where she spent most of the day after an interesting night at Bobby's house.

The twins were agreeable to sleeping on the couch and didn't make bones about it. It did make her feel motherly towards them since she suspected that they were used to it and it reeked of continuous travel. She didn't make a fuss though and pulled out the blankets. They had to wait anyway for the Winchesters to show up and knowing Dean, he would probably drive through the night and at a neck breaking speed even though she said they were fine.

The twins for the most part stayed out of the way even though they were given leave to explore the grounds. They did prefer to stay together and observe. Bobby didn't mind since they were quiet and occasionally gave them something to do. Angela, in her thoughtful mood and not trying to ignore them, spent her time on the car. She suspected that traveling with the twins was in the very near future and she wanted to be ready for that. So she was making sure Deanna was ready to go.

She had pulled out the filter and noticed that Nasatya was still watching her. She glanced at him and then at the part before saying, "You think watching me is better?"

Nasatya shrugged his shoulders a bit before replying, "I can read. I just don't like to do research. I like traveling."

"It's not that bad," Angela allowed as she put the used part aside and went to the new one she had bought that morning. "I like waking up not knowing which way I'll be heading. But it is hard and lonely."

"But you have a dog."

"Wasn't always like that." Angela took the part back to the car and started working to install the part. "For many years I was by myself. Occasionally I had a friend but I was mostly alone. And I did get lonely."

Nasatya thought about it some. He could see that it made some sense but he always traveled with his brother. He couldn't manage doing anything with him. They were a team even though they did have their bouts of bickering. That was what family was all about. He looked at Angela and watched her work. He noticed when she paused and seemed to stare off into space as if she were in thought. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them and blinked at what he was feeling.

Nastaya long knew that he and his brother were special. They both knew it since the day they were taken in after their mother died. They were never told about the circumstances of her death except that it was an accident. They took it to mean a car crash and it was just easier to believe it that way. It never really dawned on them that she had been targeted and they would be too until they were older. One of their abilities was to sense emotion. They were told that compassion was a part of them and by tapping into it, they could sense the feelings of others.

At the moment he was baffled by what he felt. He couldn't help but voice, "You miss them. You miss him."

Angela turned to look at Nasatya. She narrowed her eyes and walked up to study him with that look that made many an apprentice nervous. It was on par with the look that Sam hated. Studying the boy she reached out and her lip twitched slightly when she realized what she was sensing. The whole time, the boy didn't flinch. It was like he was used to it. Straightening up, she walked back over to the car and replied, "Interesting talent for a born healer."

Nasatya looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Angela turned to look at him.

Nasatya stared at her as she stared at him. They looked each other in the eye. It was Angela that spoke, "Compassion is a gift in all things capable of feeling it. It's the thing that makes a healer, a true healer, what they are."

"Sounds like you know a lot about it," Nasatya allowed, trying to be tough about it.

"I've met a few in my life. Once you get the hang of knowing it…" Angela gave a shrug as she went back to work. She offered a grin more to appease and to indicate that she was not put out by the rudeness. She started getting ready to put the bolts back on. She smiled slightly thinking of other conversations that were familiar. "And I like to make it a point of getting to know the person before any unpleasantness."

"You're not like any guardian I've met."

"I'm not a guardian at all." She started putting the bolts back. "Just someone who doesn't like to sit idly by."

Nasatya shook his head, "You're more than that. That guy that dropped us off here… he's not like you or me and he thinks you're special."

"Well Gabe is not human and to most non humans… anyone who is human can be special…"

"Come on."

Angela looked at the boy as he stood there looking at her like she was being an idiot. "It's true."

"Look," Nasatya started while trying to hold his temper. "My and I… we know about demons and things. We've been running from them our whole lives. We get it."

"Can you then tell me why they are hunting you and save me and Bobby the trouble of finding out?" She gave the boy a pointed look.

Nasatya took in the look. He sighed since he really didn't know for sure. "I don't know exactly. We think it has something to do with our part in the Way. The path we take so we achieve our next incarnation."

Angela raised her brow at that and thought about it some. She was familiar with the concept of reincarnation. She had interacted with various cultures around the world and met people who ascribed to it. Whether or not it was true was something she wasn't willing to acknowledge for herself as of yet. She wasn't going to discount it either though. Besides the way how Nasatya described the Way had her thinking a little.

Most folks who ascribed to reincarnation spoke of the Way. It was used to describe the karmic path that a person was on. Each person had a specific path that they had to travel in order to achieve the next incarnation. They were distinctive paths but all connected in some form or another. In a way it really put to application her glib assertions of six degrees of the supernatural. Unfortunately it seemed to parallel the destiny crap and she wasn't inclined to work with any of it.

Looking at the boy, she could tell that he had no idea why except that it had to do with his karmic circle. It was serious business. Karmic circles could have profound repercussions. She replied, "Then that is a problem."

Nasatya shuffled a little on his feet before saying, "Banwari was our guardian. He was taking us to somewhere safe. We were stopping by the Roadhouse. He wanted us to meet the warrior with the silver blade." He paused and shuffled a little nervously before adding, "He wanted us to meet you."

Angela blinked at that. She was used to people she had never met knowing about her. And that was different from those that actually knew her. It had her thinking more about who the twins were since it was obvious their former guardian was taking them to meet her. For what purpose she didn't know but it seemed for now that she was stuck with them and she would keep an eye on them. She went back to checking the engine, "So he wanted you to meet me."

"Banwari said that you were a great warrior. That you had compassion, strength, courage… and a bunch of other stuff like it came out of a poetry book."

Angela hummed at that. No doubt about it that it did. "Well, I will tell you that I am well known. Most call me the Malachi of Absolution." She made her adjustment.

"Are you going to protect us?"

"I'll look after you until I figure out what to do." She looked at the boy and took in the expression and explained, "There are other things going on that I have to take care of and have been trying. I won't drag you or your brother into that."

Nasatya studied her expression and nodded in understanding. He got it. He just didn't expect it. Before Banwari, there were some guardians who were not keen on protecting him or his brother. They saw them as a burden. She didn't. Hers was more along the lines of… a mother. Before he could say anything the sound of a rumbling engine entered and he turned towards the source.

Angela heard the Impala and picked up a grease rag and wiped her hands off the best that she could. She followed Nasatya towards the sound stopped just at the Impala came to a stop. She held the grease rag looking like she was bored and amused when the back door opened and two puppies came spilling out and ran towards her yipping with joy. It was followed by Haley who was amused by the whole thing.

Angela couldn't resist saying hello to the puppies kneeled to greet them. She rubbed Moira's head and tugged gently on Zeppelin's ear and motioned towards Nasatya and gave a slight grunt. She chuckled when they approached the boy and solicited for pats. She said, "Go on and take them inside. Bobby will know where the biscuits are."

Nasatya nodded and headed back to the house. Angela stood up to see Dean was out of the car looking exhausted and Sam looked… well he was being Sam; he was making sure she was alright without coming out and asking. She couldn't resist, "Please don't tell me you decided to drive all night?"

"Bite me, Angie," Dean countered without heat, "You try dealing with a butch guy and his nerd."

"I did," she replied with a sweet smile that had Dean scowl slightly before he marched into the house to get a beer. He was followed by Haley who was merely chuckling at the whole thing. She knew he wasn't mad, just tired and probably worried.

"He was worried about you," Sam's voice cut in softly.

She turned to face him and nodded, "I know. Like I said…"

"It's how you talk," Sam finished as he approached her. He stood in front of her, tempted to reach out and hug her but what he really wanted was to kiss her. "Are you okay? The Roadhouse looked like you got into a fight."

"I did," Angela replied, "And I won." She gave a slight smile to try and make it not be too serious. She added, "I am okay, Sam. I had Angel Air."

Sam was tempted to call her out on it being Gabriel but she never mentioned it to him and he didn't want to start a fight with her. She had her reasons for not saying anything and he trusted that. He would let her think that he assumed it was Castiel. "And you ended up with two kids. This time twins."

"Yeah… crazy." Angela cleared her throat. She was happy to see him again and she could smell his scent. "But I didn't name them," she pointed out, "So Dean can't be upset about that."

Sam chuckled at that. She had a point. Looking at her, he gave into impulse and pressed his lips to hers. He broke it gently and said, "I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

"So they just happened to show up in the place where you were at?"

Angela took a sip of the beer she had pulled out of the fridge. She saw that Dean was going on his inquisitor mode after she explained that the twins just showed up. They were sitting on the porch just enjoying the evening. Well at least she and Sam were. She held the beer bottle between her first two fingers and replied, "Yep."

Dean looked at Angela while being well aware that Haley was laughing at him. He could hear her chuckling and chose to ignore it. "And you have any idea who they are?"

"Not everyone we meet is someone I've met in a previous lifetime," Angela offered with a slight smile. She noted that Haley was laughing in the background silently. "But I don't blame them. They were told to come to the Roadhouse by their guardian." She looked out at the yard and stared out thoughtfully. "And it has something to do with karma."

Sam had been listening to her tell what happened and had been thinking. He thought about their case and started putting puzzle pieces together. "You said they had a guardian before that and they were told to go to the Roadhouse?"

"Yep. They came and then Walt and Roy show up." Angela took another sip as she recalled what happened. "I had kicked them out before." She put her hand on Sam's wrist when she noticed him starting to clench his hands into fists. She knew he was still pissed about that and it was a cover for the fact that Dean hurt him by tossing his amulet in the trash. "They came back in and willing to pick a fight but something was off."

Sam calmed down when he felt her hand on top of his. He watched her fingers as they traced over his knuckles and down his wrist. It was feathery light but firm like when she would play with his locks. It allowed him to ask, "So what happened?"

"Demon comes in and it turns out that he had possessed them," Angela answered. She paused a moment to think about her word choice since this was a bit strange. "It was strange. They were conscious but they were doing things that they probably wouldn't even do. It was confirmed when demons smoked out and the big boss is on the scene. And they kind of got sucked back into his hand."

Dean stared at her for a moment while taking time to process it. "A demon sucked back two demons into him?"

"Yeah and made them appear again ready to fight. And there were a couple more regular demons outside." Angela sighed as she finished off her beer.

"But the place was warded right?" Haley shifted in her seat as she took a sip of her beer.

"Yep but this wasn't a typical demon. I think it used Walt and Roy to circumvent them."

"And you decided it was a good idea to fight them?"

Angela shot a side look at Dean and teased with a warning tone, "You think I was going to let that demon waltz in and take the boys and possibly hurt Ken and Mel?"

"No," Dean reluctantly admitted. He flushed a little and it didn't help that Angela reached up and ruffled his hair. "Alright, alright. So why is the demon after the kids?"

"Karma," Angela repeated. She shifted in her seat and breathed a sigh. "Karmic circle. Reincarnation." She sighed again as she tried to put it together. "And a serious business for people who believe in it."

"So it's the destiny thing," Dean pointed out. "But why would a demon care about these two?"

"I think I might have the answer to that."

The group turned to see that Bobby had entered his kitchen to fetch a beer. The grizzled hunter looked at them and said, "Well at least I'm doing something."

Angela chuckled as she got to her feet. She paused when she felt Sam squeeze her hand before letting her go and standing up. "I know. Come on old man. What have you got?"

"Beer first and you better restock." Bobby grabbed a bottle and tossed her another. He gave her a stern look but there was no heat to it. He then turned and wheeled himself back into the study where he had been working. "Now I was looking into that marking Sam sent me until you decided to drop in with the mystic twins."

"Not my fault on that," Angela warned as she led the group in. She took a sip of her beer. "Call it overprotective angel crap if you like. And would you rather have Kess drop us in."

"It'd be a change from him trolling around. Nosy feather brain," Bobby grizzled as he pulled out one of his books. He showed it to them. "There."

Dean took the book and held it up for Sam and Haley to see. Sam asked, "What is it?"

"That is the mark of the pisacha," Bobby replied sitting back. "Demon in Hindu culture. Now lore says that they are demons that are created from the vices of man."

Sam turned the page and got a full picture of the demon. It looked like something out of one of those paintings he once saw in an art class. It was a creepy looking thing and it had Dean make a face at it. "So what we're dealing with another seven deadly sins thing?"

"I don't think so," Bobby replied.

"He's right, Dean," Sam replied. He held up the book and pointed out, "Pisachas are actually humans who died violently but due to their vices and they are actually known to cause sickness and death." He tapped the little demons that were surrounding the main demon. "Looks like what Angie described."

"Don't tell me they looked like that," Dean pointed at the image.

"Only if you can see like I can," Angela offered. She was looking at another book that Bobby had pulled. It was the image similar to the tattoos that the twins had on their wrists. The book was upside down so she righted it up and read the book and turned the pages.

Dean made a slight face since he knew that. He turned his attention towards Bobby. "Okay so he killed a security guard and then he kills the guy that was protecting the kids and decides to bend their bodies like…" He made a gesture since he wasn't sure how to describe it. "What does this have to do with the kids?"

Bobby was going to say something but Angela muttered, "To interrupt their karmic circle."

"Yeah you said that Angie but what does that mean?" Dean looked at her as she muttered to herself as if to talk out what she was thinking.

Angela thought about it and started piecing together. Her eyes lighted on the book that she had been looking at. She could recall a time long ago that had her learning a few things that helped her get back on her feet. She then said, "Oh crap."

Sam recognized the tone. "What?"

Angela closed her eyes and ran a hand through her long locks. She shook her head and nodded. "All makes sense now."

"And yer doing it again," Bobby pointed out. "So ya better get explaining before these two start going crazy." He gestured at the Winchesters even though Sam was the more subdued one.

Angela continued to rub her head and shaking it. This was really going to throw things for a tailspin if she let it. She turned to see four pairs of eyes looking at her as she recalled her earlier conversation with Nasatya. "The demon is after the twins. He kept trying to gun for them when I fought him."

"Yeah, we know," Dean replied. "Why?"

Angela clicked her tongue on her teeth as she shifted to look at the others. "It makes sense with the whole karmic circle thing and the fact that they are a little off for humans and I don't mean the normal kind." She paused a moment and looked at the group. "The twins are the current incarnation of the Ashvins."

* * *

 **A/N:** Fluffy moment between Sam and Angie and looks like they know that the twins are the Ashvins. More to come on Kind, Enlightened Giving...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sun came out and Angela was there to see it as she sat on the roof outside her bedroom window. She sighed as she looked at the landscape and thought about what the hell she was going to do now. It seemed that things were just adding up and she hadn't even gotten to the problem with the whole Apocalypse yet.

It certainly was a bit of explaining about the twins. The last time she saw the Ashvins was over a hundred years ago. It was a chance meeting and back then and she thought they were healers. It turned out to be a surprise when they revealed who they were. Since then she never thought about it since they went on their way. Now she had the reincarnated Ashvins and here at Bobby's house. It was no wonder Gabriel dropped them off here. He knew.

She shook her head as she thought about it. At that moment she heard a creak and she shifted slightly. She couldn't help but smile as familiar warmth touched her skin and she heard the familiar sounds that she was accustomed to. That pleasant feeling she liked came over her.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," she replied as she shifted to look at her companion. "Morning, Sam."

Sam smiled back and took a deep breath. He felt his skin flush when she leaned on him. He tentatively wrapped his arm around her to hold her close. "What are you doing up here?"

"That dangerous thing called thinking. Sorry I didn't wake you."

Sam knew she had to think about things. She gave them the rundown for what they were up against but what she was going to do… that was another story. Truth was he didn't mind since he always had some idea where to look. As he was constantly telling his brother, he paid attention. "You don't have to apologize."

Angela hummed at that. It had been a slightly unusual sleeping arrangement. Since Haley was there, it was fairly obvious who was sleeping with whom. Angela was willing to sleep in the room in her shed so the twins would have it and Sam was willing to take the couch but the twins had other ideas and liked the idea of the shed much to her chagrin. Sam pointed out that it was just as warded as the house and by her own hand to be reasonable so she acquiesced with the proviso that Xander stay with them. And the twins agreed to that readily.

Sam knew she was going to offer her room to him out of courtesy and refused point blank. He had no intention of putting her out. She wouldn't have any of it and Bobby groused about her being too damned nice for her own good until Sam compromised. He offered the suggestion to share and did it in front of Dean, well aware that his brother was going to let him have it later. When she looked at him with shock, he merely said "sleeping place" and left it at that, knowing that she'd understand.

It wasn't too bad and Sam learned a rather 'dirty' secret of hers; she was a cuddler. He would never tease her about it unless it warranted it but he found it adorable since all anyone saw was a badass that could and would throw you like a javelin if you pissed her off. And he didn't mind since she did that when she was mini-sized. That morning he was already half awake when she woke up and with that 'sexy slinking through the shadows' thing she was up, dressed and out the window. He just gave her space until he couldn't ignore the need to get up.

Angela said nothing but leaned against Sam. It was comfortable and as long as Sam didn't mind, she did it. "It's being polite."

"I'd rather you b polite when I'm in trouble. Then I know I'm in trouble."

They shared a chuckle since that pretty much was the case. Angela couldn't help but smile. It helped her relax. She heaved a sigh of content.

"Something on your mind?"

Angela shrugged a bit. "Just liking the moment." She took a breath and studied the landscape before adding, "The twins can't stay here."

Sam figured that she was going to say something like that. Once she got it in her head to protect something, she went full out with it. It was a little strange she would say that though. "Why not? The place is warded to the nines. You did most of it and there are the trainees and Cerebus and Lilah…"

Angela sat up reluctantly leaving the warmth Sam provide and adjusted her position. She crossed her legs and looked like a sage as she straightened up more out of habit and from the training in meditation techniques she learned. "I know that but… they are the Ashvins. They are the healers to the gods."

"You explained that last night." Sam shifted while trying to hide the fact that he had been a little jealous she had met the previous incarnation and they had been friends of a sort. It didn't help when she found the image she had of them, a sketch she had done from memory and showed them. "Without them, the gods are vulnerable if they are injured beyond repair."

"They keep the gods alive even if followers dwindle down to nothing. And exception to the gods' true death thing I mentioned." Angela hunched slightly as she rested her forearms on her knees. She made a slight sound. "They are only human. Granted very unusual humans since they are like the epitome of born healers and… I think I know who sent the pisacha."

"Who? Lucifer?"

"Lenya." Angela made a slight snort indicating she would like nothing more to do than to rip the demon's head off. "She would do what it took to ensure victory and that is taking out the other players that could provide backup. Without backup…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Easy pickings."

"Good way to demoralize your opponent. I used to do the same. Plus it helps when you are going up against more numbers than humanely possible." Angela shifted to look at Sam. She waited to see what he would say about that.

Sam knew what she was doing. It wasn't that she was trying to sabotage things; she wanted to be upfront about things even if it sounded like she was being a bitch. Blunt honesty was all she knew when it came to the serious shit. Coy was not in her repertoire unless she was playing her victim. He didn't care really but it gave him more insight as to who she was. All it did was cement the opinion he had since the first day he met her. "Practical," he offered, "Especially if you decide to fight in a war or two… or eight."

Angela couldn't help the grin when Sam gave her a teasing one. "Yeah I'm a cranky ole bitch like Bobby."

Sam chuckled at that, "Not really."

"Then what?"

Sam saw he had walked himself into one of those traps that women liked to do. Age didn't bother her but she liked to play that card and he had seen his brother nearly crash and burn a couple of times. The only save was Dean complementing her… like that would work for him. "You're a good person."

Angela smiled at that, "Nice save." She was pleased all the same. She chuckled and gave Sam a shoulder pat to indicate that she had been kidding. She took in a deep breath and sniffed the morning air.

"So what are you going to do?" Sam knew that the conversation wasn't finished. And he knew that if he asked, she would feel obligated to tell. Then he'd say he'd go with.

"I have one idea." Angela looked at Sam head on. "Sanctuary."

"You mean like the one we went to where Kira was married?"

"Yep," Angela replied with a nod. "Only this one is a godly refuge of sorts." She thought about how to explain it but then just decided to run with it. "I would take them to Mount Kailasa."

"Mount Kailasa?"

"The home of Shiva, the Hindu god known as the Destroyer in some texts." Angela lifted her leg to rest her forearm on her knee. "The safest place for them since his guard are like the demons and his own power protects the place."

Sam could buy that. After what they learned of sanctuaries in general and their purpose, it would only make sense to take the twins there. The thing was… "And where is it?"

"Himalayas."

Sam knew she wasn't kidding about that but given the way she said it, there was reason to question that. One thing he knew for sure was that there was no way his brother was going to get on an international flight and then hightail it up the Himalayas. It sounded like trying to find Shangri La and if he asked, she would probably tell him that it was real.

Angela studied the expression on Sam's face. She knew that she sounded like she was going to embark on a journey that was going to span continents. It was an appealing idea and recalled a time when she did the whole backpacking thing. Actually they did do that still; it was just different now that they had cars instead of horses and feet. But she knew that it was ridiculous since the holy mountain was on the highest mountain range and… "There is an easier way to get there," she offered, "And it doesn't involve mountain climbing."

"I didn't say anything."

Angela smirked as she started to head back into the house. Sam started to follow after she went first. "No, but you were thinking about it."

* * *

"Wait. So you're going to go to where?"

Angela paused a moment to shift the duffle that she had filled with clothes for the twins. It wasn't heavy but she couldn't see Dean. She turned to look at him and replied, "I'm going to see a goddess."

"And… what?"

Angela put the duffle in the trunk of her Camaro and checked the usual tool kit to make sure that it was ready to go. She took in Dean's expression and couldn't help but smirk at it. She always loved pulling one over the man and like a glutton for punishment he came back for more and often trying to get one up on her. "I'm going to see a goddess."

At that moment Sam came out and noted the rather funny stare off. "What's going on?"

"Angie says she's going to see a goddess."

"And?" Sam didn't see a problem to it but he kind of got where Dean was coming at. Angela was not one to willingly seek out gods and goddess unless she felt she had no choice but they always seemed to seek her out when they had something they needed or to bug the hell out of her. "Maybe divine intervention is needed and she did say that the twins would be safer there."

Dean knew all this having heard the speech that morning over eggs and bacon. He knew something was up the moment Angela gave him enough to feed two on his plate along with a steamy mug of fresh coffee, black. Usually she gave him human sized portions but this time she gave dhampir size and she also hinted at jelly doughnuts somewhere. Like Sam though, he knew she never went to the higher beings unless it was a serious situation but here she was being glib about it and it bothered him. Slowly he took a breath since he didn't want to start an argument and replied, "I know but… Angie you don't usually go to gods or goddesses. Hell, you don't even like dealing with angels."

"Well most angels are dicks and some gods are assholes," Angela replied. She knew that Dean was worried and this was a bit unusual. "Extreme circumstances and in all honesty, Kailasa is the safest place to be."

"But you're talking about a trip to the Himalayas," Dean pointed out, "And last time I checked that's on the other side of the world and up a mountain range." He looked at her and added, "You get what I'm getting at?"

"Which is why I am going to see a goddess," Angela pointed out. She got that teasing grin on her face when she realized that it hadn't dawned on them what she was hinting at. She smiled a bit and explained, "Lady Pavarati is the wife of Lord Shiva. She can open a way from here to the sanctuary. Weird covering distance thing and lot less painful than going by angel."

Sam figured that she was going to mention something like that. It was why he wasn't too worried when she mentioned taking the boys to this place. He was worried that this demon that was chasing them, the pisacha, wasn't going to stop coming after them until it was taken care of. It was fun to watch the expression form on Dean's face. It was unusual to hear since where she wanted to take them was not a place you could drive to.

Dean blinked as he listened to what Angela said. It was completely crazy but it also one of those things that shouldn't be discounted permanently. "And this goddess is here?"

"Actually she likes the woodlands of Maryland, which is where I'm going," she replied with a slight gesture. "But yeah she's here."

"And why is she here?"

Angela made a slight face at that and didn't answer. Rather she called the twins to come and walked around to the driver's side of the car. She looked at them and took a breath and offered, "I'm going but… you can come too. Just… be aware that it's one of those things."

It was hardly satisfying to either Winchester. Dean thought it was one of those weird things that the gods had with her. He didn't understand the nature of her relationship with various members of the different pantheons. He got that she was adopted by the Egyptians and the rights and benefits with that but the others… He suspected that it was more of that a favor for a favor thing or they just knew how to approach her.

Sam though thought there was something more to it. He noticed the face she had made. There was something up with the way she reacted to Dean's question about why a goddess would be living in a place that she would know about. It had him curious. She wasn't uncomfortable about going but he was still curious. He did know that he wanted to go with her and that he had missed her. He glanced at Dean to give a silent exchange and then looked at her while Dean said, "Give us ten and we'll hit the road."

Angela nodded and Dean was as good as his word. In ten minutes they were on the road heading towards Maryland with her in the lead and the Impala following right behind her. The boys were sitting in the back and Xander was riding shotgun while she sped along thinking about what she was going to do once she got to Maryland.

It was the best choice she had. She didn't want to be like she was abandoning the boys like they were nothing but there was the Apocalypse coming and she had the sneaking suspicion that it would involve a few players that had wanted this from the start. More specifically that Lenya was involved. This actually spoke of her work and her inclinations. That's what had her worried. She was worried that the stakes would be upped to levels that the other side knew she would respond to.

"Where are we going?"

Angela glanced in the rearview mirror to look at the twins. It was Nasatya that had spoken and was looking like a mini Dean Inquisition. She had to stifle the smirk that threatened since it reminded her so much of Dean. She replied, "We are going to see the goddess Pavarati."

"Why?" Dasra turned his head in an inquisitive fashion. "Aren't you our guardian?"

"Um… not exactly," Angela admitted.

"See, Dasra?" Nasatya crossed his arms over his chest. "Just like the others."

"Banwari wasn't that way."

Angela felt her throat convulse and said nothing. She turned her eyes to the road and left the boys to entertain themselves. It wasn't like she could protest to the contrary. Sighing she adjusted her position on the road. She only occasionally looked in the mirror to check on the boys and to make sure the Impala was behind her.

It was quiet the first few hours. No one said anything until it was time for a pit stop to gas up. The trip was going to take a couple of days since they were crossing several states and they had two boys and three dogs that required attention which wouldn't occur on a trip that would take half that. Angela didn't mind since she really didn't have anything to say that would change the fact that she was essentially dumping the boys off.

After a couple of bathroom stops and a lunch break both cars were pulling into a roadside diner. Angela was hungry and she always had that innate ability to sense when others were hungry and went with their preferences rather than hers. She pulled in and killed the engine and sighed, listening for the comforting rumble of the Impala as it pulled up. She sat there waiting and looking at nothing while she thought about things.

When the Impala pulled up, she got out and gave a slight smile at the twins who moved to get out. She reached in and rubbed Xander's ears, his cue that he was to stay in the car. He moaned and laid down and she rubbed his head. She would get him scraps from the kitchen and she wouldn't forget the puppies either.

"Angie?"

Angela tensed slightly when a hand, a small one, slipped into hers and gave a slight tug. She looked down to find Dasra looking at her with an expectant look. Looking at him, she was glad that she had the boys wearing different over shirts. They looked too much alike and it would have driven her crazy even though she just had to get them to show their personalities to tell the difference. She looked at the boy and said, "It's okay. Just thinking too much."

"You don't have to pretend," Dasra replied as his face assumed a solemn expression.

At that moment Sam and Dean along with Haley came up leaving the puppies in the back seat snoozing. Angela looked at them and then at the boys before leading the way to meet them. She realized that Dasra didn't let go of her hand and she didn't say anything about it. She just accepted it and didn't say much. She was hungry and judging by everyone else, they were hungry too.

It didn't take long to eat though Angela was fairly quiet and almost toyed with her food until she felt Sam's hand squeeze hers gently under the table. She was able to offer a smile for his effort. Even then she was still in thought and feeling guilty about what she was going to do. After all she always was one to reach out and help others out; take on their troubles and make them her own. It was what she did and it drove the Winchesters crazy. What was so different about this?

That was the question that was on her mind as she sat outside on the hood of the Impala, staring out at the landscape of the roadside motel they had found. It was out in the middle of nowhere and that was a good and bad thing in her book. She had left the boys in the room she had paid for and went outside to mount guard. It reminded her of the times she had to be on watch while the squad was bedding down for the night in the middle of the boonies. She remembered the last time when it was a clear night like this.

 _"Hey there Angie. You planning on letting anyone do third watch?"_

 _Angela hummed and shifted slightly to accommodate John as he sat beside her. He put his weapon in his lap as he got comfortable to share the watch. She teased back in a low voice, "Only if you blighters can keep up."_

 _John laughed a bit at that. "You were the one that dropped in, lass."_

 _"Yeah… after you tried to shoot me."_

 _"Like I knew you were a mate."_

 _"Oh I'm a mate now?"_

Angela hummed as she remembered that. John was a new guy in the squad when she first met him. He had her pegged as nonhuman the first moment and through her time hanging out with him and his squad, she learned he had been trained as a hunter but chose a military career. They had many a nights like this keeping third watch. It was a good time to think about things that had happened while keeping watch.

Being perched on the Impala was comforting and she was comfortable if she had to launch an attack if something happened. Her chakram was within reach as well as her blade. She even had her handgun in her lap and mags loaded with silver and iron rounds. Her breath came out in puffs that were like a steady stream. Her body was alert but her pulse was steady, constant… just like someone who was going hunting. She was watching when she became aware that things weren't exactly like they were. Not looking she said, "I was wondering when you were going to show up and give an explanation."

"First things first and that's to get you out Cat," Gabriel replied. He adjusted his position and put his hands in his jacket pockets. "You know I wouldn't leave you in a precarious position."

"But you left Ken and Mel," Angela replied looking at the angel with a look. "That was not acceptable."

"They were fine. You got rid of the demons yes but I wasn't going to risk them coming back for you," Gabriel offered as an explanation. "And I went back and fixed the wards." He paused a moment and shifted on his feet. "I know that they are the Ashvins, Cat and I knew you could take care of them. I just wanted to give you the advantage." He gave a pitiful expression that he knew would get him a slug on the shoulder and smile.

It worked and Angela scoffed a bit at that. "Mission pathetic, Gabe," she hummed. She looked at the angel, "But why you and not Cas?"

"Cassy needs to… work things out," was all Gabriel could offer, "And I wasn't going to let the kid get involved. "I know you're heading to see Pavarati. My question is, why?"

Angela looked at the angel. She knew that fibbing would get them nowhere and she didn't want to start anything that would result in another separation. She just got him back and… "Because they are safer at the sanctuary than with me. Bad things are coming and…"

"I know that, Cat. And I know it sucks that you took on their welfare. You know better than anyone the beings that are important to the gods and the world in general."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Well to quote Sam Winchester: you are a good person." When she looked at him, Gabriel decided to make a few things clear, "I paid Sam a visit a while back and we had a talk. He cares about you Cat. More than most."

"I know and I'm worried about what that means." Angela shifted to look out in the darkness for a moment. She decided to fill Gabriel in, "You know that I died and went to heaven recently right?"

How could Gabriel forget? It was like a sharp pain that went through his back and into his heart. And then it was torn out. It wasn't as bad as the first time but still… He put a hand over his vessel's heart and rubbed the area. "Yeah. You really gotta stop doing that Cat."

"Part of the life," she offered as an apology. "Anyway… I went to the Garden and… I spoke to Joshua."

Gabriel shifted on his feet. He knew about Joshua and liked the angel and was a bit jealous since he was closer to God than the others. The fact that his Cat spoke to him meant that God had a message for his earthbound angel. He stepped closer as she started to relay her experience in heaven.

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie gives her plans to seek out a goddess and the Winchesters tag along but seems like things are not okay. Maybe a chat with Gabriel will help. Keep watching for next time on Kind, Enlightened Giving...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Dude, she's asleep. Let her sleep."

Sam shot a glare at his brother as he shifted to face the front after checking in on Angela. She was fast asleep on the back seat of the Impala with the puppies curled up on her stomach like little hot water bottles or stuffed animals. Maybe he was going overboard with checking up on her but it bothered him that she stayed up all night on watch on the Impala and looked like she was ready to pick a fight if it came down to it.

She was cheerful though and while it made him feel better, he still felt that there was something off. And it bothered him that she didn't want to talk about it to least of all him. Actually it hurt since she always came to him but he knew that she would say something eventually and she knew that he and Dean were both there for her but it was hard to shake centuries' worth of habits and all designed towards self-protection and self-preservation. But what got him was how she would drop everything regarding her own feelings because someone else needed help.

Dean knew that Sam was just being himself the way he kept checking on her and while he would like to throttle Sam for it, he didn't. He noticed the puppy-love stuff they did and while it was a major step forward, he got the feeling that the universe was turned against them and anything that was extreme could break whatever it was. He doubted his girl was going to let go so easily unless she thought it was best. Sam on the other hand… if he knew the kid, he would be like a dog with a bone and not let go. It wasn't that he was losing faith in everything, well maybe it was, but there was some hope and he had the front row seat.

Sam pursed his lips for a moment before saying, "Just making sure she's okay."

"And that's worse than my mother henning."

"At least I don't smother her. I give her space."

Dean couldn't fault Sam on that. In fact Sam always watched from afar to the point that it was like watching one of those chick flick romances. He had plenty of opportunities to take pictures of Sam's expression as he watched her with his favorite being the ogling. Dean always thought it hilariously funny how Sam would be distracted by various things Angela did that could be called seductive like when she did those crunches in Rosedale. That was something and definitely that morning counted as an ogling moment.

Morning had them both up unusually early though Sam always beat Dean no matter what and Haley wasn't that far behind since she had been snuggling with Dean. And Sam was grateful for that. They both walked out of the room with the intention of getting coffee from the main office when they found Angela outside and poised like she was going to attack.

Dean was like any hot blooded human and he had an appreciation for the fairer sex. And if they were really sexy, he let them know it. What had him be the 'rational' one was how Sam was just watching as their girl moved her limbs in some eastern exercise thing as she called it all the while she was holding Absolution and executing swings and parries.

It was evident that she hadn't gone to bed at all since she was wearing yesterday's clothes and there was the faint shadow that appeared when she had a sleepless night. Her concentration though was like the kind that would have impressed his dad as she maneuvered her body in a bending way that was like watching those cobras that were hypnotized on TV. It was nothing new to Dean since he had seen similar things more or less. What had his attention was Sam.

Sam was watching the same as Dean was but the older Winchester noticed a look that he was very familiar with. It started out innocent enough, the ogling that was Sam's version of it. Dean had no trouble recognizing that since he caught Sam ogling mostly her tattoos, the last one her soul chakra tattoo. It then shifted to one that Dean was surprised Sam had. The look in the eyes grew intense like they were full of desire but the expression; Sam looked like he was going to pounce on her right then and there and not to spar. Dean felt like a fly on the wall watching as Sam just stared, his eyes following her movements and sometimes his head did slightly.

Dean thought he was going to have to do that awkward cough or punch Sam in the shoulder to snap him out of it but Sam did it on his own when Angela finished her last move and lowered her blade. She spotted them and greeted them and Sam was already acting normal. Dean didn't say anything about it and kept it to himself. It did make interesting blackmail material but it would probably work if he had a picture of it and he doubted that it would have been a good idea. Besides she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it then he would keep silent and was content to watch the painfully cute exchanges.

Sam had been well aware of what he had been doing and felt the slightest bit of shame, enough to make him want to fess up but he left it alone since she didn't say anything about it. He couldn't help it though and the thing was he had seen her practice hundreds of times. This time though… it had him clear his throat slightly in the car as he faced forward and replied to his brother, "Just checking."

"Alright. Unless you're thinking other things," Dean dropped, knowing that it was going to get Sam riled up.

It worked. "Shut up, jerk."

Dean curled his lip slightly in a grin. "Hey I'm the one that keeps telling ya she's a looker. Reminds me of a girl I…"

The hard slug wasn't enough to knock Dean's concentration but enough to hurt. Dean shot a look over and noticed Sam's glare. "Hey, nothing wrong with admiring, Sam. And I'm sure she was so busy with that eastern thingy she does she didn't even notice."

That seemed to relax Sam a little much to Dean's relief since his little brother could lay a hard one and he was probably going to get a bruise for it. Sam felt the tension roll out and said in a low tone, "I hope not."

Dean thought about his next words before saying, "Even if she did, I don't think she'd hold it against you. I mean she really likes you given the way she kissed you and in front of me and Bobby." He refrained from saying how she really felt since he figured that was something she should say and he kind of hoped that Sam would catch the hint too. "And Bobby said that what she did meant she's serious."

It made Sam feel better about the whole thing. And he knew she was serious since he took the time to learn the meaning of it and he was serious too. "Thanks."

"No problem since I'm awesome."

Sam gave a slight smile before the words came out, "I really like her too."

Dean heard the inflection in his brother's tone even though the words were not the kind that meant what his little brother was hinting at. He teased, "You better cause I'm gonna let her have her way if it's not."

"You always let me have my way, Dean. I just humor you."

Both Winchesters froze at her voice though Dean tried to play it off, "Only because I am the awesome brother." He grinned as he said it.

Angela stretched as she sat up while the puppies moved to accommodate her. "Yes, yes, the awesome big brother," she offered in teasing condescension. She leaned forward and tousled Dean's hair since she knew she could get away with it and smiled while saying, "And the only one I'll ever have… that is fun to play with." She toyed with Dean's ear.

"I'm driving here," Dean replied squirming a little and scowling since Sam found it amusing.

"You're doing fine," Angela demurred, "Certainly if you've had another thing going." She grinned as she ran her first finger on the lobe of his ear. She chuckled when she saw him blush and squirm before backing off. "Besides it's not like you or Hale are _that_ secretive."

Dean growled a little at that while Sam laughed softly. "You are very cruel, Angie. But I wouldn't have it any other way." He gave a reluctant grin towards her.

"You love me," she replied before resting her arms on the back of the seat.

"Enough to gank your ass."

Angela merely smiled as she leaned on the back of the seat. She looked forward and spotted the road sign telling them where they are. They were more than halfway there. And since Dean was driving, they were making good time but they did have the twins and they were riding with Haley at the moment since she needed sleep and had gotten it.

"You okay?"

"Awake now," Angela replied to Sam's query as she rotated her shoulders. "And I'm good." She turned to study Sam and took interest in his locks. Her nostrils flared slightly as she breathed in the scents of the car and filtered out that which was distinctly Sam.

"Okay," Dean said, "Can you fill us in about what to expect when we meet this goddess?" He shifted to see Angela taking a profound interest in Sam's hair. What was weird was that Sam didn't seem to notice or if he did, he wasn't making a big deal of it. He was going to ignore it unless it became a problem.

Angela didn't want to really go into her relationship with the goddess but the least she could do was to give them some background on her. She ran her first finger through Sam's hair like she was trying to style it and watched his reaction. When he didn't respond to tell her to stop, she continued. "Pavarati is the wife of Lord Shiv, the Hindu god. Lord Shiva is devoted to her. REALLY devoted to her."

"But how do you know her?" Sam shifted slightly but not enough to disrupt what she was doing. While he wasn't one to let people just touch his hair like she was doing, he didn't mind that it was her and it felt good. It reminded him when she would massage away his migraines when they got too bad. And in his view, it was encouraging.

Angela made a slight face and a sound in her throat. She wasn't sure how to describe that encounter since she wasn't sure how to define it in words. It just happened more or less. She figured though it was best to keep it simple. "I uh… dropped in."

"A little vague don't ya think?"

Angela stopped what she was doing and shifted to a more thoughtful position. She disliked stopping but she didn't want to make anyone feel too uncomfortable. Besides this was trying to describe a meeting with a goddess who wasn't your typical goddess. "It was a long time ago and it was more or less an accident that ended up me defending Lady Pavarati from some sleazy assholes and… it was an interesting situation."

The sudden movement of Angela sitting back in the backseat was indicator enough that it was something that was really awkward. As much as Dean was curious about it, he wasn't going to push and he knew that Sam would be on his ass if he tried. So he went with the next relevant topic, "Okay and how do the kids figure into this?"

That was an easier question and Angela replied, "Like I told you, the Ashvins are the healers to the gods. They are human for the most part but they are the only ones who can essentially heal a god and keep them from dying."

"Keeping a god from dying?" It was the weirdest thing ever and in Dean's mind he mulled over the possibility that these kids could be used as a means of keeping the fuglies going. No wonder his girl wanted to take them to the Himalayas.

"More or less and they can ease suffering but not take it away." Angela could tell they both had a strange look on their faces and added, "It's strange I know but it's the Hindu pantheon. It's a little bit different." She made a face as she said it since it was a set of circumstances that was unusual. "Please don't ask me to go into detail since eastern philosophy can get a little complicated."

"But in the short sense, the kids have the power to keep gods alive."

"That and they can be used to heal the other side. That's why they need to go to Kailasa. They are healers and it is in their nature. They won't distinguish either side. They will only see suffering." Angela slouched slightly as she said it. She then shrugged her shoulders. "It makes sense why the demons want them." She sat back in thought and pondered over the events and started thinking of other scenarios. It was to last until they stopped early for the night.

* * *

"You're worried."

Angela turned from looking at the window to find Dasra looking at her with a wide eyed expression. She glanced up to find that Nasatya was also looking at her with a pensive expression. Earlier he had apologized in a younger version of a Dean Winchester apology and she readily forgave him. She didn't blame him and reassured him that it was okay. She looked back at Dasra and replied, "Of course I'm worried. A pisacha is after you two."

"But you aren't just worried about us," Nasatya added. He took a step forward as if to make his point. "You are worried about what's happening out there and for them."

"You two really need to keep that in check." Angela gave a wry smile at the twins, knowing that they were only responding to talents that they had known since they were children. Even she knew that it could be downright near impossible if you felt something so strongly. Emotion was a powerful weapon and she could recall a time she had used it without prejudice. "Not everyone is as accepting as me when it comes to that."

"We can't help it. You have powerful emotions and they are conflicted," Nasatya said as he shuffled on his feet.

"You feel for the Winchesters, stronger for Sam but you also feel for others, people you haven't even met. Duty and personal desire," Dasra added as he stared at her.

Angela looked at the twins and noted that they were staring at her. She stared back, well aware what the technique was. She felt the stirrings of what they were trying to do. They didn't take away pain, they eased it and she sensed that was what they were trying to do. Being a healer herself, she knew that there were certain boundaries and she pushed back. "Easy. Stop."

The twins blinked when they realized she was pushing back. They stared at her wide eyed, not sure what happened when they felt their ability recede. Dasra gasped when he realized something but it was easily mistaken by his brother as surprise from what just happened. He said, "You… you stopped us. How did you do that?" He stared at Angela not sure of what to make of things now and it was something he wanted to think on.

"Practice," Angela replied watching their expressions and keeping the stare in place until she was sure that they were stopping. "Practice with a goddess that was similar to you."

"Well that explains it," Nasatya offered with a slight shrug. He glanced over at his brother and nudged him. "I guess we were bound to come across someone that wouldn't fall for it so easily huh Dasra?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Dasrsa looked at his brother after he was snapped out of his thoughts. He glanced at Angela who was looking mostly at him with concern on her face. "Is that why you are taking to this goddess?"

Angela studied the younger twin. Being silent had given her the opportunity to observe what was going on. She was able to figure out which was the elder twin and which was the younger but that really didn't count since she met the Ashvins previously nearly a century or so ago. But with karma sometimes it threw you for a spin.

Something was bothering the younger twin and she wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or not. The way he was looking at her. She had seen that look before and it wasn't really the thing that bothered her. It was more or less the nature behind it. It wasn't the first time she had surprised people with her ability to resist any form of mental or emotionally based ability. And it was like she had said, she had practice.

 _God asked me to speak with you on his behalf, Malachi. He wants you to know that he is proud of you for answering your calling. He is rooting for you but he wants you to stop the search for Him. He doesn't think that it is His problem. But he does have a message for you: Be vigilant._

Angela thought the whole thing was weird in that Joshua summoned her to the garden and kept her with him while they were on the search for Sam and Dean. Then what he told her before they left… it had her baffled since she really didn't think that God would bother with her. She was only doing what needed to be done because it was right and she took up the responsibility because no one else could. After all the blade chose her and then the stories just…

Then afterwards when God basically told the Winchesters that he wasn't going to help them… it made her feel for them. Then what Dean did… She didn't have to see Sam's face. She felt it and all she wanted to do was to comfort him but she also wanted to comfort Dean. She had felt his despair when Castiel left the room. She put her hand in her jacket pocket and blinked as she broke the stare. "Like I said, it's years of practice. It doesn't mean you won't be able to beat me but there is always going to be someone who has more practice."

"Are you saying that to make us feel better?"

She looked at Nasatya and replied, "No. I'm usually blunt when it comes to the truth." She shifted to look back out the window. "And I don't really like it when people try to do it to me without my permission."

"We're sorry."

Angela gave a gentle smile as she turned to look at them. "It's alright. You didn't know and to be honest, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"We've never seen you before," Nasatya was quick to point out, "At least not until now."

"Nasa, she means from a previous life," Dasra pointed out.

"Oh."

Angela chuckled and turned away. Watching them was like watching Sam and Dean before this whole mess. It always amused her when they would bicker over the silliest of things. Then again it was the little things that made life worth living. It's what made her get up in the morning in her lonely life; seeing life move on and being able to keep it moving… "It's alright. You probably wouldn't remember. Sometimes that is prevented in the karmic circle."

Nasatya looked at his brother and then at her while she stared out the window. "How do you know so much about karma and the karmic circle?"

Angela thought about it, back to the time when she just left Karnak. It felt like she never left the mortal realm since time passed differently in the sanctuary. She had been wandering along doing the family business of saving people and hunting things. It was getting back on the horse so to speak since she still had a sensitivity to demon blood but she couldn't quit.

It had been a chance meeting. She strolled into town and she was there. She was minding her own business but she was being harassed by some of the locals. There was one thing that annoyed Angela and that was how some men would treat women. Granted she had been raised in that shit where men were supposedly superior, she had been taught by her mother and her tutors that she was just as good in things as men… at least certainly with the book learning and everything. Then when puberty hit… that was a different story. The point was that she wasn't going to let them do anything to her.

As it turned out, the assholes were demons and she got a whiff of them when she got up close and personal. That meant she could smell their blood and it pulled on her. In response, she was a lot harsher than she usually was but she rescued the lady and the demons were gone. And that was how she met the goddess and wife to Lord Shiva. And that turned out to be an interesting ride.

"So you think the Lady Pavarati will be able to help?"

Angela turned to look at the twins. They were looking at her with their eyes full of trust. It was the same look she got from every person that had put their lives into her hands. It occasionally baffled her with the level of trust she received but she recognized that she needed to be the one to see them through this. And it didn't help that they were virtually children and she always had a soft spot for them. The safest place was at Kailasa. "She will do what she can," Angela offered.

It was the best she could say since gods were fickle in general. Her experience was pretty well remembered and documented. At least some were consistent like Ares. He was a bastard no matter what century though she had heard he was ten times worse back in ancient times. She had respect for them but she wasn't going to go to them for help first thing. Hell, she didn't even go to God for help in prayer and even Castiel knew calling for help from angels was the last thing on her mind. Yet she needed to keep the boys reassured.

It wasn't their fault for being chosen to be what they were. She knew that. Smiling at them she added, "Lady Pavarati will do what she can to point us in the right direction. Until we find a safe place for you… I'll look after you. That I promise."

It was a surprise when Angela found herself gripped tightly by twin ten year old boys. She expected it from Dasra since he appeared to be the more sensitive and… a bit like Sam. Nasatya was a bit more like Dean and to feel his tight grip was something that was like getting a kiss from Dean. It was a surprise and very welcome. And she understood where they were coming from. She returned it and really meant it that she would look after them. She knew that she was setting herself up for potential heartbreak when they eventually separated but… she wasn't going to leave them alone and to be honest, she really missed Jo and the times they had when she was growing up.

She smelled it before the action took place. She released the boys and said, "Get back. Get down."

The twins obeyed instantly without question having been schooled at a young age to obey and not to question why. It didn't mean that they didn't have the question but they knew that to ask was to waste time if the situation was serious. They headed towards the far bed and ducked down the moment the door was kicked in and splintered. Angela only ducked to avoid the debris.

"We meet again little sister."

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like Angie is still reluctant to go tell about her relationship with Lady Pavarati. Now it looks like Lenya is back. Stay tuned for next time on Kind, Enlightened Giving...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _We meet again little sister._

Angela straightened up to see the demon that she truly hated and it was a powerful emotion that she disliked feeling. She narrowed her eyes as she studied the demon in the damaged doorway. It had her wondering what was going on with Sam, Dean and Haley. They should have been able to hear the noise from that. Lenya was not exactly subtle when she got on the warpath.

As if she knew what she were thinking, Lenya grinned widely and said, "Oh don't worry about them. They are otherwise occupied."

When Lenya shifted slightly, Angela could see demons holding onto Sam and Dean. Haley was nowhere in sight and it had her wondering what the juju witch was doing. She shifted her gaze back to the demon. "What do you want?"

"You do have that annoying habit of asking a question you know the answer to," Lenya simpered and giggled that girlish giggle.

"I just like to be clear on what's going on. You know how much I hate beating around the bush." Angela pursed her lips like she was smirking at the demon but it was more to convey her dislike of the demon.

"Direct and to the point," Lenya sighed. She looked at her nails as she surveyed the room. "So just make it easy and hand over the Ashvins. Then we'll leave you alone to try and make a stand against Lucifer. You'll lose by the way. Sam will be his vessel one way or another."

Angela blinked slowly at that to reign in her temper. "And you know I can't do that. I won't let you corrupt the one good thing in this world."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Oh I do. The Ashvins are a prize in terms of tactics. They do have the power after all to heal the gods. I can only imagine what they could do with the demons. So fuck off before I add to that scar on your miserable face." Angela crossed her arms over her chest as she deliberately stressed her words, knowing that she was touching on a sensitive subject with the demon.

Lenya narrowed her eyes in anger. "And you are going to pay for that even if I have to take it out of Sam Winchester."

"Touch my brother and I'll rip your freaking head off, bitch," Dean groused as he struggled against the demon.

Lenya turned to look at Dean. "And I don't talk to former puppy chow though I will consider making you my plaything like I did in hell." She shot a look at Dean that conveyed exactly what she meant and smirked when she saw the look that appeared on the hunter's face. She turned back and looked at Angela, "The choice is yours little sister: the Ashvins or the Winchesters."

Angela twitched her lips. There was no way she was going to give up either. The only resort seemed to be violence and it was the choice Lenya was most inclined to especially after a dig at her marred face, upon which Angela had no regret marking up. She glanced where the twins were taking cover and then at the Winchesters. Her gaze lighted upon Lenya and she replied firmly, "No."

Lenya sighed, annoyed even though she knew that Angela was going to say it. IT was the same in the pit all those years ago. "Always one to resort violence aren't you? And I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't know what universe you're talking about but we are not family," Angela hissed in a low tone. "And you will not have them." She glared trying to keep that burning fuse from exploding.

"Always doing this the hard way."

"Mostly my way." Angela gave a grin as she eyed the Winchesters.

"And where has that gotten you?"

Angela gave a shrug as she grinned. She then pursed her lips and gave a high shrill whistle. The effect was immediate as three large dogs came up. Two grabbed onto the demons that were holding the Winchesters while the third made for Lenya. Xander got through the demon's defenses and grabbed her arms and yanked hard, dragging her to the ground. "Go!"

It was the cue for the twins to run out the door and they took advantage of it. They were out the door and they ran into Haley who took one look of the situation and did what she had to do. By that time Sam and Dean managed to take care of the demons holding them and all that left them with was Lenya.

Lenya was growling at Xander, furious that it had bitten her and she grabbed him by his scruff and shook him off hard. "Beast!"

As soon as Lenya threw the Wilder, her face was met with hard punch and Angela saying, "Don't hit my dog."

Lenya narrowed her eyes and punched back. "Then I'll hit you."

Angela took the punch and retaliated. She gestured for Sam and Dean to go though it was unnecessary. They were already gone leaving her and Xander to fight against Lenya. It would buy enough time to get them down the road enough. She locked her arms with Lenya's and growled, "How's the arm?"

Lenya growled and head butted Angela sending her back a few staggering steps. She looked at her and replied, "I've had enough games with you. Just give me the Ashvins."

"Not a chance," Angela replied as she panted and wiped her lip. "You can take that back to Lucifer while you're at it." It occurred to her that Lenya shouldn't have been able to find her. Then again the twins weren't protected from that. It was something to work out later.

Lenya shook her sore arm as blood dripped from the wound. "He will win one way or another. And he is still considering you." She flicked her wrist and ended up pinning Angela to the wall. "And here I thought you'd resist. You're getting soft."

It was more or less getting caught off guard on Angela's end as she hit the wall. She grunted and twisted her lip to indicate that it hurt and annoyed her. It also gave her a chance to see where her blade and chakram were. She turned to look back at Lenya and watched her inch forward like the predator she was. Angela twisted her lip as she tried to work out her plan.

"You really are out of practice. I wonder why," Lenya said as she sauntered up. She grinned as she looked at Angela while getting as close as possible. "It couldn't be after that business with Famine now, would it? Or is it something else?" She got close and took a slight sniff as she put her nose close to Angela's neck. "Hmm… scent is…"

Angela felt her throat convulse since she detested the woman. She also knew that it was one of Lenya's tactics to get her to reveal things that she would never tell. Like her feelings for Sam though that was kind of moot since she had demonstrated she cared for both brothers. So the best thing to do was to resist and minimize potential tells but it was damned difficult. "I don't swing that way, bitch."

"I know," Lenya simpered and sniffed.

Xander growled but was warned off by Lenya threatening worse things. He backed off when Angela gave a command. Her lip twitched since it was uncomfortable and Lenya knew that and was doing everything she could to exploit it and find out what she had kept a secret from most of the world. She huffed as she looked at the demon and said, "This is going to end badly for you Lenya."

"No. It will for…" Lenya leaned in close and then she grinned like the cat caught the canary. She leaned back and commented, "Well I never. So that is what you are hiding."

Angela wasn't going to take the time to find out what was going on. It was at the back of her mind that Lenya found out about her true feelings. It wouldn't have been too difficult and she wouldn't put it past the demon to know or even find out in that way of hers. It did make her worry and she wasn't sure about what she would do if something were to happen to either brother; she actually did if she cared to remember back in Oregon a couple years ago and chasing Lupei. So she did what was best and that was denial, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Lenya grabbed Angela under the chin and slammed the back of her head into the wall, "Don't even try lying to me. I know you."

"Not as well as you think."

At that moment Lenya screeched from the sudden pain in her back and baked away. Angela felt herself become freed and reached out and grabbed her blade and chakram. It gave her the opportunity to see that it was Sam there holding the demon knife and he had pissed Lenya off since the demon had turned towards him. And she looked ready to kill.

Angela did what she did best and that was to be a pain in the ass and interfere. She couldn't stop the demon from backhanding Sam into the wall and crushing the furnishing in the process. But she was able to grab a hold of the demon and with more thrust than necessary she literally threw the demon into the bathroom, shattering the door. It was enough to distract the demon and she helped or rather dragged Sam to his feet and hauled ass out of the room just as Dean pulled up in the Impala.

Dean had the car ready to go the moment Sam and Angela dove into the car and put pedal to the metal. He wanted to put the motel out of their rearview mirror and wasn't going to spare the speed. "You alright?" He kept his eyes on the road but spared a glance at his brother and wished he had eyes in the back of his head.

"I'm fine," Sam replied as he rubbed his head. He looked at the knife and lowered it.

"Angie?"

"I'm good," Angela replied as she blinked and took a couple of deep breaths. "Haley?"

"Took the kids and Deanna and bolted. Oh and Zep and Moira are with her"

"Good." Angela took a couple of deep breaths as she put her blade and chakram down on the seat and rubbed Xander's head. She pulled out her phone and called. When the other end picked up she said, "Hale, you okay? Good. Listen, meet us at…"

In the meantime Lenya pulled herself out from the debris hissing from the pain in her shoulder. The knife stung like a bitch. At her paygrade, she didn't sweat it but it left its mark pretty much and it pissed her off that her beautiful skin was once again marred and by Sam Winchester no less. That put him on the list to be dealt with and in a painful way. She stood up and walked out of the trashed room and stood in the parking lot looking in the direction the Impala had taken off in. She knew that Angela would be more careful and use every means available.

There was a slight breeze but Lenya didn't move. She continued to stare and said in annoyed voice, "There is a reason why you were summoned Devraj. Why didn't you do your job?"

"You asked me to grab the Ashvins. At the time it wasn't feasible. The witch is something to contend with," Devraj replied as he moved to stand beside Lenya. His eyes flickered black and they glittered in the night light.

"Still you could have done something."

"I wanted to see this one you call Little Sister in action."

"You saw that when you followed the Ashvins to that dump. What more do you need?"

Devraj didn't say anything but continued to look down the street. He blinked for a moment before saying, "the only way to defeat an opponent is to know what they are."

"It's her. The Malachi." Lenya growled as she said it more from the factthat her shoulder still ached. She looked in the direction that the pisacha was looking at. "She's going to be more vigilant and hide."

"I know where she is going."

"Really? And where is that?"

Devraj said nothing but he turned and looked at the demon that gave him this job. He knew exactly where his target was going. He gave a slow smile that would have creeped anyone else out and slowly turned to look down the road. His face flickered slightly to reflect the origins of his kind.

* * *

"You sure this is a good place to stay?"

Angela shifted to look at Dean as he came back from spraying the sigils he had been instructed to outside the room the twins were sleeping in. She glanced around at the abandoned house they had taken shelter in once they were a sufficient distance away from the motel. She looked back at Dean and replied, "Better than nothing. At least there's beds." She gave a grin.

Dean put the empty spray can on a nearby table. "Yeah well… they're kids."

"Better than the backseat of a car." Angela gave a shrug and felt her throat as she crossed her arms knowing that it was rough for the twins and it had been for the Winchesters.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Dean replied as he wiped his hands. He paused a bit, not sure of what to say next until he added, "So… still on for finding this goddess?"

Angela sighed and nodded, "Yeah." She shifted to look at Dean. "It's just a little harder. I get the feeling that Lenya and the pisacha know where we're going. And that is not a good thing."

"Won't you lead them straight to her?"

Angela would have said something but at that moment Sam came into the room with another empty spray can which he tossed onto the table. "Finished outside," he said, "Anything else?"

Angela shook her head, "No. Just about everything to mask where we are but… doesn't mean they don't know where we're going." She looked at Sam with a slight look and a shrug. "But Pavarati is still the best chance and we do have an advantage."

"Really?" Dean glanced at Sam who was merely staring at her and she was staring back. To him it looked like they were stuck in their own world. It felt awkward to him since he felt like the odd wheel out but he was drawn to just watching them. "How does that work?"

Angela was staring at Sam mostly because he was staring back at her and part of her took it as a challenge. The other part was something that she wasn't sure what to make of it but it felt okay. She barely heard Dean's question as she continued to stare at Sam until he gestured with his brow that Dean was waiting. She cleared her throat at the awkwardness that followed. "What?"

"How does it work? Advantage?" Dean gestured with his arms like it would help.

"Oh. Right. Well… it has to do with Lady Pavarati's nature and the fact that most beings wouldn't screw with Lord Shiva." She cleared her throat and shifted on her feet feeling like she had been caught with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

Sam decided to save her since he felt guilty for helping her not pay attention to his brother. Just seeing her with her hair down and held back by the braid that acted like a headband… it made him want to reach out and touch it and his thoughts went down a path that made him feel embarrassed. "What is it about Shiva that… uh…"

Angela gave a slight smile at Sam's attempt to help her out. She noticed the slight blush on his cheeks and explained, "Well Lady Pavarati is the wife of Lord Shiva and…" She smiled as she recalled everything when she first saw the pair together. "He is very devoted to her. A lesson he learned the hard way."

"So he's like Sam protecting your virtue and all?" Dean made a face at Sam when he noticed that he was starting to scowl at him.

"Pretty much," Angela replied with a slight chuckle. She pursed her lips as she moved to stare out one of windows. Even though it was boarded up, she could still see out of it. "And he was very grateful that I protected his wife when I did." She shifted on her feet and glanced back at them.

"Really?" Dean thought about it some while trying to keep Sam from overreacting… at least that was what he thought was happening. After all Sam had no reason to be jealous of a god. "Well you did mention that you dropped in and the guys were douchenozzles."

"Same song, different verse when ti comes to that but yeah." Angela looked down and cleared her throat since she had recalled that initial meeting with Lord Shiva after Lady Pavarati brought her to her place. It was enough to make one blush and just be flabbergasted. She was more or less feeling wounded since she had just left Karnak and was still fresh sober from demon blood. Guilt was a nasty thing. She shrugged, "The nice thing is that it gave me favor with Lord Shiva and is one of many reasons certain beings don't mess with me. He can be pretty terrifying if you get on his bad side and I don't mean the form with six arms."

"Always knew you had friends in high places Angie. At least from what Kess told me." Dean grinned at that. It was always a surprise to find out that there were beings that were pretty influential that owed his girl a favor or something like that.

"Well, it's special between me and Lord Shiva."

"How so?"

Sam's voice was quiet but even Angela knew that there was more to it. She knew him to be overprotective but this was more along the lines of jealousy. At least she thought so. It said a lot but she wasn't going to voice it and explained, "Lord Shiva is known for his philosophy on state of being, the ultimate that in the end we can transform into the energy around us or something like that. I think he was talking about souls but…" She shrugged since it was a little over the top for her. "There is one other thing he is known for and that is his prowess in battle. He defends the sacred realms and according to some really old texts… let's just say that when Rameses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. In the days before history he led his guard against the Ancients, fighting for humanity."

"So he's like an archangel if you get too close to a prophet?" Dean decided to clarify it a little bit.

"Similar but not quite," Angela replied after thinking about it. "The reason I am telling you this is because he created the Abhibhavak, the guardians. Every pantheon has some sort of guard. Lord Shiva's are of the Hindu pantheon and they are known to be some of the fiercest fighters. Comparable to Kess on a bad day."

Dean couldn't help but give a low whistle. That was something and it kind of gave context to why Bobby did what he did and said he didn't want an Avian blowing up his house. "And what does this have to do with you and Shiva?"

Before Angela could speak, Sam entered, "Because he made her one."

Angela's mouth was slightly opened more from surprise that Sam was actually talking when he looked like he wanted to storm out earlier and find the god and have a fist fight. She knew he was quick on picking things up; she never doubted his intelligence. "Yes. He made me into an Abhibhavak and to be honest I didn't want it. I was already named a daughter of Hapi and Satet and I was thinking at the time that it was because of that it was why he made me into one of his guardians."

"But that wasn't the case," Sam said more than asked.

"No. It was because I was me." Angela couldn't help but smile slightly and continued, "I wasn't respectful then and still not now. I think he likes it that I don't fawn like his worshippers or grovel like others. That and because I do what I do. Doesn't matter if you're a monster, god, demon, human, male, female, adult, child… If they are in trouble, I help when I can. And that is why we had some advantage since Lord Shiva and Lady Pavarati are not fools. They would take precautions and they always seem to know when an Abhibhavak is coming." She frowned as she said that as if she still couldn't figure it.

It was all pretty impressive and explained a bit more even though it didn't quite answer the burning question of why mention of the goddess made Angela blush and become like a shy schoolgirl. Still to Dean it was better than nothing and he could get why his girl thought it would be better to take the twins to this place. "Well, that explains a bit. Better get shut eye if we're going to make it to the boonies in Maryland." He smiled at Angela and gave a speaking glance to his brother before turning to join Haley where she was sleeping leaving the pair alone.

Sam watched his brother leave and turned to see that Angela had turned back to look out the window. He really needed to stop being an ass every time she mentioned a past guy she had met or met along the way. She wasn't like that and… He wanted to apologize but couldn't figure out how even though saying he was sorry was the easier said than done thing. So he did what Winchesters did and that was make nervous small talk, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

Angela sensed that Sam wanted to apologize for his behavior though she really didn't see the harm in it. It gave her some idea confirming that he was serious about their relationship as weird as it seemed to everyone else. She would give it. "Not for a while. Old habits."

Sam nodded in agreement and looked down more because he was having a hard time saying it. He did say, "We did what you asked. It should be okay."

"I know. Like I said, old habits. Didn't get much sleep when you and Dean were in trouble."

Sam cleared his throat slightly at that since there were probably multiple times she did that. A couple stood out prominently. "Just… don't hurt yourself." He wasn't sure if he should say anything else and feeling frustrated he decided to leave.

"Stay."

Sam paused and turned to look at her. She was staring back and she had an unsure expression on her face. He raised his brow questioningly at her and received a slight nod in return. It was enough to tell him that she wanted him to stay and a small part of him was wondering if she was giving him a leg to stand on. He turned around and walked towards her and stood in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for."

"There is," Sam insisted. "I… I was a jerk when you mentioned Shiva and…" He felt his cheeks flush from the fact that he was admitting to jealousy.

"It's not a typical friendship with this particular pair," Angela admitted more to save Sam from feeling to uncomfortable. Also it was because she knew that she hadn't fully explained the nature of that relationship.

Sam gave a cautious smile and offered, "Well you kind of looked like you didn't want to talk about it. Is it bad?"

"No." Angela offered a smile and was pleased when Sam responded in kind. "Just… it's different and… I get why cupids are like they are." At Sam's expression she explained, "Lady Pavarati is the Hindu goddess of love."

"Of love?" Sam almost choked on that.

"Yes," Angela replied with a nod. She knew what Sam was thinking and was quick to cut him off, "But not like full on Aphrodite kind of thing. It's different and hard to describe. It's more felt than explained and to an outsider… it makes things awkward." She couldn't resist and picked up his hand more for something to do and because she wanted to hold it.

Sam watched her movements, deliberate and occasionally a nervous habit. "So… it's something to see then."

"Yes but it may give the wrong idea."

Sam was quiet for a moment and let her hold his hand. He noted she was nervous about the whole thing and realized she was thinking how it would look to them. It made him feel worse for his behavior since she was only doing what she always did and that was thinking about others. "I'll just have to remember that. And we've seen different ever since you dropped in."

Angela hummed at that and couldn't help but smile. "And trouble came with it."

"But you kicked ass like with Lenya."

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like demon trouble but the Winchesters escape and Angie gives a little more about her relationship with Lady Pavarati plus a Samgie fluff moment. Stay tuned for more Kind, Enlightened Giving...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"And we couldn't just drive up to the place?" Dean's voice growled as he grumbled about having to walk. Actually it was more because he had to leave his baby behind.

"I'd rather be respectful of the sacred," Angela replied as she led the column through the pathway of the wooded glen. She glanced around and noted the outbuildings that comprised of the land Lady Pavarati when she wasn't at the sacred mountain with her husband. "And where we parked the cars will be fine. Land is protected." She gave a grin towards Dean when he sidled up next to her. "Baby is safe."

"You seem confident of that," Dean growled slightly but there was no heat to it. He trusted that she knew what she was doing.

"I am. If I know one thing there are probably twenty or so of the Abhibhavak around the place. We just don't see them unless they want us to." Angela paused to look around. She stared for a moment at a cluster of trees. She didn't reach for her blade on her back or her chakram but merely stared.

Sam and Dean noticed Angela pause and tensed for a moment. Haley had her hands on the boys but she relaxed when she noticed that Angela wasn't threatened and the Winchesters saw that and relaxed. Angela merely nodded and continued on the path she had been heading on.

"What was that?"

Angela knew that there were questions to be asked by her companions. "Like I said, Lord Shiva is very protective of his wife."

At that moment a man stepped out of the woods nearly startling everyone. He held up his hand to halt them and spoke in a language that Angela understood. She raised her hand in greeting and replied in the same language. She lowered her hand and stared at the man. She then added, "It is a matter of importance."

The man shifted to look behind Angela to stare at the Winchesters, Haley and then his eyes lighted on the twins. He looked back at Angela and asked a question. His brow was raised in a questioning manner.

Angela nodded and replied, "Yes. It is them. They are under my protection for now." She shifted to a stance that indicated that she was serious.

It was a tense moment for those that were unsure about the fate of what was going to happen. Dean was nervous since the guy in front of him meant business and he did catch some movement in the trees while they were waiting. He didn't have problems believing that there were twenty other somewhere hiding there. It made him want to reach for his gun but he didn't.

Sam was just as nervous. He trusted Angela knew what she was doing but he was nervous since they had the twins there and if something happened… He had shifted slightly only to provide backup and he was well aware that his protective instincts were shifting into high gear. He felt his throat convulse as he waited and was ready to help Haley and the twins.

The guard stared at Angela for a moment more as he took in her appearance. He strode up towards her to stare her in the eye before he broke into a slow smile. "You have always had a way about you. No wonder our Lord chose you as an Abhibhavak. It is good to see you again, Shifa'."

Angela smiled as she gripped the man's hand in a warrior's grip. "Likewise Raj. I knew he would place you in charge of the lady."

"It was your recommendation."

Angela hummed at that still smiling. "The Abhibhavak is what Lord Shiva made of it." It was all she could offer since she wasn't exactly privy to what standards the god held his guard to.

"And you are the epitome," Raj replied in a low tone. He reached out and ran a long slim finger through a lock of her hair and moved it aside. He noted the reaction of her companions and hers. He noted the slight flare of her nostrils and the flicker of her eyes. His own nostrils flared slightly and his eyes flickered and he gave a soft smile. "And it is good things have worked out for you." Raj then straightened up and looked at everyone before looking back at her and said, "The lady is expecting you."

Angela wasn't surprised. They always did seem to know and she relayed that much to the Winchesters when she tried to explain her relationship with. She gave a nod and started following once Raj got a head start. She didn't have to say much since he figured out what she didn't have to say.

"Are we good?"

Angela glanced at Dean and her eyes lighted on Sam and then Haley guiding the twins to follow them. Her gaze shifted back to Dean and she replied, "We're fine. Like I said, Lord Shiva is very protective. The Abhibhavak have to be on their guard. At least the ones that are assigned to her."

"Lady Pavarati is the beloved of Lord Shiva. They are devoted to each other," Raj's voice filtered down.

Angela looked forward, not saying anything. She did manage to give a slight smile. It was a known thing that the Abhibhavak were devoted to the god and goddess. Dean though couldn't help but say, "So you guys fight to the death or something?"

Raj paused and looked at Dean, "With our lives."

Dean held up his hands to acquiesce, "Alright. I get it. Just curious."

Raj turned and started going back up the hill. Angela shook her head more in amusement as she gestured for them to follow. She knew that Raj was serious about his work. All of the Abhibhavak were like that and she could identify that sentiment but on a smaller scale. She also knew that Raj's mannerisms were a little off putting since they seemed more personal than what people were used to and she sensed Sam tense up beside her the moment Raj touched her hair in an intimate manner. When he was beside her, she reached over and grasped his hand and gave a squeeze.

Sam felt the squeeze and looked down to see her hand in his. He then looked up and saw her give him a small smile. It made him feel better about seeing Raj touch her. He knew it was jealousy sparking up the moment the finger touched her hair and the way he looked at her. It took a lot of restraint to not just tackle the guy. That squeeze was what he needed and he squeezed it back and earned a smile and a slight blush on her cheeks.

There wasn't time to talk since Raj halted at the top of the hill. Angela reluctantly let go of Sam's hand and stepped forward. She could see the pavilion that was connected to the house. It was done in the manner of Hindu temples and buildings associated in India. It would have seemed out of place for here since it was a different part of the world but it had its own appeal.

"Shifa' you may advance," Raj beckoned her forward. "The rest stay here."

Angela looked at Raj and then at the group before nodding at Raj. She stepped forward and headed to the base of the pavilion. She looked at the building that was attached to it with a somber expression and took a breath before she stepped onto it and stood there waiting. Her expression softened as she waited even though she was feeling tension from what she needed to ask. It wasn't that she couldn't ask, it was more or less the thought that she might owe a favor; a thing that she was familiar with and had experience knowing about.

At that moment there was a soft sound and Angela perked up a little. It was too soft to hear for the average human ear to hear but she knew who it was loud and clear before the rustle of fabric from a sari and the shuffle of feet occurred. It was immediate for her to kneel as was proper for someone of the goddess' stature. She went down on one knee and lowered her head just as her senses were overwhelmed with the soft scent of jasmine. She murmured, "My lady."

"Have you forgotten?"

Angela didn't respond but merely stared at the ground. She did lower her head more respectfully until a forefinger gently hooked under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking up at Lady Pavarati. The movement didn't stop there and Angela found herself being raised to a standing position and she was looking down at the woman since she was shorter.

"Have you forgotten my beloved? That you bow to no one."

Angela opened her mouth slightly and closed it as she looked at the goddess looking at her with love in her eyes. Finally she said, "I only show respect my lady."

Pavarati looked at Angela with the smile a mother gives a child and ran her fingers through her hair. She noted that the locks were longer and held back by the braid that made a headband. She saw the years worn on the girl's face that told a story of struggle, victory, and something else. All in all, she saw the same girl she had first met, one with a good heart. She smiled, "Still the same my beloved Shifa'. You have not changed."

"That can be up for debate, my lady." Angela held still as her hair and face were stroked by the gentle fingers of Pavarati. "I am not…" She felt the tip of a finger placed on her lips.

"We have had this conversation," Pavarati said with a firm look. She removed her finger and moved a stray lock and rubbed Angela's cheek with her thumb gently. "You are more than what has been said. You are what you do and that is a light for those that see only darkness." She paused as she smiled more and then added, "And it shines brighter. You have found happiness."

Not able to lie, Angela murmured, "Yes."

Pavarati hummed and scanned the other visitors. She studied the twins and the woman standing with them and the three dogs hovering. The two males held her interest. The shorter one she could see a protective stance but the taller one was different. She knew now and nodded before stroking the side of Angela's head. Her husband would be pleased since he always inquired about her beloved. She looked at Angela and said, "We have much to discuss about your situation." She then turned towards the waiting group and spoke louder, "Welcome friends of Shifa'. I know that there are questions and answers will be given. Go and rest. You are safe here."

Angela raised her brow and leaned in, "Milady, this is of importance."

"I know which is why I must speak to you alone."

Angela said no more as she stood there and then glanced at the others. Some of the lady's attendants had appeared and started shuffling them away. This was definitely going to need some explaining but at least Dean was behaving himself. She was most concerned about him since he grew impatient at times with things he didn't quite understand. It wasn't a matter of trust but she knew they were apprehensive. Most experiences with gods hadn't come out too pleasant. She looked at the Ashvins and they looked at her with apprehension. Realizing they needed some reassurance, she gave a little hand signal that it was okay and they allowed themselves to be taken.

"You always were able to reassure even the most frightened of people that things would be okay."

Angela turned to look at the goddess and replied, "One has to be confident on some level otherwise things could fall apart."

Pavarati smiled as sighed, "Always thinking like my husband but unlike him, you never really say how you feel." She turned and motioned for Angela to follow, "Come my beloved."

Angela took a breath and followed the goddess towards the place that she always seemed to have a conversation like this: the gardens. She looked around and noticed the shrubs and flowers; it seemed that things had changed since she was last here. "I see you've expanded the gardens."

"There is always room to grow. It is the modicum of change." Pavarati glided through the footpaths smiling as she greeting plants like they were old friends. Her sari seemed to flow behind her and her outfit made her seem like she was floating.

"True though it can be hindered by things," Angela replied as she followed. She paused to look at a few of the plants. The place reminded her of one of gardens the abbeys had when she was growing up and learning her abilities. "And it isn't always welcomed."

"True but you seem to make the most of it." Pavarati stopped when she reached the spring. She turned and looked at Angela. "Why have you brought the Ashvins here?"

Angela expected the question of sorts. She looked at the goddess as she was looking at her with a piercing look that meant she was listening. She straightened up and replied, "Because I need your help. Their guardian was killed by a pisacha."

Pavarati's face took on a grim expression. The demons of the Hindu world were not something to trifle with once they got involved and those that fought with them… it could be terrible and they killed one of the guard. "The pisacha care for nothing about that and Indrajit learned his lesson with Rama."

"This pisacha was… summoned by one of Lucifer's demons. One that…"

"The one that tortured you my beloved," Pavarati interrupted as she caressed Angela's cheek with her hand. "And you wish to take them to Mt. Kailasa."

Angela stared at Pavarati aware that her eyes were watering. The goddess always had that ability to draw tears as if to draw out pain, guilt, hurt… whatever it was that caused suffering. She was the goddess that emphasized the caring and nurturing side of her previous form Shakti. She let the goddess caress her cheek as she gave a small nod of confirmation.

* * *

"Never thought there'd be a place like this here," Dean commented as he looked around the place they had bene brought to. It looked like a mini house to him.

"Lady Pavarati is the mother goddess, of caring, nurturing and inner strength and courage," Raj answered as he started to leave. "Some say she is the re-creative energy and power of Lord Shiva." He looked at Dean and added, "Others say she is the bond that connects all beings." He turned and left them alone with a suggestion that they behave.

Dean raised his brow clearly impressed. Sam on the other hand listened quietly to that. His thoughts were more on when Angela approached the goddess. He hadn't missed the fact that the goddess called her beloved and just the mannerisms… It wasn't attraction or anything sexual; that much he got and because he knew that Angela didn't swing that way. Actually it was the way the goddess looked at them.

Sam got the feeling that they were being inspected, almost interrogated like they were a prospective boyfriend or new friends. It was weird and he could feel it even though they were a distance away from the goddess. Then the goddess was looking right at him and he felt like he was being put under a microscope. It started to make sense why Angela was a little reluctant about describing or couldn't describe her relationship with the goddess.

"Well at least we know why Angie didn't want to talk about this goddess too much," Dean voiced Sam's thoughts. "I mean the way she looked at me… I felt like I was getting interrogated but it wasn't like that at all."

"I know what you mean," Sam agreed.

Dean looked at his brother and raised his brow at him. "And how you doing? You okay?"

Sam looked at Dean with a puzzled expression, "Yeah. Why you ask?"

Dean knew that it wasn't the best thing to bring up something if Sam hadn't noticed it but… "The whole thing with the goddess. Her touching Angie the way Raj did."

Sam thought about it for a moment. "Oh. Everything's fine."

"Everything's fine?"

Sam shrugged and looked at his brother wondering why he was making a big deal out of it. Yeah he felt upset when Raj touched her but… "Dean, I'm not bothered by it." He amended it when Dean shot him a look. "I didn't like it when Raj touched her like that but I don't have a problem with Pavarati doing that."

"Do you have selective jealousy or something?"

Sam shrugged. Maybe he did but then again he didn't have a problem with Austin and he was starting to get over his annoyance with Liam. Nick, he wasn't going to go there with. "Maybe. I mean I don't have a problem with Austin." _And part of it is that I think he wanted to kill me for drinking demon blood._

"Whatever dude. This whole thing is enough to drive me to drink."

"Not my fault you are a nosy bitch." Sam couldn't help it and it was what he really thought. "I don't get why you're so interested."

Dean looked at Sam like he was possessed and would have said 'Christo' just to be sure but didn't. "Because it's Angie and I still don't get what this is between you."

Sam wasn't going to go there. "Not going down that road, Dean. It is what it is." Inwardly he wanted to move forward and tell her how he felt but a lot of it was riding on her. He didn't want to scare her off; she wasn't like other women.

"Okay. Well I'm just gonna see if there is a bee around here. You got the kids?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Dean grinned at his brother and left to join Haley and pull her off to the side leaving Sam to watch the twins who had been sitting off on their own with the dogs. It wouldn't be that bad since Sam had been around kids before though it depended on how you looked at the situation. After all Celtic tribal children could be thirty and look like a ten year old, a half angel and half goddess aged to nine before you knew it, and then a grown five hundred plus year old woman turned into her four year old self… it wasn't exactly what most people would think.

There was nothing much to do except wait and Sam wasn't going to try and see if there was a wifi signal out there to try and look for job. A buzz caught his attention and he fished his phone out of his pocket. He found that his caller was none other than Bobby so he answered, "Hey Bobby."

 _How are the brats?_

Sam looked at the twins. They were looking at Xander who was sitting and looking at them like they were trying to teach him a new trick. Good luck with that. "They're okay. We made it to Maryland though I'm not sure exactly where."

 _And Angie?_

"She's okay, I think. She's talking with the goddess now."

 _Alone?_

Sam wondered if he was going to have to defend her again to Bobby. He knew the grizzled hunter loved her like a daughter and it had pained the older hunter the way he had hurt her feelings and she tried to say it was no big deal. Sam knew she said that for their sake alone but it occurred to him that she was trying to reassure herself; that the other shoe wasn't going to drop because she decided to break rules she had adhered to long before she met them. He hated to think of what it had been before she met them. Watching the twins, Sam replied, "Yeah. The goddess wanted to see her alone and it wasn't like we had a choice. The guard was there too."

 _Figures. At least you're in one of the more protected places. It's on par with Mt. Kailasa._

That was something to hear, "Good to hear that." Sam paused as he looked around more out of habit. "Listen um, Bobby… what do you know about this goddess?"

 _What Angie told ya and then some. Why?_

"Nothing, just wondering if there was any reason why Pavarati would call Angie her beloved."

Sam listened and thought he heard the intake of breath on the other end. He didn't think it was serious but apparently Bobby knew something that he didn't. Sam hoped that it wasn't a bad thing since all he got from the mother goddess was a loving and caring nature, the kind of thing that he would have expected from a mother, if he ever knew his mom like Dean did. "Bobby?"

 _Are you sure that she referred to Angie as that?_

"Yeah. Bobby, you're starting to worry me. Is it something bad?"

 _Not bad as in like a trap or something but it can be if it was to be exploited._

"So more like her being called the Malachi then?"

 _Something like that. Listen Sam, there is a reason Angie is referred to as that and it goes back to before when Angie says she met the goddess. Back in ancient times humans could be favored by the gods. Hindu gods in particular required that their attention be caught in a unique way._

"Sounds like something that could get stupid."

 _People were creative. Anyway there is an obscure story about a warrior who caught the attention of the mother goddess. The warrior was known for a few bloody events and pretty much saved the goddess from violation._

"Violation?" Sam was interested in the tale since it sounded suspiciously like the same thing Angela told him. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions without the facts. Jumping the gun got you nowhere except pain and misery and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her again. He was not going to do that and would rather his brother carry out that threat he left on his phone.

 _Violation that would break the mother goddess and spread the wrath of a husband across the land. Basically this guy saved the goddess from something that would have had Shiva's ass down on earth and being a colossal asshat._

"Makes sense since I've heard the same thing that Shiva is devoted to Pavarati. But what does it have to do with Angie being called her beloved?"

 _Well their story alone is enough to make you understand why. Anyway, the warrior saved the goddess and from there it gets sketchy. Sources say that the goddess healed the brokenness in the warrior and forgave him for all crimes real and imagined. Others say that the goddess saw greatness and wanted to help. Either way to be called a beloved of Pavarati meant great favor. What exactly happened when Angie went to meet her?_

Sam took a moment to describe what he remembered seeing that occurred. "And she said that Angie bows to no one. I'm assuming it's because the gods talk to each other and they know Angie's adopted by the Egyptians."

 _Maybe. Or maybe it's because the goddess has a real liking for her. One of those things. By the way, you're okay with her touching Angie like that right?_

"You and Dean both… it's fine," Sam replied trying not to lose his temper. "It doesn't bother me because I don't know it's like a mom touching her even though it doesn't look like it."

 _Just checking since Pavarati is known to express love and caring and it doesn't always translate well._

"Alright. Thanks Bobby."

 _Take care Sam. Watch out for her._

It was a friendly and not too friendly reminder that Sam was basically in charge of her and if anything happened he was going to answer to Bobby; more like daddy warning the boyfriend. Sam took it in good humor and promised he would. He had just hung up when he heard a rustle. Looking up, he saw Angela standing there and she looked a little distraught. "Angie?"

* * *

 **A/N:** The Winchesters and Co. meet the mother goddess Pavarati and learn a few interesting things. Stay tuned for next time on Kind, Enlightened Giving...

 **A/N2:** I have taken some liberty with the Hindu deities but have tried to preserve what they represent and I hope that it works out well. Enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Lady Parvati, right now is not a good time for them to be roaming the country. Lenya knows they are with me now and they are in danger and I can't put them in danger. I know they are the Ashvins and how vulnerable they are._

 _And yet you are the best at what you do my beloved._

 _Not really. I can't tell you how many times I've screwed things up._

 _And you forget that it's not just what you do but who you are._

"So um… how did your talk with the goddess go?"

Angela turned her head in the direction the voice was coming from, distracted from her thoughts of her previous conversation. She had left the goddess before she had been given leave to and pretty much flounced out of there more in frustration and now she was feeling like she had been a childish brat. It wasn't the first nor the last time would she do that. She focused on the owner of the voice and saw that it was Sam. Scanning behind him, she saw the twins were fine with the dogs. "I'm sorry, what?"

Sam knew she wasn't being rude on purpose. She did have an agitated look and it was clear her mind was on something else. So he repeated his question, "How did your talk go?"

"Talking to a goddess," she replied a bit offhand as she scanned the area. "Um… can we talk?"

Normally it was Sam that would ask to talk. To hear the request from her was unusual and it had Sam a little worried. Irrationally the thought that she would dump him occurred but it was foolish at best. Another part was that she really was agitated and he wondered if it was just being here or if it was the situation entirely. The fact she asked him to talk and not address him and Dean at the same time, that also said something. Being polite he nodded, "Sure. Um… take a walk?"

"Please."

"Will the kids be okay?"

Angela gave Sam a look and gestured with her head slightly to indicate that they were being watched over and not just by the dogs. She then said, "I know you're right behind me Kartikeya. I really think you're too old for these games."

Sam blinked as a man came out of the brush looking disappointed that he was caught. He was youngish but even Sam could tell that he had fighting experience. If he had to be blunt, he looked like how Dean did when he got out of hell. He watched as the man stepped forward and questioned, "Then why did you let me follow you for so long, Shifa'? You usually would have called me out before now."

"And maybe it's because I was going to appeal to your sense of honor to look after the Ashvins." Angela turned and smirked at Kartikeya. "Or do I have to appeal to your sense of honor to your mother."

"Low blow there, Shifa'," the man replied with a narrowed and yet playful look, "But very clever. I will keep an eye on them only because it is you though there is already more around." He gestured around them even though there was nothing there.

"But you are the greatest under our lord's command."

"And that is complete bullshit."

Angela merely smiled like she was amused as the warrior merely waved and then disappeared back into the wood. He wouldn't show unless he wanted them to see and he would do what she asked even though she hadn't formally asked it of him. When he was gone she said, "Still the same Keya."

"Who is he?" Sam was more curious than threatened and there seemed to be something off about the newcomer that was familiar.

"Kartikeya," Angela explained, "The son of Shiva and Parvati. Warrior god and the more better tempered than Ganesh at times." She cleared her throat and gestured towards the path. "Shall we?"

Sam merely shook his head since this was fast becoming a who's who of the gods thing. "Yeah sure."

"It's okay to say that you're surprised, angry or whatever. It's a lot to handle," Angela offered as they started walking down not path in particular. "And it certainly was crazy train for me since I met the lady and her husband after my last stint in hell. After Karnak."

Sam was thoughtful about it. He knew about Setna and why she was there so he didn't need a whole lot of explanation. She was merely offering it as a means of putting him at ease with meeting a bunch of gods, goddesses and their children. "It is surprising," he replied, "But… it kind of fits you. You're always meeting interesting people."

"A mild way of putting it but… I'll go with that."

Sam couldn't help but smile and he looked at her. He noticed Angela seemed a bit more at ease but she still had a lot on her mind. And she smiled and that was a big thing with him. "Still the truth," he admitted, "Honest truth."

Angela couldn't help but smile at that since Sam was sincere. He always was. She sobered though as she decided to grab the bull by the horns and come out and say it, "We actually have a problem. Or… I have a problem."

Sam knew why she was wording it that way. "What is it?"

"I can't take the twins to Mt. Kailasa." Angela paused and kicked absently at the dirt with the toe of her boot. "And it's not that Lady Parvati won't help me. She will just…"

"Something wrong?"

Angela felt her teeth grind together. The timing here was too coincidental and she had no trouble believing that it was the work of that bitch Lenya. She would have done what she could to cover her bases. "The demons are attacking Kailasa," she said as she looked at Sam. "It's a war zone and I am not talking just Lucifer's demons."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. Pisachas and the demons under Indrajit are there." Angela took a breath and shook her head to look around. "She knew I would head to Kailasa."

"Lenya." Sam didn't have to guess. Ruby was gone and Meg was scared of Angela and wouldn't risk showing her face unless she had serious backup. Lenya was the only one that seriously screwed with them and would go to great lengths to cause sheer misery. He was still pissed at what the bitch did to Angela when she was a little girl.

"One and only." Angela put her hands on her hips and looked at nothing in particular. "She roped the pisacha to go after the twins and she knew I would take them to get to the quickest way to the sanctuary."

"But wouldn't they follow us here?"

"Crossed my mind," Angela admitted, "But my concern was getting them to a place that they would think twice before attacking." She looked at Sam and explained, "Some gods the demons are not afraid to tangle with. True they risk a shortened lifespan but it has to take something really big to scare them into toeing the line. One happens to be Lord Shiva and anything related to him whether it be his family, lands or persons he decides to bestow favor on. There are others but Shiva is well known."

Sam thought about it some more. "But… wouldn't the kids be okay at Kailasa. You did say that his guard is…"

Angela looked away and thought about things. It was a question she had asked herself since she knew the tendencies. She took a breath and just thought about it for a moment.

 _It's not a matter of being able to, my beloved. I can and I will should you wish it but the question is whether or not you are willing to take that chance. You know the consequences if they are corrupted before they are of age._

 _But I can't watch them until they grow up. This is a war on two fronts, my lady._

 _And it is your choice, my beloved. Remember it is not what you do but who you are._

Angela sighed as she recalled her conversation with Parvati. She knew that the safest place was under the purview of the gods but with everything going on, she wasn't about to put them in danger. She would never knowingly do that… unless the party understood the odds and let them decide. But… She looked at Sam and shook her head, "I can't take them there. Not now. Especially since Indrajit's forces are there and I'm not sure about Indrajit himself."

Sam figured that she wasn't going to abandon the twins. She wasn't like that and she had a soft spot for children. She wasn't going to leave them in a place that was under attack and that meant… "So we're keeping them for now."

Angela studied Sam as she corrected him softly, "I'm keeping them. They came to me for help after Banwari died and once I saw the pisacha… I can't tell you, Dean or Haley to follow. I can't ask either but I want you to know."

Sam heard what she was saying but he felt annoyed and a little upset. Rationally she was doing what she always did but he thought that after everything… He pursed his lips before saying, "So you're leaving… again."

Angela took a step back and studied Sam. It was an accusation and she could see his annoyance. She opened her mouth slightly and closed it, not sure if she should say anything. Yet saying nothing would agitate more and she knew that from experience. Finally she said, "I am telling you what I am doing. And you know me Sam. You know that I wouldn't ask you to go into something that is worse than usual."

"And when are you going to stop trying to protect me?"

Angela felt her voice die upon her lips. She hissed between her lips before chewing on her lower lip. "You can't ask someone to give up centuries' worth of habits." She looked at the ground as she said that. "You can't ask that."

"Can I ask that you not assume that we'll say no or at least quit putting it like you're going alone and that's final?"

"Trying to justify what you two do?" Angela looked back up as she crossed her arms over her chest. She felt mean saying it but she was making a point.

Sam stared back, knowing that he was going to get caught in an argument that was as old as the whole thing when Dean's deal came through. And he didn't want to fight about this. He looked around for a moment trying to make sure that his voice wasn't angry. "Angie… I get that you want us to have a choice but… we're in this together and while Dean's not here to back me up on this, I know he'll say the same thing." He grasped her hand and held it in his and rubbed his thumb on the top of her hand. He studied her hand before looking up at her.

Angela stared at Sam holding her hand. "I just want you to have a choice. And you know I won't hold it against you if you don't want to… like our job at the Point. There is always a choice." She looked up to make her point clear. She felt her throat convulse in nervousness since they were on the verge of a fight about something that was… not easily wrapped up.

"And I choose to help," Sam replied, "Every time." When he noticed her reaction that almost resorted to panic, he used one of his hands to hook her under the chin and make sure she was looking at him. He repeated, "Every time."

It was the kind of position to make one feel trapped if they weren't used to it. Angela though didn't feel that, not when Sam was around. His touch made her senses flare in a good way. She looked at him as he stared at her with that sincere look he gave her that was meant for her. She wasn't going to stop giving them a choice since that was how she worked and Sam knew that. What Sam was telling her that he would choose her, help her. Taking a breath she replied, "I'll still ask."

Sam knew that was a given. That would probably never change and to be honest… it was refreshing to hear someone ask you what you wanted to do. His lip twitched in a bit of a smile as he nodded acknowledging her decision. "Okay." Rubbing his thumb gently on her chin, he released her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

The place was beautiful. It reminded Nasatya of the garden his mother had before she died and he and his brother were made to move. It was the kind of place where he and his brother used to hide and play games; he was comfortable here and he was certain that his brother was feeling safe. Nothing meant more than having his younger brother safe.

"Reminds you of home," Dasra said to his brother as he absently pet the black and brown dog that was wagging her tail at him, making him smile. He looked up at his brother who was sitting across from him.

"Yeah," Nasatya allowed as he looked around. He turned to see the taller of the Winchesters stand up and look around before answering his phone.

"Going to the sacred mountain isn't bad," Dasra pointed out knowing that it was not really a highlight for his brother. "And Angie said we would be safe there. If anything that's all she wants."

"I know," Nasatya replied with a sigh. He then felt a wet nose touch his forearm and noted the other black puppy looking at him with look that said he was loneliest dog in the world. He narrowed his eyes at the puppy and said, "You're just doing that on purpose."

Zeppelin gave a yip and nosed the boy's forearm again. Nasatya made a slight sound and began to rub the dog's ears. Dasra was chuckling as he rubbed Moira's head and looked over to where Xander was sitting and keeping watch. "It's not bad and we will have a home there."

"True. And Angie did say she would look after us until we were safe." Nasatya made a face as he thought about things before he looked at his twin and asked, "You think I hurt her feelings being a brat?"

Dasra studied his twin. He knew that Nasatya was a bit more quick to fly off the handle and he was protective over him. He was the best big brother he ever had even though they were born only minutes apart. He thought about their guardian and everything that had happened and how she approached them. He couldn't forget what happened in the Roadhouse and with the pisacha. There was something about her that was different from the other guardians. And the mother goddess called her beloved. "I think she understands but she is also worried." He looked at his brother in the eye after casting a glance at Sam who was talking on the phone. "We only had to start moving more frequently when we heard word about the demons coming out."

"You mean…"

"The Apocalypse is what she is worried about and taking care of us."

"Then why…" Nasatya frowned at his brother indicating that he needed an answer. If anything Dasra was the one that tended to figure things out. He was more or less the guy that carried out the plan.

"You do know that she is Absolution right? I recognized the sword from one of Banwari's books." Dasra stared at his brother with a look that said his brother was being an idiot right now. "She is supposed to fight against the Morning Star and…"

"And we pretty much got in the way."

"I don't think she sees it that way." Dasra then got a feeling and turned his head to look in a particular direction.

Nasatya was quiet since when his brother did that whole sudden turn thing after his eyes flickered, it usually meant that Dasra was onto something. He sat across from his brother and waited while Dasra frowned as he tried to read what he was sensing. "Anything?"

"She is good," Dasra commented as he shifted to face his brother again. "She really knows how to keep people out."

"But did you find anything?"

"Doubt and fear."

Nasatya thought about it a little. His brother was really good at being the New Age type of person when he talked. It just usually meant he was trying to sort out what was going on himself. It was what he got for having a little brother that seemed to know everything. He sighed and then said, "Well you know we met her before, right?"

"Duh," Dasra replied as he was sorting what he had sensed out. "That was the first karmic memory we had."

"And pretty brilliant to convince Banwari to go and see her." Nasatya grinned at that since they were pretty much a team when it came to being sneaky. "Way to lay on whole gotta feeling thing."

"Yeah. Banwari shouldn't have died though. No one knew."

"Not your fault little brother."

Dasra took in the pat from his brother and gave a slight smile. Nasatya was always trying to point out who was at fault when things went bad and usually towards himself. "Still no one knew."

"Demons, brother," Nasatya offered with a shrug. "Must have found out somehow or they knew it would bring Angie out. I mean… she did take charge…"

"Still, it is troublesome," Dasra replied as he looked down at Moira and continued to rub her head. He liked the dogs even though they had the blood of the demons in them. Well technically blood of hell in them. The one called Xander was the same as the two black puppies but he was different and he didn't mean in terms of breed. He glanced over and saw that Xander was still alert but his position was more relaxed as he lay down. He turned and saw the subject of conversation and Sam together.

Nasatya saw the same thing and watched the pair as one of the Abhibhavak made his appearance and then melted back into the woods. He knew they were being watched no doubt by other members of the Abhibhavak. His interest was with Angela and Sam. He gave a slight shrug and said, "Well… at least there's something."

Dasra made a noise at his brother. He turned to look at the pair. "More than that. He loves her."

Nasatya looked at his brother and then at the pair as they started walking down the path to wherever. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Have you seen how he looks at her?"

"Huh. I was going to say she's in love with him. I can pretty much smell it."

Dasra snorted, "Do you have to be so gross?"

Nasatya merely grinned and it could have been called a simper if he were a girl. "Hey, not my fault if I can pick up on the lonely hearts of women."

"You're ten."

"So? Technically we're millennia old. We are just reincarnated."

Dasra shook his head at his brother while making a face. They usually were never like this in front of the Abhibhavak. It wasn't that they didn't trust the guards since they did like Banwari and were both sorry that he had died. Rather it was more trying to avoid getting questioned by how much they remembered of their previous life. So far they only had the one and that was when they met Angela in their previous incarnation. The other stuff was more experimentation and learning what worked and what didn't.

Nasatya grinned as he watched his brother's expression. He couldn't argue with that. He sobered a bit and said, "I can say is that she looks different from that time."

"She was sadder then. And she didn't like herself." Dasra got to his knees and chirped to the puppies. Moira looked at him with a curious expression while Zeppelin came forward. He was impressed at the level of obedience the pups had though he was concerned that Zeppelin was a little too friendly. Then again it could be deception and he had seen them fight.

"Huh. Well she seems happy at least it racks up a few notches when she's around Sam." Nasatya stood up and stretched a bit. Zeppelin broke his concentration and left Dasra to follow him when he started walking around to stretch his legs. It had the boy laugh, "Seems like he likes me better than you Dasra."

"He's only doing what Dean asked him to do, Nasa," Dasra countered calmly as he got to his knees and started to stretch in the basic yoga positions. "He's imprinted on him. They are those dogs we read about."

"Right the Wilder bunch. They have the blood of hellhounds in them." Nasatya walked around while watching Zeppelin. To him it looked like the dog was tracking his scent. The pup's nose was constantly moving and sniffing out things. He paused and watched his brother doing a yoga pose. "Really? You still doing that?"

"It's relaxing," Dasra replied not looking at his brother. "And it helps me think."

"Well it better be on how to get those two to say what they want to say. I can feel the suffering," Nasatya replied making it seem like it was painful just waiting around trying to figure out what to do. He shifted and looked in the direction that the pair had gone in and shook his head. "I mean she has feelings but the doubt and the… whatever… It's more than a ten year old should handle."

"We shouldn't interfere," Dasra said as he finished his pose. He joined his brother aware that Moira followed him. "Things work out on their own time. It's your own fault that you are making more of it."

"Because it's there, Dasra," Nasatya gestured at the empty road. "I know you felt it too. It's not the usual stuff we've seen and felt with other people. This is different."

"We only ease suffering brother," Dasra reminded him. "We can't take it away."

"We are if we push them a little more. I mean easing won't come if they keep going in circles." Nastaya looked at his brother trying to justify what he wanted to do. "Besides, the Apocalypse is here and more likely they'll use it as an excuse. Especially her."

Dasra sighed as he shook his head and looked away. He didn't want to interfere with things. It usually produced bad results. Even if it came out good it only proved that the ends didn't always justify the means. Besides what he had picked up from the favored one of the mother goddess was something that really needed time to develop into what they could be.

"It's something nice for her."

"Don't even try that." Dasra shot an annoyed look at his brother. Finally he gave in, "Alright. But we have to do this carefully. I think Sam has a plan."

"He's like her. This will work."

"If it doesn't, I'll shoot you."

"And I'll see you in the next life."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie finds out that Kailasa is not safe and the twins may be up to something. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Kind, Enlightened Giving...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Well sticking around has been worth it." Haley smiled as she teased Dean while taking a bite of the Indian food that had been made. She made a slight sound, "Curry."

Dean poked a bit at his before trying a piece of the chicken. He liked his beef and bacon and grease. Chicken was not usually what he ate and when it came to takeout it was usually pretty simple though he did occasionally enjoy Chinese. This was a little different and he toyed with his chicken a little.

"Eat, Dean."

Dean jumped when he realized he was being spoken to and looked at the owner. He found Parvati looking at him like a mother that was worried he was getting too thin. He looked at the piece he was playing with and popped it into his mouth and he felt the slight bite of spice. He continued to chew and then swallowed.

Haley was smirking as she watched Dean chew and swallow the chicken that had been served. They had been given leave to stay the night and as many days as they wanted while Angela made up her mind. She didn't mind since she got to try a few new things and it was nice to have dinner with Dean that wasn't take out. She took another bite of the chicken and watched as Dean took another bite after glancing at Parvati.

Parvati was watching the elder Winchester with a bemused expression and the woman that sat next to him. She was amused that he was squirming like he was caught for doing something that he shouldn't. It was usually the case when most people met her. Their behaviors improved over the course of meeting her. Others weren't easily intimidated like his brother, Sam. Her beloved though was different.

Parvati knew that she was walking into trouble the day she met her beloved Shifa'. She saw the girl walking through the streets and not trying at all to interact with the people. She was walking through, looking like she was trying to reacquaint herself with the world. That certainly confirmed her suspicions when she met her up close.

Her beloved Shifa' jumped in to defend her and delivered enough of a lesson to warn off anyone else that would have jumped in. But what held her was the pain that had been laced in her eyes and that was after noticing the cut to her forearm. It was a look of disgust and fear of seeing that thin red line in the sleeve of her shirt. It was then that Parvati decided to do something.

It had been easy enough to convince her Shifa' to come to her home and the girl allowed her to patch her up. She tutted over it and noted the fading scars that spoke of torture or something more horrible. She knew that Shifa' was of the night clans and ordered for blood to be brought but she didn't expect the reaction. So much pain and suffering and yet she didn't turn her back on the world. It drew Parvati and in the end she managed to reach her Shifa' and declared her beloved.

Seeing her again and in the company of others, it was a mother's pride that filled her. It especially pleased her when she met Sam Winchester. She didn't have to ask. She knew that he was the one and that wasn't from the looks he would send to her Shifa' when she wasn't looking and when they looked at each other… She was pleased with the situation.

Parvati smiled at Dean as he started to relax in her presence and respond to the woman Haley. Those two had a special bond. It would take some time to see it but it was there. It was an interesting group of people that her Shifa' had drawn to her. It had her happy as her gaze lighted on the Ashvins sitting a little bit away and they were conversing with each other while eating their meal.

It was a surprise to see them in the company of Shifa' but given what she had learned, it was almost expected. She didn't expect less from her beloved and she reminded Shifa' that in the end it was who she was that dictated what she did. Anything to help her and the Ashvins were important. They were the healers to the gods after all but at their current state they were very impressionable and if the demons did capture them, it could alter their purpose and damage their karma.

It was logical to send them to Kailasa. Shifa' knew they would be safe there but it wasn't safe now. Her husband was doing what he could. The inner sanctum was secure but even she knew they couldn't risk it.

"Um… Lady Parvati?"

Parvati looked at Dean who looked like a timid schoolboy. She found the look endearing. "Yes, Dean?"

"Um… why do you call Angie, Shifa'?" Dean wanted to ask something else but after being watched while he was eating and feeling like he had his hand caught in the cookie jar… he wasn't going to risk the wrath of a goddess. True he had gone against fuglies that were pretty powerful but this goddess was different to him. He heard Haley chuckle and he felt his ears burn. "Well I heard Kess, call her that and uh…"

Parvati smiled and reach over and tousled Dean's hair. "You are cute. I can see why Shifa' likes to tease you. You are truly a brother."

Dean felt his checks flush. "Well uh… Angie's a sister." He cleared his throat. "Uh…"

"Relax Dean," Parvati said while giving him a reassuring pat. "Shifa' is the name she gave me when she introduced herself. It is the name given to her by her royal family." At the look Dean gave her, she smiled. "We talk and it wasn't hard to see that she was marked as one of them. But that's not what you really want to know. Do you?"

Haley decided to rescue him, "We are curious about how you met Angie. She was a little vague about it."

Parvati studied the girl. She knew she was a witch and a talented one. She hadn't seen her abilities but she had a feeling. "I can imagine she would be vague about it. It was a time that was difficult."

Dean nodded at that in understanding. He wanted to know but he also didn't want to know what happened to his girl when she was in hell. He still didn't like talking about it overmuch. He got it. "I get it."

Parvati smiled, "You have a good heart Dean Winchester. When things seem at their worst, it is what comes through. Remember that in the times to come." She paused and looked at Haley and watched as the woman returned the stare. "You'll come into your own understanding soon enough," she said to the witch.

Haley merely nodded and thanked the goddess. She actually had been impressed by meeting the mother goddess of Hindu culture. Also having roots from the African tribal areas, it was not a far leap to understanding where the goddess was coming from with the way she said things. It certainly made things amusing when she observed Dean in his interaction. "Thank you. I just hope it works out."

"Things usually do when you try not so hard to control every aspect. It becomes an illusion and it crumbles like bricks when it falls," the goddess replied in agreement. She looked over at the twins and said, "I just hope Shifa' remembers that."

"Well Angie will fight tooth and nail for something she thinks is right," Dean offered. He popped another piece of chicken in his mouth. He might as well eat and it was pretty good. "I mean with me and Sam… She's pretty scary when she's pissed and…" He almost mentioned what happened when Sam died and he didn't even want to think about what happened when she saw him become a hellhound chew toy.

"A reason why she is my beloved," the goddess replied before standing. "Her nature." She then turned to leave and said, "Please enjoy the evening and make sure those rascals leave Shifa' alone. Privacy."

It felt like an admonishment to Dean and he gave a nod and one of his more endearing smiles. When the goddess was gone, he looked over at the twins and said, "Hey you two. No monkey business."

The twins looked at him with a look that was very much like Sam's annoyed bitch face and it had Haley laughing while Dean scowled. He looked at her, "It's not funny Hale."

"It's hilarious," she replied trying to catch her breath. "You, Dean Winchester listening to the goddess and doing what she says. Like I said… hilarious."

Dean scowled some more and felt his face set on fire. "I can't help it. When she looks at me I feel like I was caught for doing something I shouldn't. And normally I wouldn't care."

"It's cute and funny."

"Great. First Angie thinks I'm cute and now you."

Haley chuckled knowing that it really wasn't too bad. She pushed aside her plate and shifted in her seat. "I happen to like cute." She smiled when Dean huffed a bit. "It's not a bad thing and really I think it could be a lot more funny with someone else."

"Yeah well Sam isn't a prime candidate. He barely flinched."

"Well maybe like me it doesn't bother him. I mean he really hasn't had a mom like you did and I was raised tribally with similar understanding," Haley offered. "Plus I think his thoughts are on something or rather someone else."

Dean made a slight face as he nodded in agreement and logically it did make sense. "Oh I know they are someone else and to be honest Hale it's like watching a chick flick."

"Well I have a few ideas on that but they are crazy anyway," Haley hummed as she looked around. She spotted the twins in deep discussion while they were petty the puppies. Xander was watching as usual, well he had been since they had arrived. "I do find it cute and refreshing. Timing… up for debate."

"Better late than never," Dean countered as he picked up a beer, grateful that he didn't feel bad for drinking alcohol in front of a goddess who smiled at him like a mother would, more specifically his mother. He frowned as he thought about things, "Hale... you think it's right that they…"

Haley knew what Dean was asking and didn't blame him for it. He was only concerned. She thought about it and then replied, "Well… maybe it's not the best of times but then again there is no perfect time. Like you said, better late than never."

Dean thought so but he had been thinking about it since the last couple of scrapes and he did see what happened when Anna killed Sam. He thought Angela would go crazy but she… He was surprised and pissed at the tears but the way she looked at Michael. He thought that she was going to kill him and not with an angel blade. It did catch him off guard the way Michael looked at her, like he really knew her but it had been so brief that he later thought he imagined it.

Maybe it was bad timing in a normal sense but nothing was ever normal with the Winchesters. He was glad because he knew she liked his brother and his brother liked her and it was funny as hell to watch Sam go alpha male on the douches they've come across. Now they faced the end of the world coming and it sounded clichéd but not with his girl since she was moving and resisting every step of the way. He had to hand it to Sam though since he was serious even with his doubts at what it was. He turned to say something to Haley when a noise caught his attention.

It wasn't anything that constituted normal in that sense of the word and even in the sense of a hunter's world. It spelled it out loud and clear in any language; there was trouble. Dean jumped to this feet looking in the direction it was coming from, his hand going to his jacket for his gun. "Hale, stay with the kids."

It wasn't an order though it could be taken that way. Normally Haley would have done the whole 'don't' tell me what to do' thing but given the severity of the situation, she wasn't going to argue. She nodded and got to her feet and moved towards the twins while watching Dean first walk and then jog towards the commotion that was going on. It didn't sound good.

The sounds didn't sound like a good thing to Dean as he jogged forward. He paused to see about four or five guys facing off what he knew were demons. And there were a lot more of them, enough to remind him of Monument and that was a whole friggin town. Taking a breath, he readied his gun and charged forward.

* * *

"Angie, you okay up there?" Sam looked up at the tree, hearing the leaves rustle and not from the next to nonexistent breeze blowing through. He adjusted his grip on the bag that he had more or less offered and been forced to carry.

"I'm fine."

Sam would have said something but the rustle was a bit louder and he heard growls and snaps and they weren't from a cute critter. "You sure?"

There was a growl and a frightened squeak. It was followed by more rustling. Sam watched as a few leaves fell down followed by a solid mass. It hit the ground, crouched for a moment and stood up holding a small bag and grinning like she won a bout. "I'm good."

Sam couldn't help but grin since hers was infectious. "So what was so important that you had to climb up the tree rather than pick what is within reach?"

Angela snorted as she reached into the small bag and pulled out what she had gathered. "Kumquats taste better picked higher up. And I like a challenge."

"Sounded like it with the noise you were making."

"Squirrel. We fought. I won."

"And I don't have trouble believing that."

They both chuckled as Angela adjusted her grip on the bag. She fished out her knife and cut the kumquat in half. She offered half to Sam as she started walking through, looking for other trees to pick from. Their talk turned into a picking up food supplies for when they left. Sam had been a bit apprehensive about taking from the trees and shrubs but Angela wasn't concerned and she reassured him that it was okay. It was enough to talk more and just be in each other's company. It lasted into the evening and they didn't have to worry about food since there was the bag that Sam was carrying. It would drive Dean crazy but he didn't care. Food was food.

"Saying I like to fight then," Angela teased.

"I know you like a good work out," Sam allowed and grinned at her. He took a bite of the kumquat and decided it was pretty good. "Especially if you get to hit something."

"Only when I'm frustrated," Angela clarified taking a bite of her half. "I find satisfaction in targeting something. Tracking it in my sights and then springing on them when they least suspect."

"You always like to sneak up on us."

"It's fun," Angela offered defiantly but with no heat to it. "And you need the practice."

Sam snorted at that. He knew that she needed time to process that he meant that he would stand by her and that he meant more than just what he said. It was why he was humoring her with a casual conversation but it was enjoyable and he knew what she was going to do and while Dean may gripe about it a little, he would back her up on it too. "I know. We embarrass you."

Angela had stopped by a tree. They were near where they had been given a place to sleep for the night. She knew that they would eat well since the goddess was always a gracious host and gave enough food for feed an army. And it was nice to stop in a place that wasn't crappy and didn't run the risk of being found by something that was after you. She looked out at the landscape and replied, "Only because you've gotten flabby after I spent time and energy teaching you a few things." She turned and gave a soft smile to Sam to let him know she was teasing.

"I'm not that bad," Sam pouted. "I did get you a couple of times."

"Pff you were lucky."

"Ow."

Angela chuckled at the mock hurt Sam was showing and leaned against the tree. It wasn't really embarrassing. To be honest it seemed that both Winchesters had improved on what she had taught them and Sam did best her in a couple of fights. And one of them was over the last seal. That had her thinking again about what to do with the Apocalypse and the implications and if that choice that neither Winchester wanted to entertain came up. She did offer after all.

"What's wrong?"

Angela looked up the moment Sam touched her. She didn't mean to jump but she had been lost in her thoughts. She relaxed instantly when she realized he was the one that touched her. "Sorry, just in thought."

Sam was not put out by the jumpiness. "It's okay. Just wondering if something's wrong. You're kind of frowning."

Angela blinked a little as she processed what he was saying. "Oh. Um… just about what to do. Mostly about what's down the road with the Apocalypse." She gave an apologetic shrug. "I can't help it. I always try to plan out three steps ahead or more…"

"You don't have to justify it to me," Sam interrupted as he ran the back of his finger against her cheek. He was well aware that it looked creepy that he was staring at her but focused on administering attention. But he wanted to and she hadn't given him any signals that it was unwanted. Besides he just wanted to soothe the agitation he caused. "It's what you do and you go crazy if you don't have a backup plan in the works."

"I don't go crazy," Angela pouted while basking in Sam's touch. It was feathery light like he was afraid to really touch her and scare her away. It was firm though and it felt good and took off the heat that a normal pout would have.

"Yes you do. Just smart enough not to say anything." Sam made his way to the couple of loose locks that he had been tempted to fix the moment he saw them after she jumped out of the tree. Hooking the lock with his finger, he moved it and straightened it behind the braid that held it back. He liked that she had kept it long and down. "By the way… not going to happen."

"What?"

"Lucifer."

"Who made you boss?"

"Angie."

It had been a soft but firm warning or whatever. It forced the pair to stare at each other in a silent battle of wills and threatened to be a repeat of earlier. Angela spoke first, "It is an option."

"And one that is not happening."

It was a fruitless argument to get into since no one could name another option for the moment. Angela continued stare at Sam and he stared back. To outsiders it looked increasingly uncomfortable, like spontaneous combustion would occur. In reality it was silent admission of tabling the issue for now since the whole thing of possession was not acceptable. Sam stared at her and said, "Not happening."

"Fine," Angela agreed for the time being. "But I am not budging on keeping the twins with us."

"Not arguing with that."

"Good."

What happened next would have had Dean grin and make his usual lewd comments. And that would have been if he happened to witness the entire thing. As it were he wasn't there and Sam gave into the impulse and pressed his lips against hers in a hard kiss, drawing it out. Angela, for her part, welcomed it and let him press her against the tree as he kept kissing her.

Up until this point it had been nothing but kissing. Some were a little more intense than others, some short and sweet and the ones Dean often was a witness for were those cutesy romantic chick flick ones. It never went further than that and mostly because Sam felt guilty still about what happened in that boarding house in Colorado. He didn't press since he had the firm resolve to let her tell him in however she was going to. It was fast fading though especially now that he was close enough to get a good whiff and he smelled roses; not any roses but different.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned forward to where he had kissed her collarbone and took a whiff, his lips hovering over the skin. "You smell nice."

Angela felt Sam's breath on her neck and leaned her head against his. She managed to turn her head slightly and took in the scent she knew so well and drove the instinct to stalk him and not in a hunting kind of way. She breathed on his neck, "You smell pretty good yourself."

All that Angela heard was a low hum from Sam and she felt his breath on her skin before his lips made contact. She felt her skin flush with heat and she hummed in response but it came out more like a purr growl. She then felt Sam press a little harder and start to suckle on the skin.

It was a noise that broke the moment and Sam stood back while Angela stiffened as she listened to the shouts and crashes. Sam watched her, knowing that she wasn't scared of him; he'd rather be damned to hell that do anything to make her feel that way with him. He heard the noises too but was quiet since it was obvious that she was listening to everything.

"Fuck," she whispered before turning towards the sound and ran towards it.

Sam didn't bother to ask but left the dropped bag where it was and followed her. Trouble was brewing and it was obvious that she was worried. It had him worried too since more or less this place had enough security to make Lucifer think twice. Something was up and the only thing he had was his gun tucked in his jacket, which he pulled out and held ready.

Angela was running while holding the bag of kumquats. She smelled them before she saw them; the demons were there and she knew what they were after. How they got past the defenses was a good question but at the moment her priority were the twins and the mother goddess. She surveyed the scene and spotted a demon that was running towards Kartikeya. He was a god of war and victory but he could bleed especially since it was one of the outflows of a pisacha.

It was automatic for her to twirl the bag of kumquats and hurl it at the demon. It hit it dead on and caused the demon to look at her. She stood there with a narrowed and yet anticipating look as it charged at her. She charged at it and gave her war cry. She grabbed the demon and flung it aside and extended her hand to levitate and fling the demon aside.

"Nice to see you back, Shifa'," Kartikeya said as he backed up to cover.

"Likewise," she replied as she looked at the demons that were coming towards them. In the center line was the pisacha along with Lenya. She grinned as she saw the bitch and said, "Pisacha and the bitch with him."

"Take em together?"

"You get the pisacha. He's after the twins," Angela explained as she flexed her fingers. True she had her weapons with her but she really wanted to use her hands. "I got the bitch."

Kartikeya took a look and nodded. At that moment they were joined by the others of the guard and the Winchesters. He barked his orders and prepared to fight. "You sure?"

"Did you really think that those defenses would keep us out?"

"Slowed you down," Angela replied to Lenya's taunt. She then turned to Kartikeya and whispered, "I'm sure." She turned back to the demons and called out, "You have violated the sanctity of the mother goddess."

"Just give me what I want," Lenya replied bored, "And I'll let you live."

There was no way that would happen and the Winchesters voiced it with the others. Angela took the lead and stepped forward. "And that's not going to happen."

Lenya grinned, "Then this will be fun." She gave a signal and the fight was on.

* * *

 **A/N:** And the fight is on and we know that Angie won't give up the twins. Stay tuned for the next episode Vision of the Horse Lords. Same time and same great fanfic site...


End file.
